


The Secret I.U.G (Izaya Update Group)

by Cake53



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Denial, Dollars (Durarara!!), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Shizaya, F/M, Gore, Loneliness, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake53/pseuds/Cake53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a secret chat pops up on the Dollars website, Izaya can't help but be curious. Who is leading this mysterious organization that seems to be tracking his every move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Organization's Discovery

– –Current Day: Monday– –

It was a completely ordinary day in Shinjuku according to Orihara Izaya, the infamous informant of said city. It was a little past 11 at night and the city streets were slowly becoming less crowded. Nobody was currently in the Dollars chatroom, and new work for the informant was constantly coming in. One of the assignments particularly catches his eye:

_Heiwajima Shizuo_

_Information of any kind needed. Please report to Ikebukuro, the abandoned warehouse during the weekend. Please meet us there before the end of the month. Reward is hefty. Your compliance is greatly appreciated._

 

Not only had the brevity of the request intrigued the informant, but the mention of his nemesis’ name also sparked his interest. Whatever the information was needed for, it would probably cause his enemy pain. This fact alone makes Izaya smirk. After staring at the notice for a little while, the informant sighs heavily. Not only did he not feel like going to Ikebukuro, but he also has other jobs to worry about. He ends up folding the request and tucking it away in his pocket.

“What was that piece of paper?” A feminine voice sounds from the across the room. The informant only barely glances up at his secretary to show that he is listening, typing away at his computer. “You were staring at it for a while.”

The raven-haired man only waves his hand to quiet her. “Just a request. I’ll handle it later.” She just rolls her eyes skeptically and continues to file paperwork. “If you’ve got a problem with the way I handle things, then you can leave. It’s late enough anyway,” he states, getting annoyed by her attitude.

“Can I really leave?” she asks, looking for clarification in her employer’s words. The informant only nods and dismisses her silently. Grabbing her jacket, Namie Yagiri swiftly leaves.

“What a pain,” Izaya mutters to himself, aimlessly scrolling through Dollar chatrooms. He spots a chatroom with 8 out of 14 people still chatting. _How strange. It’s 11:09 on a Monday night and this many people are talking._ He clicks on the chatroom named I.U.G. and enters as “Nakura”.

* * *

– – **Nakura** has joined the chat.

 **Sensei:** Too bad we didn’t hear anything about him today~!

 **Hishonna:** It’s not my fault that he’s a shut-in.

 **Strong Dragon:** Huh?

 **Strong Dragon:** Who is Nakura-san?

 **Kuro Speed:** ??

 **Nakura:** Ah, sorry. I just clicked on a random chatroom.

 **Nakura:** I didn’t mean to interrupt anything! 〜(＞＜)〜

 **Kuro Speed:** It’s okay, Nakura-san. It’s very nice to meet you!

 **Nakura:** It’s nice to meet you too, Kuro-san~

 **Akahime:** Welcome to our chat.

 **Strong Dragon:** Welcome, Nakura-san.

 **2:** Wel-

 **3:** -COME!

 **Pudding:** Welcome.

 **Sensei:** Where do you live?

 **Nakura:** Me?

 **Sensei:** Yes, you.

 **Nakura:** Usually it is rude to ask where someone lives.

 **Nakura:** I’m just a resident of the Tokyo area~

 **Sensei:** I actually meant where specifically.

 **Nakura:** Oh. Well I actually live in Ikebukuro!

* * *

The informant did not want to disclose where he actually lived, so he chose the most infamous city of the dollars.

* * *

 **Strong Dragon:** I live there, too!

 **Akahime:** So do I.

 **Nakura:** That’s awesome! (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 **Nakura:** Maybe we have met before~

 **Strong Dragon:** Uh, maybe...

 **Nakura:** Haha. I was joking.

 **Nakura:** Anyway. I saw that there was 8 people in the chatroom.

 **Nakura:** So far only 7 have spoken, so who’s the eighth??

 **Loverboy <3:** That would be me.

 **Nakura:** Pfft. That’s a hilarious name.

 **Nakura:** It pretty much screams “player”!

 **2:** He’s not a player...

 **3:** He has somebody he really cares about~

 **Nakura:** Eh? Is that so~?

 **Nakura:** Well this must be kind of disrespectful towards them.

 **Kuro Speed:** Well it’s not like they were going to see this anyway!

 **Nakura:** ...that’s even worse...

 **Pudding:** He cares about this person deeply.

 **Pudding:** A nickname will not change the way he feels.

 **Nakura:** Is that so?

 **Nakura:** But why choose it in the first place?

– – **mangagirl113** has logged in.

 **mangagirl113:** Hello there~!

 **mangagirl113:** Wait, who’s Nakura-chan?

 **Nakura:** Ah, hello. It’s nice to meet you~

 **mangagirl113:** Nice to meet you too!

 **mangagirl113:** So wait any news regarding him??

 **mangagirl113:** I bet Loverboy is pretty anxious~

 **Nakura:** Him?

 **Kuro Speed:** Hahaha I have no clue what you are talking about.

 **Strong Dragon:** ??

 **Sensei:** Yeah, did you get the wrong chat?

 **Nakura:** But mangagirl was talking about Lover-kun.

 **Nakura:** I’m curious to know who “he” is. (￣∀￣)

 **Pudding:** She is talking about Lover’s crush.

 **Nakura:** Haha, is that so?

 **Nakura:** ...wait....if Lover-kun is male--

 **Nakura:** Does that mean that Lover-kun is gay??

 **Black Speed:** No! Lover is female!!

 **Nakura:** Sure....

 **Nakura:** Because being lover _boy_ , “he”, and “him” makes Lover female.

 **Nakura:** ?

* * *

The chat room was filled with the lack of replies. The information broker began to stir uncomfortably in his chair. _Maybe I should say something._

* * *

 **Nakura:** It doesn’t matter to me if he is gay...

 **Hishonna:** Good, then he is gay.

 **Strong Dragon:** Hisho-san!

 **Hishonna:** What?

 **Hishonna:** It’s not like he was going to admit it.

 **Nakura:** Why not?

 **Nakura:** It isn’t something to be ashamed of, right?

 **Loverboy <3:** Ah, I guess not....

 **Nakura:** Σ(º □ º l|l) He speaks!

 **Sensei:** Anyway, Nakura-san.

 **Sensei:** Since the rest of us have met in real life

 **Sensei:** We would like to know a little bit more about you.

* * *

At this, the informant drew a blank. He had a million lies at the tip of his fingers, but couldn’t choose a specific idea. In this moment, the self-proclaimed god did something he never thought he would do—tell the truth.

* * *

 **Nakura:** Have you ever heard of the information broker Orihara Izaya?

 **Sensei:** Yup.

 **Hishonna:** Yes.

 **mangagirl113:** Of course~!

 **Strong Dragon:** Yeah...?

 **Pudding:** We all have.

* * *

Izaya took a moment before continuing. He began to not like the direction this was going. If they all knew him then something might happen next time they actually saw him.

* * *

 **Nakura:** I am a friend of his. ヽ(´ー｀)┌

* * *

Once again, the chatroom was quiet. Getting fed up with the lack of replies, the informant considered logging off. After a few minutes, Izaya sighed and decided to go through with his plan.

* * *

 **Nakura:** Well, if you aren’t going to say anything I guess I’ll leave.

 **Nakura:** G’night~!!

– – **Nakura** has logged off.

* * *

Glancing at his computer’s clock, Izaya slowly got up and headed toward his bedroom. _Humans are so interesting... Getting all worried of what a complete stranger thinks of them...Just the thought of someone hating them is too awful to even comprehend._ Yawning quietly, he crawls onto his bed and begins to drift off.

* * *

– – ORIHARA IZAYA IS NAKURA – – 


	2. The Beginning

\- -13 weeks before- -

A tentative knock on the door was all Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, gave as a warning to his current ~~victim~~ client. Feeling a little uneasy, his usual violent and irritable exposition was replaced with an anxious one.

"Are you sure you are alright, Shizuo?" his employer and close friend, Tom Tanaka, asks somewhat worried. "Ever since yesterday you seem kind of out of it."

Shizuo gives a stern shake of his head and continues to wait for the door to be opened. Vorona shoots a worried glance at the man in question but doesn't say anything. Starting to get annoyed, Shizuo knocks on the door once more, this time more forcefully. When nobody still comes to answer, the debt-collector loses his temper. Easily tearing the door off its hinges, the fake blonde barges inside the apartment.

"Oi!" he calls angrily. "Come out and pay your debt! I know you're in here!" Simultaneously, a high-pitched shriek is heard in the other room. Storming into the room, Shizuo finds a man huddled on the ground, covering his face in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" the man pleas helplessly. "I swear I'll pay up! I just need a little more time!"

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, the bartender takes a step closer to the cowering figure. "You said you'd pay up last time, didn't you?" he asks in a somewhat calm tone. The man before him is petrified in fear. "HUH?!"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry! I'll pay up now!" the man squeals loudly, trying to prevent the blonde from hurting him.

⁂

Shizuo sighs for the fifth time that hour as they leave the man's apartment. The man still couldn't repay the total sum of debt he owed, so he ended up getting a punch in the face from the bartender.

"Shizuo-senpai," Vorona speaks up causing the group to stop and look at her. "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing," Shizuo mutters quietly, turning back to continue walking.

"It must be something important if it disables your ability to work," she says firmly.

Shizuo sighs, "It's just that I haven't seen the flea around lately." The bartender runs his hand absently through his dyed blonde hair. _I wonder where he’s disappeared to. That sneaky bastard._  Just thinking about the informant causes Shizuo to ball his hands into fists, his nails slicing into his skin.

"By flea, am I correct to assume you mean Orihara-kun?" At the mention of the informant's name, Shizuo's shoulders tense noticeably. Tom flails his arms, hopelessly trying to stop Vorona from continuing. The Russian only shoots a quizzical glance at Tom before talking once more. “I haven’t seen him in a while. Maybe he left Ikebukuro?”

An awkward silence fills the air for a few moments as Shizuo considers this suggestion.

Vorona takes this as a cue to continue. “Or maybe he is dead!”

This statement makes Shizuo’s shoulders shake in fury. He slowly turns to face the blonde, a growl slowly rising in his throat. “He can't be dead. _I_ am the only one who can kill him!” With that, the bartender takes off, sprinting to an unknown location in search of the informant.

“Izaya! You flea, where are you hiding?” Shizuo’s angry screams echo off nearby buildings as he angrily rampages the streets. The last time he had encountered the informant was approximately three weeks ago. Shizuo knew what this meant. If Izaya hadn’t stepped foot in Ikebukuro, then he was most likely scheming. This thought alone was enough to tip Shizuo over the edge.

⁂

The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Shinra’s apartment, trying to escape the deadly sun’s rays. “Shinra,” Shizuo calls, knocking on the door somewhat harshly and causing some of the black paint to flake off. After a couple knocks, the door is unlocked. A headless black figure stands in the doorway, welcoming the bartender inside.

[ Shizuo! Come on in! ^_^ ]

“Ah, thanks Celty. It’s nice to see you,” Shizuo mumbles, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His previous anger suddenly simmering down to a mild annoyance in the back of his mind. The two shuffle into the apartment. Settling down on the couch, Shizuo absentmindedly takes out a cigarette and lights it.

[ One minute, I’ll go get Shinra! ] Celty types, notifying the blonde as she starts walking down the hallway. Shizuo just nods as he takes a drag. After a few seconds of blissful quiet, Shizuo hears footsteps behind him.

“Oh, Shizuo! What brings you here?” the doctor asks his friend, a bubbly smile stuck on his face as he takes a seat on the couch next to the ex-bartender.

For a moment Shizuo draws a blank, completely forgetting the reason why he decided to visit his high school friends, then it hits him like a truck. Eyes instantly narrowing, Shizuo smothers his lit cigarette in the black ashtray sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He removes his tinted glasses in annoyance, tucking them in his breast pocket. “Have you seen Izaya recently?” he asks, unconsciously cracking his knuckles.

Shinra is immediately taken aback. “Izaya? Why would _you_  want to know about _Izaya_?” Shinra asks in disbelief. “If anything I thought you would want to ignore him,” The doctor trails off, “Unless he did something?” Shizuo just answers with a silent shake of the head.

“Nothing like that. It’s just that I haven’t seen him for a couple weeks, and I just can’t help but think that he’s planning something,” Shizuo admits, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration.

“He always is,” Shinra answers with a sigh. “That’s just his nature. But shouldn’t you be happy?” Shinra asks, turning to face Shizuo with a smile. Shizuo looks at the doctor inquisitively, a silent gesture for him to continue talking. “I mean, you are always yelling at him to stay out of Ikebukuro, and now he is!” Shinra explains, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

Shizuo just gives a half-hearted shrug and takes out another cigarette. As he is about to light it, Celty walks past the couch, her helmet tucked under her arm.

“Where are you going?” Shizuo turns to ask his best friend as she heads toward the door. Celty takes out her PDA.

[ Izaya just called me for a job. I’m heading out to go meet him and get details. ] she explains, putting on her helmet. Shizuo immediately gets up and walks toward her. [ Shizuo? ] Celty types frantically, startled by Shizuo standing up so suddenly.

“I’m going with you,” Shizuo states firmly.

Shinra shoots Celty a worried glance before speaking up. “I think it may be best that you didn’t, Shizuo.” Once more, Shizuo glances curiously at the doctor. “Celty likes to make some extra money, and if you go it might prevent her from hearing the job. Plus, I might just have another client to take care of if you go.”

Shizuo sighs, giving in to his friend’s request. This act of compliance causes Shinra to smile, and probably would have had the same effect on Celty if she had a mouth. “Can you at least give me an update on what that bastard is doing?” Celty just nods, pleased with the result of the conversation. She swiftly heads out the door toward Shinjuku as the sun begins to set.

* * *

~⁂~

* * *

 As she stands outside Izaya’s apartment, Celty can tell that something is wrong. The hallway that Izaya lives in is eerily silent. The whirring and ding of the elevator are the only sounds she hears. She quietly knocks on the door and awaits Izaya.

The door slowly creaks open to reveal the informant’s small figure. The night casts weird shadows on him making it appear as if his skin has been dyed black. As she enters his apartment, she can tell that it wasn’t her eyes playing tricks on her. Celty gasps in realization, counting the numerous black and purple bruises coating his arms, neck, and face.

[ W-what happened? ] Celty asks incredulously.

The informant just sighs and shrugs, a smirk reappearing on his face. “I ran into some old friends,” he says with a hoarse chuckle. “Anyway. Here’s the job I wanted you to do,” Izaya states, handing the headless woman a small piece of paper. The dullahan takes it and watches carefully as he hobbles and takes a seat on the couch. She begins to read the request.

 

_Izaya-san,_

_If you could I would appreciate every document (or at least a copy) you have on my wife Iriya Nagisa. Deliver it to the convenience store at the corner of XX Avenue and Y Lane before midnight on a Tuesday, Thursday, or Sunday. Please call me to negotiate price beforehand. XXX-XX7-8921. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Inamine Kagari_

 

Celty nods, tucking the note in her suit. She subtly glances up at the informant, examining the somewhat fresh bruises littering his body. _It looks painful._ “They don’t hurt,” the informant explains as if reading her mind. Celty jumps in surprise as he brings one of his hands to the biggest one on the back of his neck. A moment of silence fills the room as he clumsily stands up from his couch.

“Anyway. When you finish the job I would appreciate it if you just sent me a mail or something~,” he says, regaining his natural teasing tone. Celty stiffly nods, watching as Izaya limps to grab something off a nearby table. “Here’s an advance on your payment, I’ll see you soon~!” he calls, waving to her as she heads toward the door.

As the door clicks shut, Celty finally lets her thoughts run wild. Without thinking, she quickly dials Shizuo’s number.

「 Hello? 」Shizuo drawls into the phone, sounding bored. Flustered, Celty tries to talk, but then remembers she can’t. She instantly hangs up and runs down the apartment complex’s fire escape. Jumping on Shooter, her motorcycle, Celty rushes toward Shinra’s apartment to explain what she just saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwah~! That took a lot longer than expected...anyway there will be a lot more Dollar's chatting in the next chapter, I just wanted to get some of the backstory out of the way...please don't hate me!! (╥﹏╥) I will hopefully upload the 3rd chapter by the end of today since I am motivated to get the next part done, but if worse comes to worse it will be uploaded by 7:00 am July 20 Pacific Time~. Thanks guys!! (*^‿^*)


	3. Russian Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=?  
> Kuro Speed=?  
> Tantei=?  
> Sensei=?  
> mangagirl113=?  
> Strong Dragon=?  
> Karasu=?  
> Loverboy <3=?

– –5 weeks later (8 weeks before current day)– –

I.U.G. [8/14 people chatting]

 **Hishonna:** I haven’t seen him all morning...

 **Kuro Speed:** Neither have I and I’ve been in the city all morning.

 **Strong Dragon:** That’s quite strange...

 **Strong Dragon:** He usually never misses a chance to be in public.

 **Loverboy <3:** Very true....

 **mangagirl113:** Don’t worry~! He’s probably just fell asleep or something!!

– – **Tantei** has logged in.

 **Sensei:** Ugh if he's dead then this chat has no importance~!

 **Tantei:** Hey, guys.

 **Karasu:** He would not die so easily.

 **Strong Dragon:** Oh, hi!

 **Kuro Speed:** Hello!

 **Tantei:** I found Izaya-san.

 **Tantei:** He and I were both at Russian Sushi.

 **Sensei:** Do you know how long ago?

 **Tantei:** It was a few minutes ago...

 **Tantei:** Ah, one second I took a video!

* * *

Sure enough, a video posts to the chatroom. The video shows Izaya talking somewhat happily to Simon, chuckling as he continues to eat small portions of his ootoro. A few seconds of the camera being shaken and slight shuffling towards the two and you could begin to understand what the two were saying.

“Fighting not good. Why you not make up with Shizuo? Sushi solves wonders!” the black Russian persuades with a happy disposition.

"There's no way he could get close to me without throwing a trash can at my head," Izaya dismisses with a wave of a hand and a stuck up smirk. "Not that I want to be friends with that monster anyway."

"Изая," (Izaya.) Simon says forcefully, looking the informant straight in the face. He mutters something to the Izaya in Russian. "Почему вы не можете дать Шизуо шанс проявить себя?" (Why can't you give Shizuo a chance to prove himself?)

The informant chuckles darkly and leans forward before replying. "Меня? Будьте друзьями с монстром, как он? Не заставляй меня больным." (Me? Be friends with a monster like him? Don't make me sick.) Izaya chuckles as he nonchalantly takes a sip of his drink, listening to Simon talk.

Simon doesn't flinch. "Если вы не хотите дружить то возможно, вы могли бы быть любовниками." (If you do not want to be friends then it is possible you could be lovers.)

This causes Izaya to spit out his drink. "Excuse me?" he shouts, not bothering to clean up his spilt drink. He coughs a few times before continuing. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard spill out of someone's mouth," Izaya states, too busy to realize that he switched back to Japanese.

"Это не противно если вы любите друг друга. Я лично не осуждаю геев." (It is not disgusting if you love each other. I personally do not condemn gays.)

"Я не гей!" (I am not gay!) The informant snaps back at the sushi chef with a sharp glare.

"Вы все еще можете заниматься сексом. Вы просто должны иметь согласие--" (You can still have sex. There just must be consent fro--)

Izaya stands up quickly, effectively cutting off the Russian. His face is flushed a weird pink color, almost as if in embarrassment. "I give up. I'm done so I'm leaving." The video clumsily comes to an end as Izaya stands and heads toward the camera.

* * *

 **Kuro Speed:** !!

 **mangagirl113:** Bwahaha! He did a spit take~

 **Karasu:**  Sounds like they were talking about Shizuo?

 **Tantei:** Yeah it kind of did...

 **Sensei:** Can anyone translate??

* * *

The video causes the woman holding her phone to begin to chuckle. Her shoulders shaking uncontrollably she tries to stifle the urge to laugh. Covering her mouth, she returns to her original job.

"What are you laughing about?" a bored voice asks from across the room. She weakly glances up, a smile threatening to cross her lips as she comes face to face with Orihara Izaya himself. She shakes her head quietly, returning to file papers as she recalls the situation in her head. "I don't pay you to watch videos on your phone, Namie~," he says, voice full of sweet venom.

Yagiri Namie smirks, looking up at her boss once more. "You may not pay me for this," she says, holding out her phone, "but I know you will thank me one day."

* * *

– –YAGIRI NAMIE IS HISHONNA– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short~! I wanted to update, but I wanted to save the better plot for the later chapters... XD


	4. Withheld Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakura=Izaya  
> Hishonna=Namie  
> Kuro Speed=?  
> Tantei=?  
> Akahime=?  
> 2=?  
> 3=?  
> 

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

The informant had become somewhat intrigued by the chat he entered the day before (although he didn’t like to admit it). Having just finished one of his job requests, he decides to pay the chat members a visit.

* * *

I.U.G. [5/15 people chatting]

– – **Nakura** logged in.

 **3:** Yeah, it was crazy~!

 **Tantei:** Is that so...?

 **Nakura:** Hey, guys~!

 **Nakura:** I’m back!! (⌒▽⌒)☆

 **Kuro Speed:** Ah, Nakura!

 **Akahime:** Welcome back.

 **2:** Hello.

 **3:** Hi there~!

 **Nakura:** I see there are some new people...

 **Nakura:** Well then~

 **Hishonna:** What made you come back?

 **Nakura:** Pure boredom~

* * *

Izaya spins around in his chair a few times, feeling content as he talked to some of his precious humans. A smug smirk evident on his face, he can see Namie eyeing him weirdly out of the corner of his eye, but ignores her.

* * *

 **Kuro Speed:** Well it’s nice to have you back.(*^‿^*)

 **Nakura:** Ah, thank you Kuro-san~

 **Nakura:** You are too kind...

 **Tantei:** So you are the person they were talking about...

* * *

Izaya tilts his head confusedly at his computer, thinking of all the ways to answer to such a statement. _A little change in their current lifestyle and they decide to tell everyone they know about it._ Izaya stretches his arms happily. _Humans are so intriguing~!_

* * *

 **Nakura:** I am honored that they mentioned me~

 **Nakura:** It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tantei-san!

* * *

“Stop doing that, it’s creepy,” the informant’s secretary’s voice makes him stop typing. He immediately realizes that he was unconsciously smiling.

“What, do you have a problem with me smiling?” he asks innocently, purposely smiling wider. Namie looks him over and silently rolls her eyes.

“Now that you mention it, it looks like you are about to devour someone. But that’s not what I was talking about,” Namie states as she crosses her arms, her phone clenched in her left hand.

Izaya narrows his eyes in confusion, but waves his hand to quiet her. “I’m somewhat busy pestering my precious humans. If you’ve got something to say, make it quick.” The informant’s secretary quiets at this so Izaya resumes chatting.

* * *

 **Tantei:** Nice to meet you too, Nakura-san.

 **Akahime:** Sorry, but I have to go.

 **Tantei:** Oh, alright. See you later.

 **Kuro Speed:** Bye, Akahime.

 **Nakura:** Goodbye, Aka-chan~

 **3:** Bye~!

– – **Akahime** logged off.

 **Tantei:** Anyway, has Lover-san been on recently?

 **3:** Yup~!

 **2:** He left thirty minutes ago...

 **Tantei:** Ah, I see...

 **Nakura:** Why are you looking for Lover-kun?

 **Tantei:** I know him in real life and we were going to go eat together.

 **Nakura:** ...!

 **Nakura:** Could it be that you are his “beloved”?? (✧ω✧)

 **Tantei:** No!

 **Tantei:** I know who he likes though...

* * *

The informant sighs in disappointment, pushing away from his desk. His rolling chair slides a few feet back and the raven-haired man spins in it a couple times in frustration. _There needs to be more drama..._ As he pouts to himself, a camera flash catches his attention. Izaya glances up in surprise to see Namie with her phone out and giant smirk scribbled on her face.

A grin crosses Izaya’s face as he poses for the camera. “If you wanted a picture, you could’ve asked~,” he teases jokingly. His secretary, flinching in disgust, instantly loses interest in sneaking photos of her employer. The informant just rolls his eyes and focuses on the chat once more.

* * *

 **Nakura:** Is that so?

 **Tantei:** ...aren’t you going to ask who it is?

 **Nakura:** It doesn’t really matter to me...

 **Nakura:** Plus I probably wouldn’t know who it was~

* * *

This wasn’t wholly a lie, (after all, Izaya didn’t sit around memorizing his humans’ names) but he could easily look up the person if he felt like it.

* * *

 **Tantei:** That’s true.

 **Tantei:** And even if you wanted to know, I wouldn’t tell you.

 **Nakura:** Now that’s just mean (｡T ω T｡)

* * *

Just then, one of Izaya’s phones beeps. Sighing, he opens his desk drawer containing 3 of his 10 phones. Picking up the one that is still vibrating, he opens it, and puts it to his ear.

“Hello~?” he calls into the receiver.

“Is this Orihara Izaya?” a scruffy male voice questions.

“This is him,” Izaya answers with a sneer although the other can’t see.

The man clears his voice before continuing. “Ah, sorry to bother you once more, but I was wondering if you could possibly get the information about Heiwajima Shizuo to us before the end of the week?”

This statement makes the corners of Izaya’s mouth shoot upward in a sadistic smile. “Sure thing~! May I ask why you need information on this particular individual?”

“I heard he has himself a girlfriend. He screwed us over last time, so I was hoping to use this against him,” the man explains. Izaya’s smirk stretches wider than what is thought humanly possible.

“Ah thank you for letting me know ahead of time~! I’ll make sure you get all the right information by the end of the week~,” Izaya says. “See ya then~!” With that, he hangs up the phone. Not bothering to shut off his computer, he stands up. _That monster finally got a girlfriend, huh? I wonder what she’s like._ An evil smile covers Izaya’s face.

“Namie, I’m heading to Ikebukuro. You can go home if you want~,” the informant cooes. “Bye~!” Quickly tugging on his jacket, Izaya misses the expression of pure content on his secretary's face. He had no idea that she could hear the conversation in full and had already notified the Dollars chat about it. Izaya swiftly exits his apartment and hails a cab, new motivation causing him to walk even faster. _Just you wait Shizu-chan. I’m gonna make your life miserable!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished~! I have already figured out what I want in the next chapter so it will definitely update tomorrow, but after that I might have to take a break to fully think out what I want to happen...Hope you enjoy so far!! (^_^)~


	5. Black Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Kuro Speed=?  
> Sensei=?  
> Strong Dragon=?  
> Karasu=?  
> Loverboy <3=?

– –13 weeks ago– –

“What do you mean?” Shizuo asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confused anger. Celty fumbles with her PDA, trying to recall the event she just witnessed in detail to her friends.

[ He had bruises all over! They were on his arms, neck...everywhere! ] she types, somewhat flustered. Shinra and Shizuo share a glance of disbelief before turning back to the dullahan.

“Celty, dear. I hate to disappoint you, but Izaya is very strong. He would never let himself get hurt that bad,” Shinra points out. The room is silent for a minute and the both men think that they have convinced her.

The silent tapping of fingers brings her back to attention. [ He was limping...he looked awful. ]

Shinra sighs, bringing his hand up to rub his temples. “So what do you want me to do about it?” he asks tiredly. “I don’t really want to treat him. He’s a jerk after all.”

At that statement, Celty’s shoulders sag considerably. She wasn’t one to watch people to suffer, but she knew what Izaya had done in the past and wasn’t pleased in the slightest.

“I believe the saying goes, ‘Fall down seven times and get up eight.’ No matter how bad things seem for Izaya, he has always been stubborn. Don’t expect this to be the end of him just because he broke his leg or something,” Shinra says sternly.

Shizuo nods in agreement. “If there’s one thing that the damn flea does well, it’s perseverance.” He clicks his tongue in annoyance, the thought of complimenting his enemy hurting his pride. He lights a cigarette once more and lets out a puff of smoke.

* * *

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

I.U.G. [7/15 people chatting]

 **Strong Dragon:** So wait, what happened??

 **Kuro Speed:** It was nothing...

 **Sensei:** It couldn't have been nothing!

 **Loverboy <3:** I can’t stand people like that...

 **Kuro Speed:** It’s okay, it really was nothing!

 **Strong Dragon:** Well, whatever happened, I’m just glad you’re okay!

 **Kuro Speed:** Anyway, I have to go meet up with Izaya.

 **Kuro Speed:** I’ll talk to you guys later! (⌒‿⌒)

 **Sensei:** Oh, wait!

 **Kuro Speed:** ??

 **Sensei:** He came on again, right?

 **Kuro Speed:** Yeah.

 **Strong Dragon:** I was there, too.

 **Sensei:** So he hasn’t recognized any of us yet??

 **Karasu:** It is highly unlikely.

* * *

A sudden, loud clanging sound causes the woman with the phone to jump in surprise. Looking around frantically, she takes a somewhat defensive stance only to recognize a pair of brown, beady eyes staring her down almost like a cat would their prey. She glances left of the figure and spots a led pipe rolling around on the floor.

With a chuckle, Orihara Izaya jumps down from his perch on a waist-high concrete wall. He walks toward the black-clad figure in big strides, almost as if he is skipping. His steps echoing off the parking complex’s ceiling, he approaches calmly. “Hello Transporter-san~!” he purrs, stretching his arms out almost as if to give her a hug. Celty Sturluson steps back in a mixture of disgust and surprise.

[ H-hello, Izaya... ] she types quietly into her PDA. He smirks, satisfied by her terrified reaction.

“Anyway, here’s what I need you to deliver~. I hope you remember the address,” Izaya smiles. He holds out a black plastic bag for the dullahan to take.

It is somewhat heavy and Celty curiously glances inside to see what made up the contents as she takes it from him. She recognizes what’s inside and instantly freezes. Her hands shake as she takes out her PDA once more. [ What do you need to deliver guns for?!? ] She is somewhat terrified at the thought of the task she has been given.

Izaya shrugs nonchalantly, acting as if it wasn’t that big of a deal. “That isn’t for me to say. The client just wanted these delivered,” he says sadistically, an evil shadow being cast over his eyes. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he immediately regains composure and turns away from her. “Anyway, I’ll see you later~.” He walks away from her, waving to her with the back of his hand.

As soon as he leaves, Celty sighs in relief. She carefully places the bag of weapons on her bike seat and returns to the Dollar’s website.

* * *

 **Strong Dragon:** I wouldn’t think so...

 **Sensei:** It’s true though!

 **Sensei:** That man has absolutely no sense of dignity.

 **Hishonna:** He never has...

* * *

Not having the heart to talk, the dullahan quietly mounts her bike, bag in hand, toward the given address.

* * *

 – –CELTY STURLUSON IS KURO SPEED– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~! I really appreciate it and I am so sorry it's so short!! I wanted to update sooner, but life likes to put up obstacles...XD
> 
> Anyway...I feel like explaining the names of the chat characters I have revealed so far since I put a lot of thought into this:
> 
> Hishonna (Namie Yagiri) Hisho=secretary + Onna=woman  
> Since Namie is Izaya's secretary and the chat is about him, she decided to put her relationship to him.
> 
> Kuro Speed (Celty Sturluson) Kuro=black + Speed  
> This one is kind of self explanatory. She is the black rider and goes fast, so yeah...
> 
> I will explain the other character's chat names as they appear. Some of the characters you may not be familiar with, and there may be a couple OC's, but they are generally unimportant. (I hate fanfictions with OC pairings)
> 
> Thanks again~! Hope you look forward to next chapter!!


	6. Detective Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Tantei=?  
> Sensei=?  
> Loverboy <3=?

– –13 weeks ago– –

The informant shoves his hands in his pockets, a shiver running through his back as he walks down the streets of Ikebukuro toward his apartment back in Shinjuku. The bruises littering his pale skin don't hurt, but the vice grip print on his leg burns a little each time he takes a step on it. Doing his best to cover his limp, the informant begins to skip down the street. As he passes a park, he recognizes a familiar crop of blonde hair. A sadistic grin spreads across Izaya's face as he recognizes his nemesis. As he begins to approach him, he notices another person sitting beside the monster. Their face is blocked by the debt-collector, but Izaya instantly recognizes the high schooler.

"Hello Miyoshi-kun~!*" the informant sneers as he approaches the two. He stands in front of the red-haired boy, completely ignoring the growls coming from the ex-bartender.

"H-hello Izaya-san," he mutters in reply, refusing to look the raven-haired male directly in the eye. Izaya's proclaimed "detective" glances nervously at his blonde companion, worried that he is about to get another vending machine to the face.

"I-za-ya." Said informant finally turns his attention to the angry blonde monster known as Shizuo Heiwajima. He stands, looming over the two with an enraged expression as he crushes a milk container in his hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" The ex-bartender asks, shaking in rage.

"Nothing really." Izaya shrugs. "Just saying hello to my cute little kouhai~!" he announces, places his hands on the high-schooler's trembling shoulders.

Shizuo's eye twitches in annoyance. "What are you scheming, you damn flea?" he asks loudly, picking up the trashcan next to the bench with one hand. "You've been gone for 3 weeks!"

"It doesn't mean I'm scheming anything, does it?" Izaya asks with a smirk. "But really, Shizu-chan. To have such conspiracy theories when you're already 24..." he trails off as the ex-bartender snaps and begins to throw punches at the informant. "When you go around saying stuff like that it only makes you look ridiculous you know~!" the informant teases, dodging the various attacks.

"Shut up!" the bartender howls.

"Or could it be that, you missed me?" the informant teases. This causes the bartender to freeze for just a slight second. The informant, of course, doesn't miss his hesitation and his smirk falters, eyes widening incredulously. "Ohoh~? Did you really~?" Izaya continues, his grin growing wider.

“No way in _hell_! Go die you damned flea!” Finally, the full-fledged fight breaks out as the infamous blonde ex-bartender chases the Shinjuku informant through the streets of Ikebukuro.

Adrenaline begins to pump through Izaya as he jumps on buildings and avoids various projectiles. His rather evil laugh fills the air along with the crunch of vending machines and trash cans on the empty street. He turns his head, watching as the monster Heiwajima Shizuo chased crazily after him. Smirking in delight, he jumps backward to dodge an incoming bench. Suddenly his left heel hits something hard and he stumbles back clumsily onto the concrete.

As he hits the floor, pain illuminates his already injured leg. The shock passing through his ankle makes his calf feel numb. Still sitting, he pulls his leg closer to him, examining the damage. Blood begins to squeeze out of the indent above his achilles heel. Glancing up, he looks to see what he tripped over: the curb. Sighing in agony, he quickly conceals his pain behind a forced smirk. Standing up quietly, he is now face-to-face with the monster himself.

“Never knew fleas were so clumsy,” Shizuo chuckles darkly, his grip tightening on the stop sign.

The informant unconsciously takes a step backward to get further away from his nemesis, but makes the mistake of using his bad leg. Knees beginning to wobble, he tries to stand firm to oncoming attack. His smirk has now become more of teeth gritting in pain.

“Wait! Shizuo-san!” a voice pulls both out of their intense stare-off. Miyoshi comes into view, panting heavily as he finally catches up with the crazy duo. “He’s already injured, don’t hurt him!”

Shizuo confusedly glances back at Izaya, giving him a once-over. “Looks fine to me,” Shizuo states gruffly.

Izaya shifts his weight onto his good leg nervously, now wishing to get away before Shizuo notices that he actually was injured. He glances around anxiously looking for different escape routes. As soon as Shizuo directs his attention back to Miyoshi, the informant sprints as swiftly and silently as he can toward toward a vacant alley. It takes a minute for the bartender to notice that the raven-haired man in gone, but by that time Izaya had already scaled the building and was almost out of sight.

“And stay out!” Shizuo shouts after him, making sure the informant heard. Sighing in slight annoyance, he pulls out a cigarette and light it. “Damn flea,” he mutters, giving up on chasing after the man.

“Did you see the way he was walking?” Miyoshi asks, getting back to his point. The bartender shakes his head, hands in his pockets firmly. The high-schooler just sighs. "I think he hurt his leg, he was limping."

Shizuo's eyes widen in realization as he remembers what Celty had said earlier:

> "He had bruises all over! They were on his arms, neck...everywhere! He was limping...he looked awful."

Shizuo makes an "o" shape with his mouth, finally coming to understand what had happened.

"Tch. Whatever," Shizuo finally says, but his thoughts are completely different.  _Well at least I didn't go any further._ "C'mon let's go," Shizuo states, turning to continue to walk down mainstreet. Miyoshi follows him with a quiet sigh.

* * *

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

I.U.G. [4/15 people chatting]

 **Hishonna:**  I don't know, but he seems really excited lately...

 **Hishonna:** It's kind of creepy.

 **Sensei:** Haha, yeah! The way he smiles is weird...

 **Tantei:** He kind of scares me...

 **Loverboy <3:** In what way?

 **Sensei:** Cuz he looks evil!!

 **Loverboy <3:** ...I wasn't talking to you...

 **Tantei:**  Oh.

 **Tantei:** Because he's so mischievous I always feel like he is going to do something bad...

 **Sensei:** TT-TT

 **Loverboy <3: **That's true.

 **Hishonna:** So how have things been between you and  _him_?

 **Loverboy <3:** ...I don't know why you care, Yagiri-san

 **Loverboy <3:** But it's alright I guess...

 **Sensei:**  That's a lie.

 **Tantei:** Haha, don't tease him...

 **Sensei:** It's true, though~!

* * *

The flash of a fur coat catches the young boy's attention. He swiftly ducks behind a trashcan as he watches Orihara Izaya pass.

* * *

 **Tantei:** Ah

 **Tantei:** I see Orihara-san!

 **Sensei:** Really?

 **Loverboy <3:** Where?

 **Hishonna:** Where is that slacker?!

 **Hishonna:** He left me to do all his dirty work!

 **Tantei:** One second, I'll take a picture.

* * *

He tries to open the camera on his phone, but when he tries to take a picture, he realizes that the informant was gone. Looking around confused, the boy sighs.

"Hello Miyoshi-kun~!" a familiar voice chirps from behind him. The red-haired boy squeaks, jumping in surprise.

"Oh, h-hi," he manages to get out, over his rushing pulse. He glances up nervously at Izaya, sheepishly tucking his phone in his pocket before the informant could see.

"Uwah~ It's been a while since I saw you last~! How have things been?" Izaya asks quite happily. The teenage boy knew that he wasn't asking about his personal life, but how things have been with Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya knew that Miyoshi was somewhat close to the ex-bartender and sometimes relied on him for information since he couldn't ask Shinra or Celty.

"A-alright. I went out with Shizuo-san to get dessert not too long ago..." the boy replies quietly. Izaya begins to laugh at this and slings his arm around the boy's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Wow, really? Want to tell me more~?" the informant purrs, chuckling evilly.  _It's actually convenient I ran into him before the end of the week. The more information the better~!_

Meanwhile, the red-head was anxious to leave. A cold sweat pouring down his face, he tries think of an excuse.  _Why did I have to run into him now?! Somebody help me!_

* * *

– –YOSHIMUNE MIYOSHI IS TANTEI– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Miyoshi Yoshimune is a character the manga "Durarara!! 3way Standoff" (which Izaya is hilarious in...) He has red hair, brown eyes and works somewhat as Izaya's detective, but he really doesn't like him... ^3^ Miyoshi is also good friends with Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty as he is often depicted with them. (He even ends up going with Shizuo to get some sweets XD) I really liked his character so I wanted to use him!!
> 
> Durarara!! 3way Standoff also inspired me 'cuz there's this one panel where Mikado shows Miyoshi a "Heiwajima Shizuo Warning Board" on his phone where people warn others where Shizuo is so they can avoid him.
> 
> Oh, by the way  
> Tantei (Yoshimune Miyoshi) Tantei=detective  
> Since Miyoshi does detective work for Izaya, he put that~ (but in this case I guess he is kind of like a double agent since he is giving information ON Izaya, not just to him XD)


	7. Love Blossoms in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakura=Izaya  
> Kuro Speed=Celty  
> Sensei=?  
> Loverboy <3=?  
> 

– –13 weeks ago– –

Shizuo took another drag from his cigarette, tapping foot inhumanly fast as he awaited his kouhai and Tom, utterly annoyed. She had volunteered to do the next job. Shizuo began to protest, but Tom had insisted that the ex-bartender take a break.

“Shizuo-senpai,” Vorona says, capturing the blonde’s attention. He glances up to see Vorona and Tom walking towards him.

“Ah,” Shizuo crushes his cigarette under his foot and walks toward his co-workers. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he joins them. “How did it go?”

“They didn’t pay up, as usual.” Tom admits, rubbing the back of his head as he forcibly laughs. Shizuo just nods in understanding, and the three of them continue their walk toward the next client.

Being back out on the open street causes Shizuo to glance around frantically as if he is searching for something, or someone. The bartender was, in fact, looking for any trouble that happened to be named Orihara Izaya. His associates notice this and silently exchange worried glances.

“Shizuo, how about you take the rest of the day off?” Tom offers. “You seem kind of paranoid, may I ask why?”

Shizuo glances at his friend, his mind still wandering. Realizing that Tom was talking to him, he sighs. “It’s that stupid flea. I can’t help but think that he's scheming. Last time I saw him he was injured, but I think he was just using that to his advantage,” Shizuo admits.

Tom sighs. “I knew something was up. Go hang out with your underground doctor friend or something. It’ll help clear your mind,” he suggests.

Vorona nods in agreement seeing Shizuo’s reluctance. “I can go with Shizuo-senpai if you wish,” the blonde Russian offers.

The debt collector exhales in defeat shaking his head quietly. “I can go myself. Thank you for the offer though.”

⁂

Standing in front of Shinra’s apartment, the fake blonde sighed. Quietly knocking on the door he begins to go over why he was so distressed in the first place. _The flea must have been busy if he got such bad injuries._ Just thinking of the informant in pain by someone else's hand causes anger surges through Shizuo. Shinra opens the door in surprise and fear. Sure enough, Shizuo had unconsciously made an indent in the wall. The underground doctor begins to flail about, examining his precious wall while the ex-bartender just takes another drag from his cigarette as if nothing had happened.

"Shizuo! Why did you do that?" the doctor asks, fuming in annoyance.

Shizuo sighs, quietly apologizing. "Sorry, sorry. I'll pay for the damage." Walking into Shinra's apartment, he spots Celty who stands equally as mad at the debt collector. "That stupid flea," Shizuo trails off, noticing they had company in the room.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~!" a succulent voice grates against his ears.

He recognizes the voice and instantly snaps. Pure hatred pumping through every vein in Shizuo's body, he picks up a table sitting adjacent to him and prepares to throw it at the raven-haired man. Celty quickly jumps in front of the blonde man just in time to stop him from actually throwing the object in his hands.

[ Shizuo! Please stop! He's injured! ] the dullahan clumsily types on her PDA as she continues to block him.

"Tch," Shizuo scowls, finally putting the table down. "Injured my ass. That idiot can't be hurt!" Shizuo shoots a sharp glare at the informant before folding his arms and leaning against the wall in compliance to his friend's requests.

"Oh~," Izaya teases. "Am I not allowed to be injured?" He sits on the couch, his left leg elevated on a nearby chair. Shinra's supplies balance messily, spilled all over the table as if he was in the middle of treating the man's wounds.

The bartender's eyebrows twitch at this statement and he loses his temper once more. "Shut up, flea! You can't be hurt and that's it because I'm the only one who can hurt you and I didn't do that!" he states with a growl, gesturing to Izaya's bandaged leg.

The whole room is somewhat taken aback, especially Izaya, but he is also the quickest to recover. "Ah, is that so~?" he asks, regaining his calm persona despite his brain screaming at him to leave before things escalate. The last thing the informant wanted was for the blonde to break his already injured leg and cause his recovery to prolong. Shooting quick glances around the room, he spots a means of escape. "I didn't know that it affected you so much~!"

Shizuo, just beginning to understand what he said, becomes a little flushed. "I didn't mean it like that!" the bartender growls, mortified by the way he worded that.  _It sounded so much better in my head._

The informant, however, was not paying attention in any way, shape, or form, he just took this moment of confusion to leap to his feet and sprint towards the nearest window. "Bye, Shizu-chan, hope you don't miss me too badly~! Love ya~!" he calls, jumping onto the windowsill and waving goodbye to his enemy. Hastily opening the shutters, he leaps out.

The room is dead silent for a minute, comprehending what the informant had said. Two minutes pass, then five minutes. "What the hell?" Shizuo finally mutters, his face drawn back in disgust.

Of course, the raven-haired man hadn't actually meant his statement. It had worked exactly as he had planned, to stun his enemy so he could make a quick getaway.

* * *

 – –Current Day: Tuesday– – 

I.U.G. [3/15 people chatting]

\- – **Nakura**  logged in.

 **Sensei:** It's hard to say!

 **Kuro Speed:** I don't think so...

 **Loverboy <3: ** Eh, Why not?

 **Nakura:** Hello you guys~!

 **Nakura:** How have things been?

* * *

This post makes the person typing instantly spit out his coffee.  _Why is he online now?_ The man glances at his clock. 1:12 in the morning. "Wow, Izaya," he mutters aloud.

* * *

 **Kuro Speed:** Fine.

 **Kuro Speed:** How have you been?

* * *

A small smile crosses his face as he reads the replies. Glancing meaningfully at their sender, he smiles and readjusts his glasses. She doesn't notice, typing away at her computer, so he does the same.

* * *

 **Sensei:** Long time no see, Nakura-san.

 **Nakura:**  Ah, it's only been a couple days since I've been on~!

 **Nakura:**  It's surprising that you missed me that much~

 **Kuro Speed:** Nobody missed you that much...

* * *

This causes the man to lean his head back and start to guffaw. "Celty! That's so mean~!" Shinra Kishitani calls to his beloved, tears of laughter forming in the corners of his eyes. The headless woman turns to him, an embarrassed smoke pouring out of her neck.

[ Was it too mean? ] she asks worriedly, [ Should I apologize? ]

The doctor just shakes his head, chuckling quietly to himself. "No, I'm sure that Izaya can handle it. After all, he has had to deal with much worse."

* * *

 **Nakura:**  How mean, Kuro-san. (-ω-、)

 **Nakura:** And here I thought you were one of the people who liked me~

 **Nakura:** Anyway, sorry for being on such a short time, but I have some things to attend to~!

– – **Nakura** logged off.

 **Loverboy <3:** He's gone?

 **Kuro Speed:** I guess...

 **Sensei:** Must be something important if he can't wait for our goodbyes~!

 **Kuro Speed:** I wouldn't even want to say goodbye to him anyway...

 **Sensei:** Celty is so mean to everyone else~!

 **Sensei:** But that's what I love about her~!

* * *

A quick punch to the shoulder causes the doctor to tear his face away from the screen. "Ow! That hurt, Celty~!" he cries, over exaggerating his injury in order to get attention from his lover. Celty only crosses her arms, her smoke filling the entire room in embarrassment.

[ You did that on purpose didn't you?! ] she types incredulously, her fingers shaking quietly in humiliation. The only answer is a tackle by the bespectacled man as he envelops her in a hug and smothers her in kisses.

* * *

– –SENSEI IS KISHITANI SHINRA– – 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished~! Ah, this took me a lot longer than expected... TT.TT I wanted to update twice this weekend, but it seems my seemingly empty life was booked full. I just barely got this chapter up!! Anyway, I swear there will be a lot more chatting in the chapters to come~!
> 
> Sensei (Shinra Kishitani) Sensei=doctor/teacher; a person of respectable authority that is considered knowledgable  
> Shinra chose this because he likes to think he is very knowledgable and partially because it will make him look good in front of Celty XD


	8. My Questions Are Answered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuro Speed=Celty  
> Fig=?  
> mangagirl113=?  
> Strong Dragon=?  
> 

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

After dropping off his deliveries to the Black Bike and bumping into Miyoshi, the informant was left wandering the streets of Ikebukuro. He was half-heartedly searching for the ex-bartender to ask him if the said rumour was indeed true. Rain had begun to pour heavily, but the it didn't affect the informant much. He kept walking, seeking shelter under passing buildings' overhangs.

> _“Ah, sorry to bother you once more, but I was wondering if you could possibly get the information about Heiwajima Shizuo to us before the end of the week? I heard he has himself a girlfriend. He screwed us over last time, so I was hoping to use this against him.”_

The informant smiles sadistically to himself as he recalls what his potential client had stated over the phone. _It’s nice to know that he thinks the same way as me._ Just the thought of being able to use something like that against his arch nemesis made him shiver in delight. Beginning to skip along the sidewalk, he casually scans the crowd for interesting individuals and ignores the strange glances cast his way. It isn’t long before he recognizes a familiar crop of blonde hair.

“Shizu-chan~!” the informant calls cheerfully, trying to get the ex-bartender’s attention. He spots the blonde woman, Vorona, and his boss with him in a narrow alleyway. A smirk envelops his face and he waves in the blonde’s direction. Shizuo Heiwajima turns around to face him, and is taken aback for a second as he realizes that Orihara Izaya was walking toward him.

“Ah, Izaya,” he mutters quietly in acknowledgment, taking a drag from his cigarette. The debt-collector displays a strange expression, almost as if he was... _pleased?_

The informant is shocked at the strange use of content plastered on the bartender’s face. _No way. That monster can never be happy. After all, monsters never get happy endings._ Izaya’s smirk falters for a split second, but then comes back full force. _Is that rumour true?_ The informant glances over at the busty Russian to Shizuo’s left. _Are those two dating? It wouldn't be such a shock to me since they get along so well._

“What’re you doin’ here?” Shizuo asks calmly, exhaling cigarette smoke. Annoyance ~~jealousy~~ begins to bubble in the pit of the informant's stomach. _Why isn’t he getting angry? Why isn’t he yelling at me or chasing me?_ A slight frown replaces Izaya's normal cocky smirk.

The brunette chuckles darkly, trying to regain composure. “I was just passing through town and I thought I would ask you a question that has been weighing on my mind~,” At this, the three of them look up at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, Izaya continues, “You see, there have been rumours--” the informant begins to pace as he talks, occasionally waving his hands for emphasis. “--that Shizu-chan has a girlfriend. I came to confirm if they were true~!” He looks up at the blonde, trying to predict his expression. Of course, the informant suspected that the monster would get angry in either situation. The possible situations were:

A; If it was true then he would either be embarrassed or angry at how the informant knew that.

B; If it was not true then he would either get angry and yell at Izaya or be speechless at how he could assume something like that.

Of course, the beast did none of them. Instead, a sad smile occupies the blonde's lips as he quietly chuckles to himself. The informant blinks at the ex-bartender, trying to process his reaction. "Nope. I don't have a girlfriend," he states simply, shrugging to show his indifference, but his eyes tell otherwise. Shizuo's eyes shine brightly as if he was glad the informant had asked him.

This hit the raven-haired male. Hard. "W-what?" Izaya chokes out, giving up on maintaining his façade. _Why isn't he acting predictable? I always know how he acts. Why is he not angry? WHY IS HE NOT ANGRY?_ Izaya's thoughts rampage inside his head as he stares dumbfounded at the bartender. Just the thought of their normal routine being broken by some friendly act on Shizuo's part made him sick. _He should be enraged! Chasing after me! Shouting at me to die or get out of Ikebukuro! Why? WHY? Why is he acting so different?!_

_Why_

_is_

_he_

_not_

_angry?_

"I'm not gonna get angry if that's what you're looking for," Shizuo says simply as if reading the informant’s mind. Izaya's head snaps up in confusion, his eyes narrowed into a glare, only for Shizuo to avert his gaze. He plays it off by adjusting his tinted sunglasses and exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Why not?" Izaya snaps back, annoyance dancing in his eyes. Silence is the only answer the informant gets. Frustration fills every corner of his brain, his thought process halting.  _I should just provoke him. I already got what I wanted out of this disgusting beast._ Once more, Izaya's lopsided smirk returns to his face. "I already know the answer anyway. I just wanted to see how you'd react~!" Shizuo looks up in surprise at this, but the raven-haired has already begun his spiel and doesn't notice.

"You don't have a girlfriend, but want one. I bet you already have someone you like and would like to date, but haven't asked her yet~! The reason why you are acting this way is because they are nearby and you want to appear good in front of them~!" the informant teases. If Izaya had been looking, he would have noticed Shizuo's eyebrows rise, impressed by the raven's words' accuracy.

"Could it be that you like the Russian woman~?" he asks slyly, gesturing to Vorona. Silence engulfs the area and for a moment Izaya thinks that he was right. Suddenly, Shizuo begins to laugh loudly. The blonde bends over, grabbing at his stomach as he howls with laughter. Izaya was as lost as the rest of the passing crowd and a little frightened by the monster's outburst. All he can do is stare at the monster in surprise and confusion.

"Me and Vorona?" he asks, finally regaining his composure. "No way!" The ex-bartender bursts into deafening laughter once more, leaving an utterly confused informant.

Izaya sends a quick glance in the said Russian's direction. They make eye contact, but she quickly looks away. The informant notices a somewhat angry expression and recognizes it as jealousy. Most people would feel sympathy toward her, after all if she did like Heiwajima Shizuo her love was one-sided, but Izaya could only grin wryly.  _Ah, how typical. Humans can be so boring sometimes._ He sighs before glancing up at her once more. She stands expressionless, but the informant doesn't miss the slight twitching of her left eyebrow.  _If she is jealous, she must know who he likes._

"Why does my love life concern you?" Shizuo says, bringing the brunette's attention back to him. Shizuo wears a pleased smirk, but the informant doesn't bother to react.

Izaya chuckles dryly, "You think I would care about you personally? It's my job to gather information and see if rumours are true~. I didn't think you were stupid enough to not know that~!" the informant teases. "Why would I be interested in a monster's love life~? It's not as if it affects me in any way~!"

Izaya can see a vein appear on the ex-bartender's forehead and is suddenly filled with a sense of pride. Shizuo begins to walk toward his designated enemy, rage surging through every fiber in his body. Izaya's signature sadistic grin graces his face as he continues to mock his nemesis. "A beast like you isn't loved; everyone fears you~! Who would fall in love with someone who could snap in one second and kill you~?" The informant can tell he's hit a sensitive point. The bartender twitches, instantly stopping in place, a somewhat disappointed and hurt frown forming his mouth.

Silence fills the alley once more, the rain pounding a lulling rhythm on the concrete sidewalk. A few seconds pass before Shizuo speaks up. "It may seem impossible to you, but I was always told that if you love someone enough then anything is possible," he states, a shadow passing eerily over his eyes.

"Pfft." The informant lets out a hearty laugh. "Ahaha! You actually love someone? That's impossible!" He means what he says, but the context is interpreted somewhat differently by his listeners. Izaya had meant to say that it was impossible for Shizuo to love someone since he was a monster and the person he loved was most likely a human. More specifically, one of _Izaya's_ humans. Izaya implied that he himself would make it impossible for his enemy to be in love since he didn't want his precious humans to get mixed up with a beast, while Shizuo thought that he meant that it was physically impossible for him to love someone since he was a "monster".

"You don't know that!" Shizuo growls, gritting his teeth tightly together. He closes the distance between them and grabs a fistful of the informant's shirt, lifting him into the air. The informant's smirk grows widely, succeeding in his plan to piss of the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. "Who are you to say what is impossible?" Shizuo shouts, glaring at the man in his grasp.

As if the cheshire cat, Izaya's grin grows wider. Taking this moment of discord, he pulls out a knife and slashes his enemy's wrist, his reflexes like a cat's as well. This causes the bartender to drop the informant in surprise, blood now beginning to pour from his new wound. "Haha~! Shizu-chan is an  _idiot_ ~!" 

With that, the normal chase began once more. The informant ran off into the street being followed by a screaming man in a bartender uniform. Despite the pouring rain, the two ran down the street with speed that could rival a speeding car. The screaming of "Izaya!" and the sound of crashing projectiles was all that the two could hear. They didn't pay attention to the civilians' shouting or the sound of the rain, they just chased each other for what seemed like hours.

* * *

I.U.G. [4/15 people chatting]

 **Strong Dragon:**  It's been raining for a while now...

 **Fig:** Yeah, it doesn't seem like it will let up anytime soon.

 **mangagirl113:** I'm so disappointed!

 **mangagirl113:** The rain caused all of the maid cafes to close!!

 **mangagirl113:** Now where will I get my entertainment?

 **Kuro Speed:** You could always hang out with friends.

 **Strong Dragon:**  Yeah, that's how I spend most of my time!

 **Strong Dragon:** It's really fun!

 **mangagirl113:**  I do!

 **mangagirl113:**  But I need my daily dose of BL...

 **mangagirl113:** Where’s Loverboy when you need him~?

 **Fig:** I don’t think that’s what he wants to be known for...

 **Strong Dragon:** I think so as well...

 **mangagirl113:** But Lover-kun _is_ gay~!

* * *

In that moment, a loud roar is heard, causing both people inside the van to look up instantly. “IZAYA! Get back here you bastard!” the fortissimo of Ikebukuro shouts after the raven-haired informant.

A girly squeal comes from one of the passengers. “Kya~! It’s Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza! This is quality BL~!” The other man with a phone in his hand just sighs at his friend’s antics. _Despite the rain, it seems as if the two enemies still decided to chase each other._ He sighs, glancing back at his phone to reply once more. He and his three friends were sitting in a van, listening to the tapping of the rain, but now the van was filled with Erika Karisawa's girly screaming.

"I can't wait until this is all over with," Kyohei Kadota mutters to himself, sick of listening to his friend squeal every time she sees one of his friends from high school. He just sighs and returns to the chat, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

– –FIG IS KYOHEI KADOTA– –

– –MANGAGIRL113 IS KARISAWA ERIKA– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, SORRY! A MILLION TIMES SORRY! TT_TT  
> I meant to update sooner, but I didn't have any motivation and I hated my writing...I almost decided to scrap it and start over...  
> I PROMISE TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!! I am the worst procrastinator and I've been marathoning this anime called Chihayafuru. Also, I just finished my finals for summer school yesterday so I barely had any time to write...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and still stick with me!!
> 
> Fig (Kyohei Kadota) Fig  
> Kadota is a type of fig...so yeah. XD
> 
> mangagirl113 (Karisawa Erika) Manga=Japanese comic books + girl + 113  
> Kind of self explanatory, but Erika loves manga and is a girl. 113 or November 3 is her birthday!


	9. Three Destructive States: Adrenaline, Love, and Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakura=Izaya  
> Hishonna=Namie  
> Strong Dragon=?  
> Akahime=?  
> Bishounen=?  
> Loverboy <3=?

– –13 weeks ago– –

> "Oh~, am I not allowed to be injured?"
> 
> "Shut up, flea! You can't be hurt and that's it because I'm the only one who can hurt you and I didn't do that!"

_Why did I say that?_ A bartender groans, inwardly beating himself up as he walks down the sidewalk with his associates. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and his mouth in a tight scowl he recalls the what happened while he was at Shinra's. 

> "Bye, Shizu-chan, hope you don't miss me too badly~! Love ya~!"

A new set of veins break out on his forehead and he crushes his cigarette in growing rage. "That bastard plays dirty," he mutters to himself, engulfed in an aura of rage. The people who pass him instantly steer clear of his path, terrified of the angry expression on the bartender's face. He mumbles under his breath, directing insults to the informant despite him not being anywhere nearby. He says things like:

"Fucking bastard, I'm going to kill him the next time I see him" and his infamous mantra--"kill kill kill kill kill".

"-izuo. Shizuo? Shizuo! I said, Shizuo Heiwajima!" A voice causes the blonde to snap back to the reality, Shizuo comes face to face with his coworker and friend, Tom.

"Ah, Tom-san." Tom and Varona stand, arms crossed and glaring somewhat annoyed at the bartender. Glancing down, he finds a bent stop sign clenched in his hands. Shizuo then realizes why his friend was trying to get his attention. "Ah, sorry. I lost control," the blonde apologizes, bowing somewhat embarrassedly as he drops the sign.

Tom just chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's alright, you were just scaring the clientele." Sure enough, Shizuo spots a man crouching behind a dumpster, trembling in terror. His eyes incredulously wide, all the man does is stare at the pole bent out of shape as he tries to make sense of how the opposing blonde man could be so strong.

Shizuo makes an "o" shape with his mouth, finally bending down to deal with the man who looked like he was about to need some new pants. "Sorry. I'm not gonna hurt you," Shizuo mutters as he sticks out his hand to help the man up. The man just makes a squeak of fear at the gesture and scoots further back in order to avoid the same fate as the bent pole. Realizing that he isn't going to get hurt, the man just stands up and begins to sprint away as fast as humanly possible.

The ex-bartender just sighs as the sight, slowly standing up and returning his attention to his co workers.

* * *

~~~

* * *

Two high schoolers walking down the street are a bit surprised by a man screaming as his runs down the street. His clothes dirtied and rumpled, the man sprints as fast as he can as if he was running away from something, or more specifically someone. The boy silently glances to the bespectacled girl standing to the right of him, confused and somewhat intrigued. As the man begins to near the two, the girl takes a more defensive stance as if to protect herself and her companion if the man decided to attack.

Both high schoolers sigh in relief as the man continues to run down the street, easily passing the two. An awkward silence fills the air and the two continue to walk toward their high school. As they continue to head toward their school, murmuring from passersby can be heard. This causes both of the students to look around for what is causing the ruckus. Sure enough, the two spot a familiar informant standing in the center of a nearby park as he seemingly talks to the black rider.

"Ah, look it's Orihara-san and Celty-san," the boy, Ryuugamine Mikado points out to his female companion. Anri Sonohara just nods in agreement and gestures for her friend to continue walking. Much to her horror, Mikado begins to walk toward the infamous duo as if entranced. Anri's eyes widen and she follows after him, constantly glancing at her surroundings to make sure nothing suspicious happened.

Izaya is the first to notice the approaching high school students. He stands, leaning against the rails surrounding the fountain as Celty stands next to her bike, Shooter. "Ah, Mikado-kun, Saika-san. Nice to see you two~!" the raven practically purrs, his already present smirk multiplying in size. Celty turns and greets the two as well while Anri shoots a warning glare toward the raven-haired man.

[ What brings you two here? Shouldn't you be heading to school? ] She asks kindly, typing on her PDA. Mikado rubs his head sheepishly, turning to face his friend.

"We were on our way and decided to say hi," the boy says simply. He personally likes seeing the notorious informant and the legendary headless rider. Just being with them makes him feel special and most importantly up to date. Mikado became terrified of falling behind the crowd and was constantly seeking new ways to stay in the spotlight for as long as possible. Trying to find ways to get every single important detail about the city's whereabouts, he has befriended the fortissimo of Ikebukuro and the great informant despite his childhood friend's warnings. Shizuo warns him about new gangs, big events regarding Hanejima Yuuhei and Hijiribe Ruri, and any dangerous events such as robberies or murders. In turn for information on Shizuo or things going on in Raira, Izaya tells him about everything else he wishes to know. It was a mutual relationship established on a constant feed of information.

Anri nods in agreement and smiles awkwardly. Despite being able to protect herself easily against most threats around these two she always feels insecure. Celty, after all, wasn't human so Saika felt no obligation to "love" her in any way. Saika wasn't sure on how to react to the informant since he shared her mutual love for humanity, although in a different way. Although he was indeed human, there was an undeniable quality about him that made him appear to be the god he claimed to be. Anri herself was kind of anxious to get far away from the informant. Call if fear, but the possessed girl had seen Izaya in action and knew that he could easily beat Mikado or her other friends. The one thing she absolutely despised about the informant was that he was unpredictable. One minute he could he spouting off about how he loved humans and then the next he could be trying to persuade them to end their own lives. She feared for her newfound friends' safety and knew that there was always a possibility of them being in danger around Orihara Izaya.

[ That was very kind of you. ^_^ ] Celty types, a smile practically emanating from her empty helmet. [ Anyway, I should go. I hope to see you all later! ] With that, she slides her phone back in her sleeve and hops on her bike. Revving the engine twice, she shoots onto the crowded streets.

As the black mass disappears into the distance, Izaya's smirk widens. Anri can hear him mutter something under his breaths that sounds faintly sounds like, "I'm sure you will". Just the thought causes shivers to travel down her spine. She says a silent prayer for the dullahan, hoping the raven doesn't have anything terrible planned for her.

"That'll be my cue too~!" the informant speaks up, standing up. An evil glint in his eye, he begins to skip down the street in the opposite direction toward the subway. "Well, then I'll see you later~," he grins and waves toward the two. Mikado, surprisingly, returns the action and watches as the informant disappears down the subway steps.

"Alright. Then let's get going too." Mikado states, smiling toward his crush. She just nods quietly in agreement as they resume their previous course toward Raira Academy.

* * *

\- -Current Day: Wednesday– –

I.U.G. [5/15 people chatting]

 **Bishounen:** So what??

 **Bishounen:** I don't think that really matter at this point~! (^.-)~

\- – **Nakura**  logged in.

 **Strong Dragon:** Eh, I guess...?

 **Nakura:** Helloooo~

 **Nakura:** I'm back!!

 **Akahime:** Ah, Nakura-san.

 **Strong Dragon:** Welcome back.

 **Nakura:** What's up?

 **Nakura:** Didja guys miss me??

 **Bishounen:** Not really...ヽ(￣～￣ )ノ

 **Bishounen:** Don't feel so proud.

 **Nakura:** So mean~!

 **Nakura:**  Ah, wait!!

 **Nakura:** I don't think we've met, Bishou-kun~!!

 **Bishounen:** I'm glad...

 **Bishounen:** I would never like someone like you.

 **Nakura:** Haaa...Bishou-kun is so mean to me!! Σ(个_个)

* * *

The boy holding his phone just rolls his eyes at this half-assed comment. To be honest, he didn't really care that much what the other person thought of him. Even if it was Izaya Orihara. He just wanted Izaya out of his life, yet he also wanted to spout countless insults at the man and go strangle him.

* * *

 **Strong Dragon:** It's alright.

 **Strong Dragon:** He's like that to everyone!

 **Bishounen:** I am not!!

 **Nakura:** I see~! (¬‿¬ )

 **Nakura:** So, who else is on besides you three??

– – **Hishonna** logged off.

 **Loverboy <3:** I am.

 **Nakura:** Ah, why is everyone so shy~?

 **Nakura:** Don't worry I don't bite!

 **Akahime:**  .....

 **Strong Dragon:** Is that so?

 **Nakura:** It's true! (￣▽￣)

 **Bishounen:** Shut up.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~

* * *

 **Nakura:** Why do you hate me~?? T^T

 **Bishounen:** I don't.

 **Bishounen:** Actually that's a lie.

 **Strong Dragon:**  Why? Nakura didn't anything.

 **Nakura:** Right?? Thank you Dragon-san!

 **Bishounen:** Because.

 **Bishounen:** He's annoying.

* * *

The boy holding his phone chuckles, a small grin on his lips as he reads the chat. The outside wind ruffles his black hair as well as the girl sitting beside him. They exchange a knowing smile and continue to type away.

* * *

 **Nakura:** Am I?!

 **Akahime:** A little bit...

 **Nakura:** Eh???? Really?! 〣( ºΔº )〣

 **Strong Dragon:** Yeah...I guess so.

 **Nakura:** What?! Why didn't you guys say anything!!

* * *

This causes the two high schoolers to laugh uncontrollably, just the thought of their close friend arguing with Orihara Izaya and causing him to become flustered to this extent being too much for them. They sit on the Raira Academy roof, each of them chatting away on their own phones. Their bento boxes sit next to them, untouched for the time being. Ryuugamine Mikado glances up at Sonohara Anri, an unmatchable grin plastered on his face.

* * *

– – RYUUGAMINE MIKADO IS STRONG DRAGON – –

– – SONOHARA ANRI IS AKAHIME – –

– – MASAOMI KIDA IS BISHOUNEN – – 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I updated another chapter~! (Although a little late on my part...I'm sorry~! T^T) I had relatives in town and my two little cousins (9 & 11) are the two most demanding things in the world...XD, but I shouldn't use them as an excuse since I had plenty of time to finish this chapter and didn't. Anyway, I just watched the new Durarara episode though!! \\(^q^)/ I think I have finally decided to update at least once a week, but maybe twice if I have inspiration. I hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> Strong Dragon (Ryuugamine Mikado) Strong + Dragon  
> Ryuu means dragon in Japanese.
> 
> Akahime (Sonohara Anri) Aka=red + Hime=princess  
> Eh...idk I felt like it XD
> 
> Bishounen (Masaomi Kida) Bishounen=an attractive or pretty boy; a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of gender or sexual orientation.  
> [^^HAHA that's what google said]  
> Kida chose this because he's narcissistic. Enough said.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like explaining this Chapter's title since I put some thought into it~!  
> Chapter 9.) Three Destructive States: Adrenaline, Love, and Revenge
> 
> Adrenaline=Mikado; He is striving to quench his insatiable thirst for adventure. He is what most people would call an adrenaline junkie. This often causes more harm than good since he and his friends are always put in awful situations.  
> Love=Anri; This is because Saika wants to love people, but in order to love them Anri has to cut them.  
> Revenge=Kida; He despises Izaya for hurting Saki and seeks revenge. Seeing as Izaya is a dangerous person, it would be hard to get close to him without finding yourself in a serious predicament. If he actually managed to get his revenge, he would probably be hunted down by the yakuza or people Izaya hires.


	10. Twin Switchblades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Tantei=Yoshime Miyoshi  
> mangagirl113=Erika  
> 2=?  
> 3=?  
> Loverboy <3=?  
> Pudding=?

– –13 weeks ago– –

"Come to think of it," the bespectacled twin states in between kicks, "We haven't seen Iza-nii in a while."

"-nii...." Kururi mumbles in agreement. They continue to practice their roundhouse kicks on a target as silence settles on the room. "...text...nii..."

"Eh? Alright~! Let's go get your phone then!" Mairu cheers her sister on, following her into the girls' locker room.

"....say?" Kururi asks her sister curiously, quickly grabbing her phone from her locker. Although the girls didn't show it, they were actually kind of worried about their older brother. After all he had been the one to care for them throughout their lives since their parents were constantly overseas.

Mairu puts her finger to her chin, thinking. "Hmm...Just ask him if he's dead~!"

The older twin just nods and types as she was instructed. [ Nii-san, are you dead? ] They only had to wait a couple of minutes before they got a reply.

* * *

[ Nope, just busy~! ]

[ Doing what? ]

[ So many questions~!! ]

[ If you must know, my job ]

[ That's not what we meant... ]

[ Hmm...well I had a little run-in with a problematic client ]

[ But I handled it easily~ ]

[ Is that so... ]

[ How is martial arts going~? ]

[ Alright. ]

[ Same as always... ]

[ Ah, I gotta go ]

[ A client just arrived~! ]

[ Bye... ]

* * *

The exchange was short and brief. It was an almost exact replica of every other conversation that they had with their brother. They barely talked to each other unless something important happened or they hadn't come into contact in over a month. Nevertheless both parties undeniably cared for the other's well being. Although the twins act as if they don't care what happens to their brother or what he does, they definitely worry about him. Whenever they run into his secretary, Yagiri Namie, they always ask to see if he is hurt.

The same goes for their older brother. He is careful to separate his work from his personal life. He doesn't fear dying by the hands of "his" humans, but does worry about how his job affects the people he knows. Especially his blood relatives. The twins were the only two people, save his parents, with whom he held a somewhat "normal" conversation with. He checks in with his clientele and acquaintances regularly to see if the twins are still alright.

"Well, he isn't dead~!" Mairu hums cheerfully, packing up her stuff so they could leave the dojo. Kururi nods, imitating her sister's actions. Gathering their bags and slinging them over their shoulders, they begin to head back to their apartment. As they walk down the sidewalk, they begin to small talk.

"Yuhei-san's new segment comes out in three days!" Mairu squeals, throwing her arms up in the air excitedly. She turns to face her sister, "I totally can't wa--" She is cut off as she collides head-on with a person passing down the sidewalk. The man she ran into grunts quietly, but mostly in surprise. They both glare somewhat annoyed at the blonde man blocking their path.

"...Shizuo-san..." Kururi speaks up, her voice and glare soften as she recognizes the tall mass in front of them. She helps her sister up, waiting for the bartender's reply.

"Ah," the fake blonde gasps as if just realizing the twins. "Sorry Mairu." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head and takes off his tinted sunglasses, tucking them in his breast pocket.

"Ah, jeez. You could at least pay attention when you are walking Shizuo-san!" Mairu pouts, lightly brushing off her skirt although there isn't anything on it. "Or should I call you Shizu-chan~?" she teases, easily regaining her playful demeanor. A scowl quickly appears on Shizuo's face at the suggestive nickname. "Anyway, can you introduce us to Yuhei-san~?"

Shizuo growls lowly, "No. Especially not after you call me that disgusting nickname. My name is Shizuo, get it right." Mairu just begins to pout and folds her arms across her chest.

"Shizuo-san is being unfair!" she whines, clinging to her twin sister. "Right, Kururi~?" she asks, her voice full of its usual sweetness.

"Mhm..." Kururi hums quietly in agreement, her face void of emotions as it usually is.

"You can even have Iza-nii! I'm sure he wouldn't mind~!" Mairu cheers, trying to bargain with her brother's nemesis.

A vein pops up on the debt-collector's forehead at the mention of the twins' older brother. "You two..." Taking a minute, Shizuo exhales and remains calm. He lights a cigarette and pops it in his mouth. "Maybe next time," he mutters although it was a total lie. He begins to walk past them, waving with the back of his hand. "Bye then." He continues his previous march down the street, leaving two disappointed Oriharas.

* * *

\- –Current Day: Wednesday– – 

I.U.G. [7/15 people chatting]

 **Pudding:** Things like this tend to happen.

 **Hishonna:** Yeah, but it seems very unlikely.

 **3:** Ain't that the truth~?

 **2:**  Even with low odds it must happen to somebody...

 **Loverboy <3:** I guess he's just unlucky.

 **Hishonna:**  Things like that tends to happen to him.

 **3:** Yup! Once he almost drowned in the ocean!

 **Strong Dragon:** What?!

 **Pudding:**  Is that so?

 **2:** He can't swim...

 **3:**  so it totally makes sense~!

 **Tantei:**  Why did he go in if he can't swim!?

* * *

This causes the two twins holding their phones to smirk at each other.  _To tell or not to tell...Iza-nii would definitely be mad, but..._ The two begin to type away at their phones, recalling the story from memory.

* * *

  **3:** Our parents had come to visit~

 **2:**  and we don't see them very often, so...

 **3:**  we decided to go to a nearby lake for a family trip~!

 **2:** He didn't want to look bad in front of mom and dad...

 **3:**  since they already thought he could swim, so--

 **2:**  he went in the water...

 **3:** At first he was alright, but then--

 **2:**  he got swept away into the deeper part of the ocean...

 **3:** and began to flail about~!

 **3:** In the end, the lifeguard had to go in and save him!! (｀ω´)

 **Hishonna:** Wow. I would've never guessed that idiot can't swim...

 **3:** I know, right??

 **2:** ...he is also afraid of fish eyes...

* * *

"Eh?" the bespectacled twin speaks up as she reads her counterpart's message. "Don't you think that's revealing too much information?" she asks incredulously, batting her braids out of her face. The other just shrugs, returning her attention back to the chat.

* * *

 **Tantei:** Really?! I would have never guessed that!

 **3:** Haha, well it's not like he is terrified of them~!

 **2:** He just finds them unsettling and disgusting...

– – **mangagirl113** logged in.

 **mangagirl113:** Hi guys~! Whatcha been up tooooo??

 **2:** Ah, Erika-san....

 **3:** WELCOME BACK~!

 **Strong Dragon:** We were just talking about Izaya-san.

 **mangagirl113:** Oh, well in his case he would totally be the uke!!

 **Tantei:**  Uke? What's that?

 **3:** Ah, I like the way you think Erika-chan~!

 **2:**  ...Nii would not be uke...

 **mangagirl113:** Eh, really? You think he would be seme?!

 **Tantei:** What is uke?? And what is seme?!

 **3:**  Ah~!

 **3:** I forgot we had inexperienced people in the chat~!

 **mangagirl113:**  Allow me to explain~!

 **mangagirl113:** Seme is the dominant role in a BL relationship while uke is the submissive role!

* * *

The chatroom became temporarily silent as people tried to understand what the brunette fujoshi had said. The twins just giggle amongst themselves knowingly, although it is mostly the bespectacled one.

* * *

 **Tantei:** Eh??????

 **Loverboy <3:** What even...

 **Strong Dragon:** What?!

 **Tantei:** Why did you actually tell us this?!!

 **Hishonna:** ....ok then....

* * *

As surprised and somewhat disgusted replies fill the chatroom, the Orihara twins begin to laugh. Mairu, the younger one, guffaws uncontrollably as she rolls across the floor. Her phone lies on the couch as the violently thrashes around. Kururi, the older one, just smiles quietly as she reads the incredulous replies.

"Nii-san would not be the uke...nor would he be the seme...."

* * *

 – – ORIHARA KURURI IS 2 – –

– – ORIHARA MAIRU IS 3 – – 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done~! Anyway I promise there will be an explanation of what's going on next chapter...As always, THANKS FOR READING!! (It was a lot more boring than I intended it to be...XD)  
> OH! I have been updating the past chapters (fixing errors and maybe adding a few things here and there) if you want, you can reread them. Just letting you guys know~!  
> Anyway, I have a basic plan for what is going to go down and I figured out there will be approximately 34-40 chapters in total. I might change the amount a little to encompass some extra ideas I had that didn't make it into the main plot.  
> I have decided on all of the chapter titles, and I have to say that I am kind of proud of myself for each of their names! I put thought into each one and none of them are unnecessarily tasteless! (⌒ω⌒)
> 
> I doubt many of my readers actually take the time to read each of my notes at the end of each stories, but I hope at least one person does!! It just makes me happy that people actually like my stories and read them...and if you do read these, I really appreciate it! I will probably put little incentives in these (hints, a preview for next chapter, or explanations) so hopefully more people will enjoy these since I spend about 10-15 minutes on each one... :/  
> ANYWAY! THANKS AGAIN~!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the ones to come.
> 
> 2 (Orihara Kururi) 2  
> 2 is pronounced "nii" in Japanese.
> 
> 3 (Orihara Mairu) 3  
> 3 is pronounced "san" in Japanese. If you put the numbers together, it makes "nii-san" or older brother. Since Izaya is their older brother they put that~!


	11. The Realization

– –13 weeks ago– –

For the second time that week, Shizuo is ordered to take the day off. Tom insists that he takes a day to relax after his unsettling actions at work. So Shizuo decides to spend the rest of the day wandering around the streets of Ikebukuro. He suddenly feels the urge to go eat something sweet. He takes out his phone to find the nearest bakery when it begins to vibrate. He recognizes the caller ID as Kasuka's and picks up.

"Hello?" he speaks into the phone.

"Aniki," Kasuka speaks up.

"Oh, Kasuka! What's up?" Shizuo asks somewhat cheerfully. If there was one person that could cheer him up, it would definitely be his brother. They had been close even when they were kids. Kasuka helped Shizuo maintain his temper while Shizuo protected his younger brother. They loved each other unconditionally, so Shizuo was very proud of Kasuka when he introduced his girlfriend, Ruri. She was a nice but somewhat quiet girl, but as long as Kasuka loved her, Shizuo was fine with them being together. It almost made Shizuo want to try and get a girlfriend of his own, but deep down Shizuo knew that was impossible. After all, who would love a monster? How could someone love a monster? His past love had scarred him forever. The woman he loved was much older than him and ran a convenience store. As he passed the store one day with his brother, he saw her being assaulted by a few men. Snapping, Shizuo went crazy and destroyed the whole store and injuring everyone in it, including the woman he loved.

"...I was just going to tell you that I'm in town," his younger brother replies

"Ah, really? That's nice! I have the day off! Wanna hang out today?" Shizuo suggests, his voice potent with a childish giddiness from the thought of being with his younger brother once more.

"That sounds nice," Kasuka replies, his voice monotone as usual.

"How about we meet up in Ikebukuro? I was planning on going to a bakery to get something to eat," Shizuo says nonchalantly despite the satisfied grin on his face. _God, I haven't seen Kasuka in forever._

"Sounds good. Just send me the address when you choose where you are going," Kasuka answers in his natural deadpan tone. Of course, Shizuo knows better than to make assumptions about his brother. Despite how it appears, the actor is just as pleased at being able to hang out with the bartender once more. They rarely see each other due to his job's tight schedule, so he enjoys the time he spends with his older brother. The two are somewhat inseparable. Ever since they were little, they used to exchange secrets and trust each other with their things. To this day, it is still somewhat true as they often care for each other in subtle ways.

"See you soon, bye." Shizuo mutters a quick farewell and tucks his phone in the breast pocket of his bartender uniform that happened to be bought by his younger brother. A slight smile on his face, the fake blonde begins his hunt for a bakery.

⁂

They meet up at a small bakery of the corner of a somewhat busy street. It is quite a quaint little bakery, but is somewhat lacking in customers. Despite that, the staff is filled of alacrity and the desserts are relatively delicious. They spend an hour or so together before deciding to head back out on the streets of Ikebukuro. Instantly, Shizuo's nose begins to wrinkle in disgust.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Kasuka asks patiently, seeing his brother's face all scrunched up.

Shizuo just waves his hand to try and dismiss his brother's concern. "It smells bitter," is all Shizuo says.

"Does it?" Kasuka asks. His voice is void of emotion, but his eyes twinkle with a childish sort of curiosity. He always knew that his brother had a stronger sense of smell than most people, but it must be super sensitive to pick up scents he couldn't even recognize.

"Yeah...it reminds of that damn flea..." Shizuo's voice trails off, an annoyed snarl appearing on his face. "Damn him," Shizuo curses under his breath and lights another cigarette. Kasuka just stares at his brother blankly, trying nicely to convince his brother to get rid of his cigarette but to no avail. Just thinking about his adversary has caused Shizuo to be in a bad mood. Kasuka just watches his brother with an intrigued expression. Even though he had witnessed his brother's battles multiple times, they were nothing compared to the daily games of tag he played with Orihara Izaya. It was almost as if they were the only people that were on a high enough level to participate in such a deadly activity. After all, it requires skills in parkour, weaponry, endurance, and speed.

They walk down the street in a tense silence as the blonde continuously sniffs the air in order to find the origin of the "bitter scent". Sure enough, Shizuo spots a figure clad in black on the top of a nearby apartment complex. The sun has just begun to set, causing the sky to be a beautiful array of oranges and purples. They outline the informant's form and make him look almost like an artist's paint palette. A low, dangerous growl erupts from the bartender's throat, and he instantly disappears, chasing after his sworn nemesis. "Izaya!" he bellows, instantly jumping past the the first story.

The informant is amazed at the inhuman feat his enemy had just pulled off. He stands up and pulls out his switchblade, ready for the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro to reach the top. It doesn't take more than a few seconds. "Wow~! Shizu-chan really is a monster~!" Izaya teases, his signature smirk frozen on his face.

A vein springs forth on Shizuo's face. He growls and tries to make himself look intimidating, but it is all for naught. "Shut up! Why are you in 'bukuro?" he shouts angrily, effectively spitting all over the brunette's face.

Izaya just forces a somewhat tight smile and restrains himself from wiping the spit from his face. "I am an adult. I would think I could decide where I can be~!" the informant teases, sticking his tongue out at the bartender.

Shizuo's eyebrows twitch in sheer annoyance, his hands clenched into tight fists. "I was just having a nice walk with my brother, and then I smell your goddam awful scent! Why the hell are you here?" he yells, rage causing his whole body to shake.

Izaya's evil grin just widens at this. "How does my scent affect your date with your brother~? I personally don't think there's anything wrong with the way I smell~!" he ignores the bartender's questions and continues on his own tangent. "In fact, I have been told by many women that I smell pretty good~! Of course, the same thing can't be said about you in either smelling good or being told you smell good."

That was the final straw. Shizuo roars and lunges forward to tackle the informant, but only meets air. Thus, their game of "tag" ensues once more, wreaking havoc on the city of Ikebukuro.

⁂

"Ah, Kasuka. Sorry 'bout that, the flea is just--" he cuts himself off, clenching his fists in anger. He finally catches up with his brother once more after running off. He bows somewhat sheepishly in apology, but the actor doesn't seem particularly mad.

"It's alright, Aniki. You were only doing something you enjoyed," Kasuka states simply, a genuine smile on his face.

"No, no, no. I, uh, don't enjoy chasing the flea at all. I only do it so he doesn't bug me or the other people in 'bukuro," the bartender tries to explain stubbornly.

His brother's surreptitious smile morphs into a somewhat small, but smug grin. "He wasn't actually doing either of those things, brother. He was just enjoying the sunset as most people like doing."

Shizuo is somewhat taken aback by the points Kasuka makes. "No, but if he stays he'll cause people trouble."

"It's almost 10:00 at night. What would he do to disrupt people's lives at this hour?" Kasuka asks, putting on his impassive mask once more. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Orihara-san."

A loud bang resounds through the street as the bartender falls face-first into the concrete sidewalk. Kasuka just slowly stops walking and turns toward his brother's collapsed form. The bartender slowly picks himself up, eyes wide in shock. If anyone else had told him that, he would have instantly punched them in the face and killed them. Instead, he rushes toward his brother and grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. Saying. Kasuka?" he shouts a little too loudly. Veins pop out on his forward and his teeth are clenched tightly in anger, but he restrains himself from hurting his younger brother.

"Aniki. Please think about it logically," the actor states, surprisingly calm despite his brother's vice grip."You have known him ever since high school. He is one of the only people who doesn't fear you and has stuck with you even after you show your true strength. You two can do things others can't and are equally matched in skill." Shizuo tries to interrupt and put in his two cents about him being better and stronger than the informant, but he is washed out by Kasuka. "You are constantly thinking about and searching for him when he isn't around. You become worried and paranoid when you don't see him for a while. You can recognize him from far away just by scent. You would never forget him if he disappeared or died. You are on edge and don't know how to react when he is around, and just thinking about him makes you anxious. You become jealous of him when he is happy." There is a slight pause as Kasuka looks up to meet Shizuo's eyes. He is very serious, but he has a slight smile on his lips nonetheless. "Plus, he has been distracting you from work and your own daily life because you are constantly daydreaming about him. And you worry about his safety since you want to be 'the only person to hurt him'."

As soon as Kasuka finishes, Shizuo becomes flabbergasted and embarrassed. "H-how did you kno--" Shizuo stutters, his cheeks quite rosy.

"Kishitani-san told me about what happened at his house," Kasuka answers blatantly, somewhat pleased with his use of evidence.

"D-damn you, Shinra," Shizuo curses under his breath, silently vowing to exact his revenge on the doctor. "W-well if you put it that way, then you could make it sound like I'm in love with anyone!" he points out frustratedly.

Hanejima Yuuhei just shakes his head quietly. "You are obsessed with him, Aniki, but he is also special in another way." This catches Shizuo's attention, causing him to glance up curiously at his brother despite his scowl.

"He accepts you as you are and will never forget about you. Most importantly, ** ** ***** ******* *** **** ***** ** ***," he whispers the last point quietly to his brother. If Shizuo had any serious doubts about what his brother said, they were quickly destroyed. With that, Kasuka silently waves his brother goodbye and takes a left turn to go back to his own apartment, leaving a wide-eyed bartender.

_I_

_love_

_Orihara_

_Izaya?_

The thought repeats over and over again, thousands of times inside Shizuo's head. He walks down the empty streets, dragging his feet like a zombie. His mouth is slightly agape, his hands dangling uselessly at his sides, his back slightly hunched. _I, **Heiwajima Shizuo** , am in love with **Orihara Izaya**? My sworn enemy? No. No, no, no! No way!_ His thoughts run wild while his eyes hollowly scan the streets for an explanation. _It's impossible for me to be in love. Especially with Izaya. He's a **guy**._ He trusted his brother, and knew that he had meant every word he said, but couldn't picture himself with Izaya.

He finally arrives at his apartment and slowly begins to unlock the front door. Closing it behind him, he slams his back against it and slides down it. He can make out some voices from the other side of his door as they walk down the streets. "Ya know that Shinjuku information broker?"

"Orihara Izaya, right?" Just the mention of the man's name causes Shizuo to shiver uncontrollably.

"Yeah. I heard he's in cahoots with the Awakusu-kai!" the other whispers loudly, obviously failing at his attempt to try and be secretive.

This ultimately causes Shizuo to sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?" he groans loudly, banging the back of his head on the door a few times in irritation. He thinks about the points Kasuka made.  _He is one of the few people who doesn't fear me, even despite being put face to face with me in battle. He hasn't died yet, so I guess he is strong enough to be considered my equal._ Shizuo sighs once more, annoyed that the points do make sense. 

> "You can recognize him from far away just by scent. You would never forget him if he disappeared or died. You are on edge and don't know how to react when he is around, and just thinking about him makes you anxious. You become jealous of him when he is happy. Plus, he has been distracting you from work and your own daily life because you are constantly daydreaming about him. And you worry about his safety since you want to be 'the only person to hurt him'."

Shizuo growls loudly, ruffling his hair violently in utter frustration with himself. "I can't be in love with him!" he shouts out loud despite nobody being around. He was pretty sure the whole neighborhood could hear him, but he didn't really care.

> "He accepts you as you are and will never forget about you. Most importantly...."

Shizuo stops thrashing at this point, recalling his brother's words. He sits in silence. "...he is going through the same thing as you," Shizuo finishes. He stills as he tries to understand the meaning of the statement. The ringing of his cell phone snaps him out of deep thought. Picking up his phone, he dully greets the caller.

"Aniki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking..." A pause. "What did you mean when you said he's going through the same thing as me?" he asks, hoping that it was just something he had said and had no real meaning.

Of course, the bartender was wrong. "Orihara-san has a very dangerous job like you. So, in order to be able to do it properly without feeling threatened he has to appear tough so that nobody will try and oppose him. Therefore, many people fear and hate him as they do you. He is very alone in the world."

This causes lengthy silence between the two brothers. "Kasuka, I hate him though. I hated him from first sight. Him and his ugly smirk." He sighs loudly, running his hand distractedly through his hair. "Plus, he's a man!"

A tiny chuckle is heard from the other side of the phone. "Aniki, you fell in love with his personality, not what he looks like," Kasuka says simply. "Good night, brother. I hope to see you soon."

⁂

Empty beeping is all that is heard throughout Shizuo's apartment. His phone is still clenched in his left hand as if he is waiting for an explanation to why his pulse was racing uncontrollably. After half an hour of silence, he mutters his first word: "Izaya..."

Finally, Shizuo pulls the phone away from his ear and dials a new number.

"Hello?" a voice chimes happily from the receiver.

"Shinra..." Shizuo mutters into the phone, recognizing the voice.

"Ah, Shizuo~! Hey, what's up?"

"I-" Shizuo exhales a shaky breath. "I think I'm in love with Izaya." All that he gets as a response is a loud crack, meaning Shinra dropped his phone in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaay~! Shizaya for life!!（＾▽＾）I wanted to update a little early, but summer reading is the worst evil. Also, I'm on vacation. This chapter has no chat character reveal since I didn't feel like formatting the chat...I'm way too lazy for that crap. Lol anyway, don't worry there with be one next chapter for sure!! Sorry, it's been more than a week... :| Oh, did anyone else watch the new episode of Durarara? I FREAKING LOVE IZAYA SO IT IS MY FAVORITE.


	12. On the Night's Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's who we know so far~:  
> Nakura=Izaya  
> Hishonna=Namie  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> Akahime=Anri  
> Bishounen=Kida  
> 2=Kururi  
> 3=Mairu  
> Karasu=?  
> Loverboy <3=?  
> Pudding=?

– –Current Day: Wednesday– –

I.U.G. [9/15 people chatting]

 **Bishounen:**  Yeah, that's what I heard~

 **2:**  Of course you did~!

 **3:**  ...he doesn't like to tell the public anyway...

 **Akahime:**  I heard that as well.

 **Loverboy <3:** That's stupid...

– – **Nakura**  logged in.

 **Hishonna:**  Rumours do spread quickly.

 **Sensei:**  Ah, Nakura.

 **Bishounen:**  Oh, it's that guy. (￣_￣)

 **Nakura:** Hi, hiiii~

 **Nakura:**  How is everyone~?

 **2:**  Gooood~!

 **Hishonna:**  Normal, I guess

 **Kuro Speed:**  Alright. How are you Nakura-san?

 **Karasu:**  I am doing fine.

 **Nakura:**  I'm great~! Thanks for asking, Kuro-chan~

 **Pudding:**  May I ask why you are in such a good mood?

 **Nakura:**  Today was just a good day~~♪

* * *

The informant spins around in his chair furiously, a smug smirk settling onto his lips as he recalls what happened earlier when he went to visit his nemesis and the ever-busy city of Ikebukuro. After Izaya had skillfully escaped from the rampaging bartender's wrath, he decided to stop by and say "hi" to Simon. Of course, that wasn't his main goal, but it was a good excuse. He was going in order to try and find Vorona. After all, she was the key to learning more about Shizuo's supposed "crush".

When he had gone to confront the bartender in Ikebukuro, he had been somewhat startled by his new disposition. It made Izaya seriously consider whether the supposed rumour was true. He had his doubts when it came to the blonde having a girlfriend but was shocked when Shizuo admitted he _was_ in love. He could always count on that "monster" of his to provide entertainment. _He's always so unpredictable._  The part of the conversation the informant had enjoyed the best though was when Shizuo denied that he was dating the blonde Russian. Being the sadist he is, Izaya felt very satisfied as he watched betrayal flash in Vorona's eyes. It had made the informant wonder how long she'd been in love with the reckless blonde man.  _She obviously knows who he likes since she pretty much was sending me death glares for even asking._

Despite stopping by Russian Sushi earlier that day, neither Dennis nor Simon would tell the informant where Vorona was. **It was almost as if they already knew what was going on and why he was there.** After about 15 minutes of continual but subtle pestering, Izaya gave up and left the shop. Ordering some ootoro to go, he made his way back to Shinjuku.

* * *

 **Hishonna:**  ...I'll say (¬‿¬ )...

 **Nakura:** Ooooh

 **Nakura:**  Did Hisho-san have a good day as well??

 **Hishonna:**  I guess...in a way.

 **Nakura:**  Anyway, what were you guys talking about before I came on~?

 **Loverboy <3:** Not much....

 **Nakura:**  Is that sooooo~?

* * *

Izaya sighs loudly, pushing back from his desk and sliding his chair to look out the window. He stands up, turns around, and sits backwards in his desk chair, hugging the back of it to his chest. Namie glances up at him, her phone balanced precariously on the files she was busy sorting.

"My humans are so secretive~!" he cries in fake despair. "Jeez, it's as if they don't like me~."

His secretary just rolls her eyes. "They  _don't_ like you. It's not a question whether they do or not," she states firmly, returning to her work with a sly smile on her face despite her serious tone. _  
_

"Ah, you're so mean, Namie~! Of course my humans like me!" he cries, shooting an annoyed glare at her before returning his gaze to the giant window before him. He watches his precious humans walking down the street in pairs, clinging to each other as if the world was a rug about to be torn out from under their feet. Just watching made Izaya feel a million times better. Touching the window tenderly with his his right hand, he exhales loudly. His breath fogging up the glass, he uses his index finger to write on the window.  _"So amusing~ ♥"_   As he draws the heart, a somewhat small genuine smile crosses his lips. He presses his forehead against the window, getting a better view of the people passing below. The sun has already set, and the street lamps have started illuminating the weary faces of passers-by. Despite the severe drop in temperature, the flood of people seems endless.

Using his finger, he closes his left eye and traces lines on the window so it looks as if he is petting a young couple's heads. "So innocent~," he cooes. "They're all so oblivious to their surroundings." The informant chuckles to himself, his smile warping into his evil smirk. "Love is a terrible but interesting thing. It ruins friendships and takes lives. More people have been killed in the name of love than hate. They find someone that is somewhat attractive in their eyes and then they use every ounce of their being to try and please them. Don't you think it's hilarious?" he calls to Namie, finally pushing away from the window.

She just sighs, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just as I was starting to have a better opinion of you..." The informant chooses to ignore her, wheeling his chair to his bookshelf. He pulls out a few books on the top right shelf and grabs the tank containing Celty's head. Putting it on his desk, he removes its contents and places the head in front of him on the table. Leaning his chin on his palms, he examines its supernatural beauty.

"It's moments like these that I realize how lonely you are in the world," Namie breaks the silence, watching her boss with pity.

Izaya just scoffs, feigning offense at her statement. "I'm the least lonely person in the world~!" he cooes cheerfully, shooting her a satisfied smirk. "After all, I have every human on this planet to keep me company~!" He throws his arms in the air, spinning madly in his chair.

The brunette rolls her eyes. She knows the informant well enough to know that he is lying. "If that's the case, I'm sure you won't mind me leaving then?" she asks, heading toward the door without an answer from her employer. Izaya doesn't reply knowing that his secretary would leave even if he tried to make her stay. As he hears the door slam shut, he sighs. Flicking Celty's forehead, he watches the decapitated head fall back with a thump.

Izaya quickly grows tired of the silence engulfing his empty penthouse apartment. The ticking of a clock is the only thing that can be heard. Returning to the window, he resumes his previous position. As he gazes out at the passing crowds, he spots a familiar face. A smirk instantly replacing his bored expression, he stands and grabs his signature jacket off the couch. Giddily making his way down the numerous flights of stairs, he goes to meet a certain blonde Russian.

As he steps out onto the street, he gets a better view of the woman known as Vorona. She is continuously glancing between her phone and her surroundings as if she is looking for something but doesn't quite know where it is.

"Hello Vorona-san~!" he calls, getting her attention. She assumes a somewhat defensive position, ducking low and bracing herself as if she thought the informant was going to tackle her. "Now, now. I won't hurt you~! No need to be so serious!" he pouts jokingly, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Orihara-san," she says, regaining her normal stance and acting as if nothing had happened. "Greetings." Despite her friendly greeting, she glares at Izaya in a way that screams "do anything suspicious, and I will kill you".

The informant chuckles to himself, thinking of ways to engage in a conversation with her. "What brings you to Shinjuku on this fine day~?"

"Business," she says simply, maintaining her professional façade. "May I ask why such a person as you is here?" she asks in her disjointed Japanese.

"I live here~!" the informant shoots back, his smirk widening. "What? Were you looking for Shizu-chan~?" he teases, seeing her noticeably stiffen at the mention of the bartender's name. "Sorry to break it to you, but he has decided never to step foot in Shinjuku since I live here~," he purrs, watching her somewhat annoyed reaction.

"I did not come here in hopes of finding Shizuo-senpai. I came for business," she continues to state stubbornly. Izaya just raises an eyebrow, playfully sneering at the blonde assassin. Vorona turns to face away from Izaya, and for a minute it seems as if she was going to leave. "Since I ran into Orihara-san I will give a warning," she speaks up. "Do not bother Shizuo-senpai about his girlfriend."

"Ohoh~! Why not?" the raven asks, his curiosity peaked by her threat. She doesn't answer but turns to face the Shinjuku informant. "You know, I was looking for you as well, Vo-ro-na," he drawls, wiggling his finger to each syllable of her name. This catches the Russian's interest and causes her to glance up at him, expecting an explanation. "You obviously are in love with you're precious 'Shizuo-senpai'--" she swiftly moves forward, pulling out a stun gun tucked in her belt and shoving it under his chin. The people around them instantly back up, some screaming in fear.

"Say one word and I will use this," she warns. Izaya just begins to chuckle, his switchblade already in his hand. Quickly flicking it out, he slices her knuckles which causes her to drop the stun gun. She sends a death glare at him, flexing her now-injured hand.

"I didn't come out to fight," he continues, pocketing his trusty knife. "I wanted to ask you a question~!" Vorona narrows her eyes at him but nods as if telling him to continue. "As I was saying~! You two are pretty close, exchanging secrets and such. Want to tell me who Shizu-chan is in love with~?" he sticks his hands in his pockets, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet.

"What makes Orihara-san think I know something like that?" she asks, as expressionless as ever.

"Ah, that's because you acted a little jealous when he said he didn't like you, but you weren't surprised in the least~!" he teases, a smug grin on his face. The blonde begins to scowl at the informant's accusation, but stays silent. "So you do know~?" he snickers to himself. "I will pay you if you tell me who it is~!"

"Bribery does not affect me."

"It doesn't hurt to make some extra money, does it? Just two words and you can be 5,000¥* richer~!" he tries to persuade the blonde, but she doesn't let a single word slip. "Want to at least give me a hint~?"

Vorona finally nods, giving in to the informant's pestering. "It is someone you know well." She ducks her head in response, picking her stun gun up off the floor and pocketing it in her belt once more. "My warning is in place. Do not bother Shizuo-senpai about this." With that, the blonde continues walking. Cradling her injured hand close to her chest, she blends into the crowd once more.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~

* * *

 She makes her way toward the train, planning on heading back to Ikebukuro. She actually had no prior plans of business in Shinjuku since she had only come to threaten the informant. Making her way down the stairs and onto the crowded platform, she pulls out her phone. Quickly logging into the dollars chatroom, she tries to read the messages she missed while talking to Izaya.

* * *

I.U.G. [8/15 people chatting]

– – **Karasu**  logged in.

 **Kuro Speed:** If I had seen earlier I would have told you!

 **Pudding:**  There is no use in fighting.

 **Akahime:** Yes, let's all get along.

 **Loverboy <3:** Welcome back, Karasu.

 **2:** Hiiiiiiii Vorona-san~!

 **Karasu:** Greetings.

 **Karasu:** I take it Nakura-san is not online.

 **2:**  Nope~~

 **3:**  Did you enjoy talking to nii-san...?

 **Karasu:** Affirmative.

 **Hishonna:** You don't have to lie, Vorona-san.

 **Hishonna:** It's not like anyone actually likes talking to him.

 **Sensei:** Very true, Yagiri-san!!

* * *

Vorona Douglanikov smiles inwardly, tucking her phone in her pocket as she recognizes the sounds of the train pulling into the station. Stepping onto the train, she whispers her thoughts to herself. "Orihara-san is dense for an informant."

* * *

– – VORONA IS KARASU – –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuuughhhhh....I HATE SCHOOL. School started on August 26th, and let's just say that I hate it so far. (↼_↼) Sophomore year is gonna suck. I wanted to update, but my teachers love to throw out endless loads of homework for us to complete. Plus, I've been addicted to this game called "Osu!" and I don't have the motivation to write. It's just this chapter tho, so hopefully I will update on time. (If I don't die by homework)  
> Anyway, enough about me~! THANKS FOR READING!! Next few chapters might be a little interesting...! (^ω~) I love you all and hope you stick with me!!
> 
> *5,000¥ ≈ $41.90 ≈ £27.6
> 
> Karasu (Vorona) Karasu = crow  
> Vorona means crow in Russian. Karasu mean crow in Japanese. Yeah.


	13. The Real You (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's who we know so far~:  
> Nakura=Izaya  
> Hishonna=Namie  
> Kuro Speed=Celty  
> Tantei=Yoshime Miyoshi  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> Fig=Kadota  
> mangagirl113=Erika  
> Strong Dragon=Mikado  
> Akahime=Anri  
> Bishounen=Kida  
> 2=Mairu  
> 3=Kururi  
> Karasu=Vorona  
> Loverboy <3=?  
> Pudding=?

– –Current Day: Thursday– –

I.U.G. [14/15 people chatting]

– – **Nakura** logged in.

 **Kuro Speed:**  No matter how much we rehearse and prepare, that doesn't change the outcome.

 **Karasu:** That is correct.

 **Nakura:** Wow~!

 **Nakura:** Look, everyone's on at once!! ☆ ～('▽^人)

 **Akahime:** Hello, Nakura-san.

 **2:**  Hi~!

 **3:** Hello...

 **Hishonna:** Look who decided to show up.

 **Pudding:**  Welcome, Nakura-san.

 **Strong Dragon:** Um...yes! Welcome!

 **Nakura:** Thanks~!

 **Nakura:** What's the occasion?? Is it someone's birthday or something~?

 **Nakura:** If it is, then Happy Birthday!! ( ﾉ´з｀)ノ

 **mangagirl113:** No, it isn't someone's birthday~!

 **Nakura:** Hmmm, well is today special in any way??

 **2:** Yup~!

 **Nakura:**  Σ(ﾟロﾟ) Really??

 **mangagirl113:** Yes it is a very special day today~~

 **Karasu:** ...Nakura-san should try to guess?

 **Nakura:** Ok~!! Challenge accepted! ( ￣▽￣*)ゞ

 **Nakura:**  There are discounts at a nearby store and you are all meeting up to stock up on their products~

 **Strong Dragon:** ...( ￣ロ￣;)

 **mangagirl113:** Nooooope~!

 **Nakura:** Hmmm.....

 **Nakura:**  Σ(°△°|||) Did somebody die?!?!!

 **Fig:** No.....

 **Nakura:**  Did you see someone famous and are tracking them down??

 **Tantei:** Not really...

 **Nakura:** Ah, so it's something of that nature!

 **Hishonna:** Not at all.

 **Nakura:** Oh...(-_-;)・・・

 **Nakura:**  I'm drawing a blank.

 **mangagirl113:** Want a hiiiint~??

 **Nakura:** Yes please~!

 **Pudding:**  It requires us all meeting up in real life.

 **Nakura:** Real life, huh?...

 **Nakura:** Wait a minute, why wasn't I invited?? TT^TT

 **Sensei:** Ahaha~We were going to, but we don't know how to reach you other than in here.

 **Nakura:** Ah, in that case~!

 **Nakura:** Here's my number~: (080)***-1340

* * *

The informant spun around once more in his chair, satisfied by his acting even if it was only online. He had given the chat members the phone number of the least ~~expensive~~ important of his 10 cell phones, so he wouldn't mind deactivating it if he had to. Izaya had only decided to go online tonight to ease his boredom since his apartment was empty, but was glad that he did. Namie had surprised the informant when she said she was going to take the day off, along with the next. Izaya's secretary almost never used the days allotted to skipping work. The only time the informant remembered her doing so was when her precious little brother was hurt or sick, but he had checked in with one of the many Dollars at his beck-and-call and according to the witnesses: Seiji was hanging out in downtown Ikebukuro with Harima Mika as he always was.

The silence in his apartment was almost to the point of unbearable for Izaya. He felt as if the day had gone in slow motion. It was so boring.  _There is no point in sitting alone if I can easily walk outside and observe my elusive humans._ The informant sighs, not having the energy to go back down to the bustling streets of Shinjuku. Instead, he settles for returning his attention to the chatroom.

* * *

 **2:** See you guys later~!

 **3:** Bye...

– –  **2** has logged off.

– – **3**  has logged off.

 **Tantei:** Bye, I hope to see you all soon!

– –  **Tantei** has logged off.

 **Strong Dragon:**  Me too!

 **Akahime:** Goodbye...

– –  **Strong Dragon** has logged off.

– –  **Akahime** has logged off.

 **Nakura:** Eh???

 **Nakura:** Where is everyone going?!! ( ＃￣0￣)

 **Sensei:** I don't know about you, Nakura-san, but it's pretty late.

 **Sensei:** These people have things they need to do tomorrow~!

* * *

Izaya glances halfheartedly at the clock on his computer. 11:32, huh? I guess if you have a "respectable" job you must have to get up pretty early in order to get there on time. The informant sighs heavily, disappointed at how the time he wanted to spend talking to his humans immediately became very short.  _Tomorrow is Friday...Three more days until I meet up with the person wanting information on Shizu-chan._ This just makes the informant even more depressed.

"Someone I know, huh?" he ask himself, recalling the hint Vorona had given him on who the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro was in love with. Chuckling tiredly, the informant just sighs, running options through his head:

_Namie? No, I don't think those two have ever really met._

_It's not Vorona, but I don't know her that well anyway._

_Celty? She has Shinra, but they do get along well._

_Mikage? I didn't think they were that close._

_Kururi or Mairu? I never pegged him as a pedophile._

_Akane-chan? This totally makes him seem like a pedophile!_

His own thoughts make him begin to chuckle. He is desperately trying to narrow down the list, but none of the options seem too possible. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he is getting somewhat frustrated. He runs out of possible canidates for women, and decides the add men to the list.

_Shinra? No way._

_Kadota? They did get along well. He seems like one of the most plausible at the moment._

_He hasn't met the real Nakura before so that instantly crosses him off the list._

_He hasn't met Shiki-san nor Akabayashi so they're out._

_Kasuka-chan?_

This thought causes him to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Just the thought of the blonde being infatuated with his own family was enough to make the informant almost puke. He sighs for the almost one hundredth time that day, returning to the mental list.  _So far the only ones that make sense are Celty and Kadota._

An alert the computer makes brings him back to reality. He had programmed it so that whenever someone said his name in the chat it would make a dinging sound.

* * *

  **Loverboy <3:** Nakura, you still alive?

 **Nakura:**  Yup~

 **Nakura:**  So who else is still on other than us?

 **Pudding:**  I am.

 **Kuro Speed:**  I'm still on.

 **Sensei:**  I am too!!

 **Hishonna:** Hello again.

 **Fig:**  Still here...

 **Karasu:**  Present.

 **Nakura:** Yay~! ヽ(*^ω^)ﾉ

 **Nakura:**  Eh, now that I think about it, Karasu is very formal when he speaks!

 **Nakura:**  Why is that??

 **Karasu:**  It is good to be polite.

 **Karasu:**  Also, I am female.

 **Nakura:**  Ah, is that so~?

 **Nakura:**  m(_ _;m) Sorry! I thought you were a guy~

 **Sensei:**  Haha I'm sure it's fine!

 **Sensei:**  Karasu isn't one to hold a grudge~!

 **Karasu:**  Affirmative.

 **Nakura:**  Ah, that's good to hear...

 **Loverboy <3:** Ah, Nakura.

 **Loverboy <3:** Some of us are meeting up tomorrow at XX Cafe in Ikebukuro. You should come.

 **Nakura:**  Eh??? LOVER ACTUALLY SPOKE!!! (゛ロ゛)

 **Loverboy <3: **?

 **Loverboy <3:** So what?

 **Nakura:** No, no. It's nothing!!

 **Nakura:** It's just that I don't think you have said more than 3 lines while I have been online...w(ﾟｏﾟ)w

 **Loverboy <3:** Ah...right.

 **Nakura:** I'd love to~!! What time are you guys meeting? (⌒▽⌒人)

 **Kuro Speed:** Around 3:30pm. (^^)

 **Kuro Speed:** It's pretty casual, so you don't have to be there exactly on time!

 **Nakura:** Mmkay~!

 **Nakura:** So who else is gonna be there??

 **Nakura:** Lover, Kuro-chan...?

 **Kuro Speed:** Um, actually I can't make it...

 **Nakura:** Ah, I see.

 **Nakura:** And I was looking forward to meeting Kuro-chan as well...(-ω-、)

 **Nakura:** Wait, so is it going to be just me and Lover, then??

 **Loverboy <3: **...It seems like it...?

 **Loverboy <3:** Some of the others are undecided, so there might be more.

 **Nakura:** Alrighty, then~♪ See you guys tomorrooow~!!

 **Sensei:** Bye, Nakura-kuuuun~!

 **Kuro Speed:** Goodnight, Nakura-san!

 **Loverboy <3:** 'night.

– –  **Nakura** has logged off.

* * *

The informant lets out a loud groan as he stretches in his swivel chair. He is utterly satisfied by the outcome of the chat. "In Ikebukuro, huh? I get to hang out with my precious humans tomorrow~!" he chirps happily, although there is nobody there to hear him. "Maybe I will run into Shizu-chan? Won't the chat members get a kick out of that?" he leans his head back, chuckles loudly to himself. "Oh yeah, they'll probably recognize me," he sighs disappointedly as he realizes this. "Oh well, I'll just take advantage of it until then."

The informant stands up and makes his way toward the giant window overlooking the busy streets of Shinjuku. Pressing his hand against the window, he looks out on the numerous individuals littering the sidewalks. At this time of night, the streets are mostly filled with couples as they enjoy the nighttime scenery. They hold hands, exchange kisses and hugs, and whisper lies like "I love you" into each other's ears. "Ah, how wonderfully stupid humans are~," he cooes, although his voice has a somewhat hysterical edge. For a reason the informant can't explain, a weird hollow feeling replaces the usual adrenaline rush. With that, he leaves the window and heads to his bedroom. His eyes closing tiredly, he flops down on his bed and drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 ~ ~ ~ ~

* * *

As the man reads the incoming chats, his shoulders begin to unconsciously shake with laughter. A somewhat warped smile crosses his lips as he scribbles down the location for the meeting the next day. "This is going to be fantastic," he murmurs evilly to himself. "I can't wait until tomorrow. Then that stupid informant will pay for what he has done to me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!! I seriously had a super bad writers block on this chapter...but I probably will next chapter as well...Sorry in advance!! T~T  
> Ah, writing is so hard sometimes~! I love you all and hope you don't hate me for updating so infrequently now. I am mostly to be blamed for this inexcusable tardiness, but I should also be allowed to shift some blame on school since my teachers love to give homework. :/ I just need to relax a little and then I'm sure my creative spirit will return. Once again, sorry! The last two chat members will be revealed in the next two chapters, so you can look forward to that!! THANKS SO MUCH!! I seriously love all of you, so please don't give up on me due to my lateness...


	14. The Real You (Part 2)

– –Current Day: Friday– –

Dressed in a casual grey jacket instead of his signature fuzzy coat, the informant makes his way down the main streets of Ikebukuro. He had somewhat lazily tried to conceal his identity so he could enjoy the little time he had with his humans before they recognized him. It was around 3:30, the chosen meeting time, but the informant made no attempt to rush. Although Namie had already alerted Izaya that she was taking the day off, the informant felt somewhat  ~~lonely~~ ~~~~disappointed that he had nobody to rant to. Despite trying to do some background research on the chat members the night before, he couldn't dig up anything. All he got was some of the locations in which each person had previously logged in, but these were very erratic and infrequent so it didn't reveal anything about their identity. This frustrated and intrigued the informant at the same time. It almost made him rethink his position on going to visit them the next day, but being the egocentric person he was, he decided he could easily defend himself if needed. _If I can fight Shizu-chan constantly and live to tell, I'm in good shape~!_ He had thought. Therefore, he proceeded to continue to the meeting spot, determined to figure out these mysterious chat members.

Humming slightly as he makes his way through the crowd, Izaya looks out for any familiar faces. He observes the passers-by, smirking to himself as he tries to guess their reason for being there. A nurse on her way to work. A high school boy waiting for his girlfriend. A young couple on their first date. A lost business woman. He slowly comes to a halt in front of the designated coffee shop, sighs loudly, and begins looking around to find a place to sit. He chooses to remain outside and leans on a pole in front of the shop and waits for the people in the chat to arrive. He glances around, looking for interesting characters to judge. His thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

“Nakura-san?” This catches the informant’s attention. A pleased smirk crosses his lips as he looks up to meet this mysterious “Loverboy”. _Another boringly average human._ Of course, these thoughts are not voiced and are hidden behind a secret bitter smile. The man before him has somewhat neatly groomed black hair, and a fake smile. He wears a plain white button-down shirt, grey slacks, and a pair of wire-rimmed sunglasses. He is taller than the informant, but only by a few inches. _Ah, the epitome of the average Japanese male._

“I assume you’re Lover-san then?” Izaya asks, a smile crossing his lips. The excitement has already begun to bubble within the informant’s chest. Thoughts begin to flicker within his mind at an unbelievably fast rate. _Who is this man? How is he and the other chat members able to hack the Dollars website so well? Who are the other members?_

The man just nods, his smile widening in realization. “Ah, it’s nice to meet you, Nakura-san!” the man calls, outstretching his hand enthusiastically toward the disguised informant.

Izaya accepts the handshake, a sadistic grin beginning to spread across his face. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Lover-san,” he replies enthusiastically. As the informant examines the man before him further, he begins to feel unsettled. _He looks familiar. Why does it feel like I know him from somewhere?_

"Is something wrong?" the man, "Lover", asks innocently.

This snaps the informant from his thoughts. "Ah, It's nothing~!" Izaya shrugs it off, resuming his playful demeanor. "What should we do now~? Is anyone else from the chat coming?"

The man just shakes his head sadly. "Unfortunately nobody else could make it," he answers, shrugging quietly.

"I see," is all the informant says. "Hey, since you know my real name, may I ask what yours is?" He can't shake the feeling that he has met this person before, but he can't put a name to the face.

"Oh, how rude of me~! It's nice to meet you, Nakura-san. My name is Chikafuji Ryo!" the man answers, bowing slightly in apology.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryo-kun~!" the informant purrs, pleased that his lie worked. The name Chikafuji Ryo didn't ring any bells, but he could easily dig up some information on this man. "Well now that we have become acquainted, should we go somewhere else~?" Izaya asks cheerfully, beginning to walk forward.

The man, Ryo, follows behind silently. "I know a good ramen shop if you want to go there," Ryo suggests. The informant nods in agreement as they walk down the sidewalk.

As he and his companion pass an alley, Izaya can hear the muffled voices of people. The informant instinctively tugs down on his hood, trying to hide his face, knowing that many people will recognize him. He just continues to follow Ryo, sighing inwardly as he knows his time will probably soon be cut short by a certain rampaging bartender showing up. This doesn’t necessarily bother Izaya, since he loves the feeling of adrenaline and the reaction from his humans when the two fight, but he likes to observe his humans first hand a lot more. Due to work restrictions, he barely has time to spend with humans anymore. So when an offer came in, the informant was ecstatic.

“What do you usually get when you go to ramen?” Ryo speaks up, obviously trying to make small talk.

“I actually don’t often go to get ramen. I think the last time I went was in high school,” Izaya replies with a smirk. “It’ll be a nice change.” He remembers the last time he went to a ramen shop. It was with Shinra, Kadota, and Shizuo and had been a somewhat disastrous trip ending in fees having to be paid due to a ramen eating competition and multiple broken plates and tables. Just thinking about it made the informant smile ruefully.

As they make their way down the somewhat crowded streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya studies the various people within the busy crowd. He begins to whistle softly, a childish skip accenting his step.

As the quiet walk continues, Izaya begins to notice the decreasing amount of pedestrians. As Ryo begins to lead him down backstreets and hidden alleyways, the informant begins to become a little suspicious. He sizes up the man in front of him.

“So what’s this ramen shop like?” the informant asks, moving his right hand to the pocket with his switchblade. Ryo stops, turning to look at the information broker with a somewhat confused look.

“Ah, it’s a really small shop and isn’t very well-known, but it’s really good!” he smiles. “Sorry it’s so out of the way, though.”

The informant shrugs in indifference despite being completely alert to all of the man’s movements. As they turn another corner, Izaya subconsciously tightens his grip on his switchblade. Instead of conveying his discomfort, his expression reads as bored.

Suddenly, just as the informant suspected, Ryo came to a sudden halt. Pulling out his knife, Izaya swiftly points it at the man’s back with a smirk. _My humans are so predictable~!_

Footsteps from behind catch his attention a moment too late. He swings his pocket knife out in surprise and scratches one of the advancing men in the face. The man grabs at his new injury in surprise but doesn’t stagger. In an instant, one of the taller, more athletic men lunges forward and twists Izaya’s arm back painfully far, causing him to drop his switchblade. He lets out a muffled groan in pain as he is pinned to the floor. He struggles against their hold, silently cursing himself. They pin his arms above his head, and kick the knife out of his reach. Izaya smirks tiredly at his assaulters, maintaining his teasing façade.

 _Ah, I totally misjudged him._  He thinks bitterly, trying to think of a way out of this situation. "How can I help you fine gentlemen~?" Izaya chirps sarcastically despite the position he is in.

"By letting us kick your ass," one of the thugs says flatly, spitting on the the captured man's cheek. The informant internally winces in disgust at the action, but maintains a tight smile.

"May I ask why?" he asks in a disgustingly sweet tone. The man chuckles dryly, picking up his left foot and stomping forcefully on the infamous informant's good hand. This time, Izaya doesn't hold back his cry of pain.

"Because you're a bastard who likes to toy with people like us! You ruined our lives and now it's our turn to repay you!" the man sneers, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. "But before that," the man continues, "I would like you to meet our boss, Inamine Kagari."

Footsteps fill the abandoned alleyway once more as the man approaches the information broker's broken form. The man known to the informant as Chikafuji Ryo towers over him. Slowly, the man pulls off his his wig, revealing dyed tan hair. He removes his sunglasses and stares at Izaya with hard brown eyes. Izaya's eyes widen in realization as he recognizes one of his previous clients.

> _Izaya-san,_
> 
> _If you could I would appreciate every document (or at least a copy) you have on my wife Iriya Nagisa. Deliver it to the convenience store at the corner of XX Avenue and Y Lane before midnight on a Tuesday, Thursday, or Sunday. Please call me to negotiate price beforehand. XXX-XX7-8921. Thank you._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Inamine Kagari_

Izaya had done business with this man's wife before her husband came to him. Iriya Nagisa had become suspicious of her husband and suspected he was cheating on her. She had consulted Shinjuku's infamous informant on this case. When Izaya dug around, he found that her husband was not only cheating on her, but stealing money from her and using her high status to get into many different parties. Nagisa was devastated by this news and took it upon herself to get back at her husband by cheating on him.

Finally after two months, her husband, Inamine Kagari, finally began to notice her strange behavior. He visited Orihara Izaya for his case as well. This excited the informant greatly. When Izaya told Kagari that his wife had been cheating on him, the man confronted her. She confessed to him that she figured out he was cheating on her and using her with the help of Izaya. She was so upset she had told him to never talk to her again. This enraged Kagari beyond belief. Just the thought that Izaya had been a double agent in this mission was enough for Inamine Kagari. He marched over the informant's house and broke down the door, demanding to know why Izaya hadn't told him that his wife had come to seek information of him as well. Of course, the informant didn't answer, too busy inwardly chuckling at the man's stupidity. This caused Kagari to lose control, lunging forward and trying to strangle Izaya. Of course, the informant's fighting skills outranked Kagari's, so he was able to restrain him until the police came.

Inamine Kagari went to jail for stealing and assault charges. He attended for three months and then was bailed out.

Now the informant stares up into Inamine Kagari's face, twisted with sadistic pleasure. "Do you remember now, informant-san~?" he teases cheerfully. "You are going to pay for ruining my life!" With that, a foot is brought down on Izaya's face, sending him spiraling into a painful darkness. The last thing he sees before passing out is a vending machine slamming into the men around him, and a deafening roar resounding through the air rings in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~! I keep meaning to update, but I always get stuck somewhere along the story and never finish until the last minute... :/ Sorry! It's even pretty short compared to last chapter... I even started early on this chapter, but got super stuck when Ryo and Izaya were walking down the street. Loverboy <3 and Pudding next chapter ;) Hope you guys liked this chapter and will like the next one as well!  
> Also, since there was no Durarara! x2 Shou episode this weekend, I needed inspiration so I wore my Izaya jacket. (Yes I have one XD) Anyway, thanks for all the support!! I love you all~! (*¯ ³¯*)♡  
> So far, 2 weeks seems the most reasonable update speed for me since school is in session. On the rare occasion I might update early, but at the very latest it will be two weeks. THANKS!!


	15. Hidden Founder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Tantei=Yoshime Miyoshi  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> Fig=Kadota  
> Bishounen=Kida  
> Loverboy <3=?  
> Pudding=?

– –Current Day: Friday– –

The informant wakes to an unpleasant throbbing in his head. Groaning in pain, he props himself up onto his forearms. He groggily opens his eyes and shuts them quickly with a hiss. The light has caused his thoughts to swirl disorientedly in his head almost causing him to pitch over and throw up his empty stomach's contents. He struggles to get up, his whole body aching tiredly. He tries to remember what caused him to end up in such a painful position, but it is all for naught and just causes his headache to grow bigger. Sighing dramatically, he flops back down on the couch, shielding the sun from his eyes. He glances around halfheartedly to find himself in his apartment as usual, the blinds open, the light feebly trying to warm up his ice cold apartment. He groans, wanting to get up and close the blinds, but not having the strength to. He hopes that Namie has already come to work and tries to call out to her.

"Namie?" he groans, his voice sounding disgustingly hoarse and void of his usual undermining teasing tone. There is no reply, but he can hear shuffling in the kitchen. He looks up, straining his neck to see if Namie is just ignoring him. He sighs to himself, too tired to deal with a break-in or client. He reaches into his left pocket, trying to grab his signature switchblade and is surprised to not find it there.

Instantly terrified, he begins frantically searching himself for his knife. Just the thought of being unarmed against the world was enough to send the informant into insanity. He jumps to his feet, gritting his teeth and trying to ignore his raging headache. He scrambles over the couch, trying to reach the spare he always keeps in the the left drawer of his desk. His vision swirls, making him stagger noticeably. It takes all of the informant’s control not to fall to the ground and vomit. He bitterly smiles in relief as he makes it to his desk without his legs collapsing underneath him. He reaches out a shaking hand and gropes around his desk drawer blindly.

His fear engulfs him once more as he finds his knife not in the drawer’s contents. He instantly begins to rummage through the desk, searching hysterically for the one thing that would make him feel safe.

The sound of footsteps snaps the informant back to attention. The informant whips his head around to see who is in his apartment and is now approaching him. He instantly recognizes the figure and his mouth drops open in surprise, unable to form words. He subconsciously backs up, glancing nervously around the room for anything that he can use as protection.

“Sh-shizu-chan?” he chokes out, his sarcastic and teasing demeanor now replaced with an anxious and annoyed one. The blonde bartender just tilts his head and holds back a grin. Finally, Izaya’s gaze comes to rest on the door to his apartment. It lies uselessly on the floor, torn of by the hinges and somewhat dented at the edges.

“My name is Shizuo, you damned flea. _Heiwajima Shizuo._ At least show some respect to the person who saved you from those bastards,” the blonde mutters, a cigarette still clumsily balanced between his lips.

The informant just chooses to roll his eyes, not believing a word the bartender says. “Save me?” he chuckles hoarsely, trying his hardest to recover his usual mannerisms. “Why else would you break into my apartment other than to kill me? I assume you are the cause of my head injury then?” he purrs the question menacingly, almost as if it was a threat.

The bartender growls, exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. “Next time I won’t even bother,” he spits through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.

Izaya scoffs at Shizuo’s statement. “There will be no next time. I’m not letting you anywhere near me again,” he says seriously, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

“Oi, I wasn’t the one who beat you up. I thought you were smart, flea, or did you get hit one too many times in the head?” Shizuo taunts, slowly narrowing his eyes at the informant.

Izaya returns the action, inwardly grimacing as he tries to seem intimidating. He attempts to once more recall the events that caused his head to sting so badly. Sure enough, the images begin to flood into his mind. Eyes widening in realization, the informant shakily runs a hand through his hair, rubbing his temples as he thinks. “Ah, that bastard Kagari.” His voice trails off as he chuckles darkly to himself. He sighs dramatically, his smirk finally making an appearance. He turns to the debt-collector, his playful demeanor making him feel more alive than ever before.

“Say, Shizu-chan,” the informant cooes, instantly catching the blonde’s attention. “Why’d you save me?” He grins widely, leaning his chin onto his palm. His eyes flicker with vicious laughter as he awaits the bartender’s response. _Of course this monster has some sense of “moral values”. He’s too innocent, trying to save everyone even though they hate and fear him._

Once again, the informant’s brain produces two possible reactions from the bartender.

A; He denies recognizing the informant before jumping in to save him

B; He repeats that “he is the only person that can hurt the informant”

A cold smile flickers across his lips, knowing that either of these outcomes were very plausible. He glances up eagerly to see which choice the bartender has decided to pursue.

...

Once more, the smile immediately drops from the informant’s face. The blonde doesn’t displayed either of Izaya’s outcomes, and instead averts his gaze almost as if in embarrassment. His cheeks become flushed with a weird pink color that is almost barely noticeable.

“W-what?” the informant asks, completely lost by a single action. Internally panicking, he tries to get ahold of his actions. _Why is this monster so unpredictable? Why is he acting so differently than usual? I hate this! I feel so useless, so helpless._  Clenching his teeth and hands in anger and frustration, the informant tries to keep his expression from wavering.

The pitch of his voice fluctuating slightly, Shizuo states, “I, uh, just happened to be walking by.” He clears his throat sheepishly. “I mean, nobody deserves to be beaten so senselessly, right?” He takes his cigarette out of his mouth, nonchalantly crushing it between his fingers despite the disgusting singeing sound it makes. He glances up curiously, almost as if making sure the informant was paying attention. The corners of his lips twinge slightly, and he clears his throat once more.

Meanwhile the informant just stands there shell shocked, not able to understand the flood of different emotions crossing his nemesis’ face. “W-what do you–What are you--?” the informant fumbles over his words, his sentences no longer coherent nor witty. He pauses, realizing that the words he is spitting are complete nonsense. His mouth still hanging open, he thinks his next sentence through. “Why did you help _me_? I’m _Orihara Izaya_! We _despise_ each other! What in that miniscule, protozoan-like little brain of yours made you want to help me?” The informant’s voice is laced with disbelief and anger.

Instead of answering, Shizuo just stares at Izaya dumbly. He presses his lips together slowly as if trying to prevent himself from saying something. This utterly infuriates the informant. Seething with rage, the informant steps forward and goes to remove his switchblade from his pocket, forgetting he doesn’t have it. He clicks his tongue dismissively, knowing that he can’t engage Shizuo without a weapon.

He can hear a small snort, and looks up to see his enemy sporting a satisfied grin. Izaya forces his lips into a tight smile, glaring at the man before him. Shizuo reaches into his breast pocket and removes a familiar-looking object. “Looking for this?” he teases with a condescending sneer as he holds up the informant’s missing knife.

Izaya scoffs, turning slightly away from the bartender. His eye twitches in annoyance, but he doesn’t dare reveal that to the debt-collector. Regaining his fake smirk, the informant throws his arms in the air dramatically and faces the blonde once more. “It’s not like it need it,” he lies, his usual lopsided smirk combating Shizuo’s. “I have a ton more. It doesn’t matter if you take that one.”

The bartender just stares at the informant, trying to figure out if the statement was indeed the truth. He exhales loudly, tossing the closed pocket knife to the informant. The informant fumbles as he catches his switchblade. He wears a totally bewildered expression and looks up at Shizuo as if waiting for an explanation.

“I checked your apartment before, so I know you're lying about that. It wouldn’t be a good idea to leave you alone unarmed. It’s not like I wanted it anyway,” he states simply, getting up and silently walking toward the doorway. There is a sort of hesitance in his step as if he forgot something, but doesn't have the courage to go back and get it.

Realizing he hasn’t got all of the answers he wants, the informant tries to stop the bartender. “Where do you think you’re going, Shizu-chan~? Are you too scared to fight me?” This causes the bartender to stop for a minute, turning to glance carefully back at Izaya. Izaya takes this as a confirmation at what he said was true, and begins to grin genuinely. “You are afraid that I’m going to win, right~?” he teases enthusiastically. Shizuo just shakes his head to himself and turns around again to continue his previous path. The informant lets out a disappointed sigh at the futile attempt to provoke the bartender. Knowing he isn't in the condition to pursue his enemy, he stays put in his apartment.

Izaya grimaces at the sound of the door being forced back into its frame and the sound of footsteps fading down the hallway. The exchange has caused his head to begin to throb once more. Trembling, the informant makes his way back to his desk and removes one of his many cellphones. Tsking in quiet annoyance, the informant begins pondering why the man he has known for almost 10 years has suddenly begun acting so differently. _I need to know who he likes. Whoever they are, I’m going to pay them a visit._ This makes him smile maliciously to himself, looking forward to solving the mystery of his enemy’s crush. His head beginning to throb again he quickly dials Namie’s number and awaits her reply.

* * *

 I.U.G. [7/15 people chatting]

 **Sensei:** Wait so if he isn't in his apartment...

 **Sensei:** Where is he??

 **Hishonna:** I made him go out.

 **Loverboy <3:** Oh, is that so...?

 **Tantei:** Why?

 **Bishounen:** Does it even matter?

 **Hishonna:** He wouldn’t get off his computer...

 **Hishonna:** He kept muttering something about “needing to crack the case” or something...

 **Sensei:** Well if he's out then he must be in Shinjuku somewhere.

 **Fig:** He would be in places with large crowds, but probably watching from afar...

 **mangagirl113:** Well then that rules out manga cafes~!

 **Sensei:**  Hmm...I wonder where he is.

 **Pudding:** Brother...

 **Pudding:** Are you looking for him?

 **Loverboy <3:** ...Yeah

* * *

He snaps his cell phone shut, a gentle smile crossing his face as he spots the almighty Orihara Izaya in the bustling crowd below. Standing on the roof of a three-story building as his hair ruffles in the wind, he watches the crowd vacantly. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, he crushes the butt under his foot. “Found you,” Heiwajima Shizuo mutters to himself, smiles genuinely at the sight of his crush making his way through town.

– –HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO IS LOVERBOY <3– –

– –HEIWAJIMA KASUKA IS PUDDING– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE HOLY CRAP!! XD I'M ALMOST CRYING WITH JOY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. All of you were so great at guessing, I was surprised. (Some of you guessed in like Chapter 8 o.O) But I guess it was pretty obvious~! I hope you guys liked it!! Did you expect Pudding though, that's the question? (☆ω☆) Lol anyway, I got my motivation back for a little while, so that's good!  
> Don't worry, the fun is just beginning so please don't abandon me! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Oh, just so you know The Real You was supposed to be one chapter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer until I finished to whole thing so it became two parts lol.
> 
> OH, by the way...I don't think any of you actually care, but I have a tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sedi-chan  
> ^I'll post when I update my fanfiction and stuff there, but otherwise it's just stuff I find funny. :)
> 
> Loverboy <3 (Heiwajima Shizuo) Loverboy <3  
> Pretty obvious ( ﾟｏ⌒) lol, but there will be a better explanation later.
> 
> Pudding (Heiwajima Kasuka) Pudding  
> Since Kasuka ate Shizuo's pudding back in elementary school causing Shizuo to realize his superhuman strength, he thought he make it his nickname~!


	16. Acceptance Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> mangagirl113=Erika  
> Strong Dragon=Mikado  
> Akahime=Anri  
> Bishounen=Kida  
> Karasu=Vorona  
> Loverboy <3=Shizuo  
> 

– –13 weeks ago– –

“E-eh? S-shizuo what do you mean? Are you sick? I’m sending Celty to come get you right now!” Shinra stutters frantically, surprised by Shizuo’s sudden confession. The utterance of “I think I'm in love with Izaya” had caused the doctor to flip out, asking if he hit his head recently or had been feeling off in any way.

Shizuo just sighs, instantly regretting telling the doctor such an important and conflicting thought. He just tunes out his friend’s ramblings and directs his thoughts toward the informant once more. Wanting to look up stuff about Izaya, he is disappointed to remember he doesn’t own a computer. He still doesn’t know how to really use his phone, so it would be pointless for him to try and do it on there. He only really knows how to call, mail, and work the Dollars website, other than that, his phone is completely useless. Settling for browsing the Dollars, he scrolls past various posts mentioning the infamous informant of Shinjuku. Each post he reads involuntarily causes the corners of his mouth to shoot upward a little more.

Absorbed in the forums, he almost forgets that Shinra is still on the phone. He is brought back to attention by the muffled speech coming out of the speaker. “Hello?” he asks innocently, putting his phone back to his ear.

“Did you even hear a word I said?” Shinra grumbles.

“Not really. M’sorry I was distracted,” Shizuo mutters, still unwillingly smiling at the last post he read. It was a theory that Izaya had saved a child from being hit by a car. A frantic knock on the door snaps him out of his trance. “Ah, Shinra I’ve got to call you back. Someone’s at my door.” Regaining his usual passive, intimidating personality, he makes his way to greet his guest. “Hello?” he mutters, lighting a cigarette out of habit. When no response is heard from outside, he peeks through the peephole. He easily recognizes a flustered Celty waiting impatiently outside of his apartment.

“Ah, Celty.” He opens the door, startling the dullahan. She instantly steps forward, typing on her PDA wildly.

[ Are you OK Shizuo??! Are you hurt? Did Izaya do something to you?! ] she types, anxiously awaiting his reply.

Shizuo sighs heavily, slowly exhaling smoke from his cigarette. “What did you hear?” he asks somewhat calmly, tapping off the cherry* from the cancerous stick in his hand.

[ Um, not much. ] she replies, calming down a little after seeing that Shizuo isn’t bleeding or injured. [ Shinra told me that you were sick. He kept muttering Izaya’s name in disbelief so I assumed he had hurt you... ]

The bartender just shrugs, leading the way out of his apartment. _I really don’t want to talk about this with them._ He thinks, inwardly blushing as he recalls calling Shinra and blindly confessing to him. Celty looks up at her friend, tilting her “head” somewhat confusedly. “We’re still gonna go to your place anyway, right?” Shizuo answers, putting his sunglasses back on.

The dullahan nods, quickly following her blonde friend down the stairs toward Shooter. Once mounted, Celty quickly makes a shadow helmet for Shizuo and they take off toward her and Shinra’s apartment.

Shizuo vacantly watches the various crowds of people gathered on the edge of the sidewalk staring in amazement as they drive by. As they turn a corner a few blocks away from the underground doctor’s humble abode, Shizuo spots his “crush”. Eyes widening in amazement, he watches as the informant gracefully outruns a couple of bandits by scaling an apartment building. Shizuo watches entranced for the few seconds Orihara Izaya is in view. Right before the bike turns the corner, Izaya throws his signature smirk at the men trying desperately to catch him. That one sight causes the bartender’s breath to hitch painfully. He is too beautiful, too unique. Shizuo’s heart pounds violently against his ribcage, feeling as if it were about to break them.

Even after passing the corner, Shizuo continues to crane his neck as if doing so would allow him to catch another glimpse of the informant. This causes Celty to glance back worriedly at him. As they approach the apartment, Shizuo is snapped back to attention, realizing what he was doing. Inwardly beating himself up for thinking his enemy looked beautiful, he growls to himself. He quickly leads the way to his friends’ apartment door.

Celty joins him, checking her jumpsuit clumsily for her keys. Her shoulders droop noticeably after a minute or two of her not finding them. [ I left in such a hurry I forgot them inside. ] she types somewhat sheepishly, shifting in her spot uncomfortably.

Shizuo just exhales smoke, hesitating as he slowly leans forward to knock on the door. They can make out Shinra’s voice from inside.

“Hold on!” he calls, followed by a bunch of crashing. Finally, the door creaks open to reveal the underground doctor. “Ah Celty, my love, you’re back!” he cries, jumping in the direction of the woman in question.

A confused and somewhat embarrassed Celty quickly punches her lover in the stomach. [ What happened?! What was that crashing sound?! ] she asks, bending down and examining the doctor closely. He just laughs in response, sheepishly shrugging as he stands up and dusts himself off.

“Ah Shizuo!” the sight of the bartender causes the doctor to turn serious once more. “Are you alright? Can you repeat what you said to me once more? Did you mean it?”

The blonde just sighs muttering, “I said that I might be in love with Izaya.” This causes both Celty and the doctor to jump forward in surprise, checking to see if he has a fever.

“Izaya. Orihara Izaya, right? And you’re being _serious_?” he asks, leading them into his apartment. He leaves for a minute, running to get his medical equipment to make sure his friend hasn’t been drugged or received a concussion.

Meanwhile, Celty sputters random words in disbelief. [ You-- Izaya? Wait...but then--what? I don’t--since when? W-when?? How?! ] Silence engulfs the room for a moment before Celty’s neck begins to spit out embarrassed smoke.

“Did you hit your head in any way before calling me?” Shinra asks, breaking the awkward silence. Shizuo scoffs, snuffing his cigarette in their ashtray. The doctor proceeds to thoroughly examine Shizuo: checking his eyes to see if he had a concussion, measuring his body temperature for fever, and even doing a breathalyzer to see if he was drunk.

After all the tests come out negative, Shinra gives up and decides to listen to his friend. “Define love,” he sighs, tucking his equipment away.

Shizuo runs a nervous hand through his hair. “I, um, I'm always searching for him, and I get jealous whenever someone else beats him up and not me. A-a-and I'm--” he cuts himself off, embarrassed at having to admit such a thing in front of his friends. "I daydream about him," he admits quickly, avoiding eye-contact with either of his friends fearing of what they will say.

A knock on the door interrupts them. Nobody makes a move to answer it, waiting to see if it is important. Finally, a high-pitched whine catches their attention. “Shinra~! It’s not nice to keep your guests waiting~!” They all instantly tense up, recognizing the voice as Shizuo’s “crush”. Celty and Shinra exchange curious glances while Shizuo noticeably stiffens up. “I could be bleeding to death~!” the voice adds.

> “You would never forget him if he disappeared or died."

This catches the bartender’s attention. He instantly stands up, snapping his head in Shinra’s direction wearing a horrified look. The doctor chuckles to himself, finally realizing that Shizuo’s feelings for Izaya are real; he is not being controlled or persuaded by anyone. “What happened this time~?” he teases, opening the door to reveal a somewhat disheveled informant.

He invites Izaya in, casting meaningful glances in the bartender’s direction. Izaya just smirks, walking backwards into the living room as he talks to Shinra. “Some of my lovely humans decided to pick a fight with me~,” he states, showing off the cuts on his face and arm for the doctor to see. Finally turning around, he flinches in surprise as he recognizes Shizuo. “Ah~, Shizu-chan’s here too~?” Izaya chuckles, following Shinra to an empty chair.

Shizuo just growls in response but watches to make sure that the informant is alright. The doctor begins examining the informant’s injuries, watching the bartender’s actions amusedly. “Oya oya~, Shizu-chan is quite docile today~! Did something happen?” he asks with a smirk.

Shizuo clenches his hands in annoyance, restraining the urge to punch his nemesis in the face. “Shut up, flea,” he growls, picking up the coffee table in front of him. Stepping forward, he glares at the informant and has the table at the ready to throw.

Izaya just rolls his eyes, directing his attention back to Shinra as he treats his new wounds. “Shizu-chan is so impetuous.”

This word wasn’t in Shizuo Heiwajima’s vocabulary, so he took this as a compliment. Instantly loosening his grip, he drops the table. A light flush dusts his cheeks at the thought of the informant complimenting him. Izaya realizes the loss of his enemy’s menacing aura and turns to face him. This only causes Shizuo to advert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Pfft," Izaya restrains his laughter before proceeding to begin guffawing heartily. "Ahahaha! Shizu-chan looks so stupid~!" Now that was a word the bartender knew wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Losing his temper, he punches full force in the informant's direction. Pulling away from Shinra, the informant easily dodges this attack. Laughing hysterically, he leads the bartender out of his apartment and begins their game of cat and mouse.

Shizuo follows as usual, bellowing angrily as he chases his sworn enemy onto the streets of Ikebukuro. "I-ZA-YA!" Leaving behind a flustered Celty, and a smirking Shinra.

* * *

– –Current Day: Friday– –

 I.U.G. [9/15 people chatting]

 **Bishounen:** Well, today was a pretty eventful day, huh?

 **mangagirl113:** I'll say. (✧∀✧)

 **mangagirl113:** Pretty soon Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza will be a thing~!

 **Strong Dragon:** (；￣Д￣)

 **Strong Dragon:** At least our hard work will have payed off...

 **Akahime:** Yeah.

 **Karasu:** Affirmative.

 **Sensei:** You really do love him, don't you, Shizuo-kun?

 **Loverboy <3:** ....yeah

* * *

Shinra smirks to himself as he reads his friend's reply. "Well, we can only hope that he returns your feelings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cherry is the slang term for the burning end of a cigarette
> 
> Yay I'm done~! Did you all have a good Halloween?? I got like 6 lbs. of candy oops. I'm a little too old to be trick-or-treating, but still... XD  
> Anyway, I have some news! I will be starting a new Shizaya series. It takes place after the short novels and even though I haven't even started writing it, just collecting information has made me cry. Twice. Idk if my schedule my be thrown off now because of this, but hopefully it won't. If you are interested, it will be called "A True End" so keep your eyes peeled for it. It will be kind of a loose series so it probably won't be updated too often, but I hope it turns out well~! (I actually have to finish reading the light novels and manga anyway before I even start writing lol)  
> Anywaaaaaay~! Enough self-advertisement....( ´ ▽ ` ) I would seriously like to thank you guys so much for all the support on this series so far! I never thought I would ever get so many people to read and actually enjoy reading my stupid ideas. XD I love you guys so much and hope you enjoyed this chapter. THANKS SO MUUUUUUCH~!  
> Oh btw if any of you have every heard the song Odoroshi Rider, I always felt like that should be a Durarara opening. (Even though there aren’t any zombies in Durarara lol)


	17. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hishonna=Namie  
> Kuro Speed=Celty  
> Tantei=Yoshime Miyoshi  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> Fig=Kadota  
> mangagirl113=Erika  
> Strong Dragon=Mikado  
> Akahime=Anri  
> Karasu=Vorona  
> Loverboy <3=Shizuo  
> Pudding=Kasuka

– –10 weeks ago– –

“Hello and welcome, everyone!” Shinra greets the room enthusiastically, “We have gathered here today to discuss an individual we all know as Izaya. I think formal introductions are in order since some of you may not be acquainted. Just say your name, your job, and why you are here~!” The room murmurs in agreement, feeling slightly more at ease. “Well then, I’ll start.”

Clearing his throat, the doctor steps forward to everyone can see him. “Hello, I’m Shinra Kishitani~! I work as a doctor of sorts, tending to peoples’ injuries whenever I recieve their distress calls. I am here because I am close friends with Shizuo-kun and Orihara-kun~! Also because my darling Celty has asked for my help with this.” He turns to his lover, pouting childishly and trying to throw his arms around her neck. Of course, he isn’t able to as the dullahan quickly jabs him in the stomach and watches as he falls to the floor.

Shinra had always felt a sort of connection between his two friends although he had always assumed it to be hatred. But when Erika had begun to fangirl over the two, the doctor couldn’t deny that it would – in some crazy way – make sense. Despite always being at each other’s throats, you could almost sense the importance they held in each other’s lives just by looking at them together. Shizuo’s life would completely change if he didn’t have Izaya chasing after him and causing him trouble. It was also true that after a while of the informant not visiting Ikebukuro, the blonde would get somewhat stir-crazy. It was almost as if he was worried that the informant was in trouble. Of course when Shizuo confessed his feelings for Izaya, the doctor was utterly shocked. Who could easily accept that someone who hated Izaya with his whole being would suddenly fall head over heels in love with him? But, the more he examined their relationship, the more it made sense, and the more he was able to help Shizuo try to court the informant.

Making a shaky fist, Celty silently clears her throat. Somewhat flustered, she continues the introductions. [ Please excuse him. ] she types quickly, watching as Shinra pulls himself up onto one of their chairs, holding his stomach with a painful smile. [ H-hello. I’m Celty Sturluson. Most of you may recognize me as the h-headless rider....b-but I can assure you I mean well!! ] she types frantically, worried about the room’s reaction. Everyone just waits for her to continue, unfazed by the dullahan’s confession. [ Um, a-anyways! I am good friends with Shizuo-kun, and I want to help him! I look forward to working with you all!! (」＞＜)」] She sits down quickly, embarrassed smoke springing from her neck. She clenches her fists tightly on her lap, shooting a desperate glance to her left.

Celty had always connected with the bartender. They both felt so unwanted in the world. So foreign. They both were rejected and feared by society and disliked how they were viewed. They were what others call best friends. And although she didn’t like Izaya one bit, she knew that he was one of the only people in the world who didn’t fear Shizuo and thought of him as somewhat of an equal. So, when Shizuo confessed, she felt that he needed to be able to feel her support and know that there were people there for him no matter what.

A sigh, accompanied with a loud exhale of smoke catches the room’s attention. The infamous blonde bartender stands, putting out his cigarette as he begins to speak. “You most likely already know that I’m Heiwajima Shizuo, but I might as well introduce myself again.” He sounds as if he is bored, but the nervous shuffling of his feet says otherwise. “Thank you all for coming here...I mean--You all probably know that I’m in l-” he cuts himself off, sheepishly clearing his throat before continuing. “I have feelings for the flea,” he finishes, trying to hide his somewhat embarrassed expression behind his blue sunglasses. Intense squealing comes from one of the older women, while the rest of the room either blushes or stays silent in awkwardness.

Shizuo was sincerely grateful to all of the people who had gathered to “help” him. He was half embarrassed at the prospect of openly confessing his love for Izaya and also felt like laughing giddily with joy that so many people had accepted him. To tell the truth, the bartender had started to feel guilty for all of the previous battles he had initiated with the informant despite most of them being for a good cause. He had spent the past few nights recounting their high school interactions and inwardly beating himself up (although he had a few bruises to display as well). He was just ecstatic so many people had decided to be there with him and took it as a good sign for his future relations with Izaya.

The clattering of a chair brings the room’s attention toward a brown haired woman. She stands, holding a clenched fist up enthusiastically. Her eyes shine giddily as she begins to speak. “Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza are going to be the cutest couple ever~!” she squeals childishly, waving her arms around wildly as a little drool spills from the corner of her mouth. Clearing her throat, she regains a calm composure and continues her introduction. “I am here to help support Shizu-Shizu in confessing his love for Iza-Iza. I am currently working to help spread cultural knowledge of manga and anime. I’m Karisawa Erika~!” she cheers, jumping repeatedly and sending meaningful glances in Shizuo’s direction.

A cough brings catches the occupants’ attention. The smaller man next to the bartender clears his throat and begins to talk. “I’m Heiwajima Kasuka, Shizuo’s brother. Most of you probably know me as Hanejima Yuhei though,” the actor continues, his face void of expression as usual, except for the subtle proud twinkle in his eyes as he glances in his brother’s direction. “I’m an actor, and I’m here to help nii-san.” As he finishes, he turns to his brother and flashes the smallest sliver of a smile.

Kasuka was very proud of his brother. He felt that Shizuo had finally accepted himself and made a move to change things for the better. No longer was he blindly denying facts and trying not to change. There was no way to describe his attitude except of a proud mother watching her child take his first steps.

“Erm,” the man with the brown dreadlocks sitting to the left of Kasuka begins to talk. “I-I also came to support Shizuo.” He glances confusedly between the energetic fujoshi and the bartender’s proud brother, feeling outshined. “I’m a co-worker of his, and a friend from high school, Tanaka Tom.” Giving up on his own introduction, he glances toward the woman to his left and gestures for her to start.

The blonde just blinks blankly at him for a few seconds before getting the hint. “I am Vorona. I am here to help Shizuo-senpai with his love,” she states bluntly, not recognizing the cringing from the others.

That was only one of the reasons the Russian had decided to attend. Although she didn’t like to admit it, a part of her had grown attached to the bartender. Even, developing a slight crush on her assassination target. Being inexperienced to such feelings, she hadn’t wanted anyone to be around him, but the more she became acclimated to the mysterious feelings of love in the books she read the more she realized she should allow him to pursue others. It had been somewhat painful when it was revealed that he had fallen for his mortal enemy, but she had learned to accept it and watch him be happy from the sidelines. She had only decided to come to see the bartender smiling with the man he truly loved.

“U-uh.” A nervous voice shifts their attention to the younger boy sitting next to Erika. “H-hello. My name is Ryuugamine Mikado. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” he says quickly, bowing deeply. “U-um, I’m a friend of Shizuo-san and Celty-san. I-I heard that Shizuo-san needed some help with Orihara-san, so...” he trails off, nervously shifting his gaze from the room’s occupants to the floor.

He still didn’t know why he had come, honestly. The idea that things were changing once more in Ikebukuro had instantly frightened the Dollar’s leader. He freaked out, instantly making moves to try and involve himself so he wouldn’t be left behind. Of course when he had learned the true meaning behind the meeting he had been a little shocked, but it only made him want to get involved more. It would be one of the biggest changes Ikebukuro had witnessed in a while, instantly causing Mikado to become curious. Now he was sitting in the underground doctor’s apartment once more, wondering what had possessed him to come.

Taking this as a cue to start, the bespectacled girl to his left begins her introduction. “H-hello, I’m Sonohara Anri. It’s a pleasure to be here and support Heiwajima-san.” She bows docilely, a slight smile on her face. She turns her gaze to the red-haired boy to her left.

The only reason she was sitting there was because Mikado had decided to go. Although she didn’t want to admit it, she was secretly intrigued and somewhat frightened by the bartender’s sudden change in attitude toward Izaya. She had predicted love to disturb things between them, but she would have never figured one of them would fall in love with the other. She had thought a mutual interest in some woman would draw them to start a full-out war. She had been so wrong. Despite her own personal interest, had her friend not convinced her to join him, she would have skipped out on this meeting.

“Ah, I’m Yoshimune Miyoshi,” he says nonchalantly, glancing curiously in the bartender’s direction as he speaks. “Shizuo-san is my friend, so I figured I should help him,” he explains, sounding bored despite the childish amazement sparkling in his eyes.

Despite still being somewhat scared of the bartender and resenting his position as Izaya’s “detective”, he now felt somewhat glad he had dealt with it all this time. He was Shizuo’s only “kouhai”, and although he didn’t want to admit it, it made him feel special. He was secretly glad he was able to help the bartender since he knew all too well what the informant thought of him. It also made Miyoshi feel as if he had somewhat helped lead the bartender come to a more peaceful resolve with the informant, which made him immensely happy.

The room was filled with a confused mixture of feelings, but one thing was for certain: they were all glad they had decided to attend. Time seemed to pass quickly as they ate and discussed different problems in their lives. This rid the room of anxious tension and easily replaced the feeling with a playful, happy one. Erika practically interviewed Shizuo, asking him everything he liked about Izaya and more, Shinra cracked jokes and told stories about when they used to be in high school, Kasuka told some of his own theories on how he believed Shizuo fell in love with the informant, and Miyoshi revealed some of the weird information he had given to Izaya about Shizuo.

Finally, after an hour and a half of relaxing chit-chat, Shinra grabs the rooms attention once more. “Anyway, let’s remember the real reason we gathered here today~!” he smiles. “We need to think of ways to help Shizuo with Izaya.” The room grows quiet for a minute, trying to come up with solutions.

A lazy knock, however, interrupts them before they come up with anything. Shinra sighs, getting up to answer it. Shizuo noticeably tenses up, and the room shoots him a confused glance.

“What is it, Nii-san?” Kasuka asks quietly, his eyes half-lidded as usual. Shizuo just shakes his head dismissively, turning slightly red under his tinted blue sunglasses.

“S’nothin,” he sniffs, trying to avert his eyes from the door.

“Ooh~!” Erika squeals teasingly, “Do you think it’s Iza-Iza at the doooor~?” She smirks, watching his somewhat flustered reaction.

“N-no,” he clears his throat nervously at her accusation. He looks at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world. “I-I mean it could be him though...right?” he asks hopefully, turning to look at his brother for clarification.

Kasuka nods in response, an amused smile flickering across his lips. “You never know, brother.” The room grows quiet, straining to hear Shinra answer the door.

The door’s clank resounds heavily through the apartment as the underground doctor greets his new guest. “Ah, Orihara-kun~! Nice to see you!” Shinra yells, loud enough for the whole apartment to hear. “Why don’t you come on in?”

Shizuo practically sprints toward the doctor’s nearest window, sliding it open and attempting to hop out of it. Of course, the group runs and tries to stop him. He struggles against them, his face a deep shade of crimson. The only thing that stops him is the other voice coming from the hallway.

“Don’t even insinuate that. That’s disgusting and slightly degrading, coming from you, Kishitani-san*. If you want, I can just leave now.” A female voice is heard, laced with a disgusted and bored undertone.

Shinra’s flustered response is heard by everyone as well. “Ah, no! I’m sorry, Yagiri-san! I only did that to scare the others, please don’t leave!” A few seconds later, Yagiri Namie and Shinra come back to a room full of hostility.

Shizuo is practically emanating a murderous aura, glaring daggers at the doctor and growling. As for the rest of the group, they scoot to the corners of the room and watch amusedly.

“A-ah, Shizuo-kun! It was a joke! A-a joke! Please don’t hurt me!” he squeals childishly, cowering as he covers his face with his hands.

He sighs tensely as he stops in front of the doctor. “You made me look like a total idiot,” he grumbles darkly, his hands still clenched into tight fists. Kasuka just puts an arm around his brother’s shoulders, trying to lighten up the room’s tension, but the feminine figure in the hallway catches Shizuo’s attention. “Who’re you?” he asks with a scowl, recognizing that she probably overheard him freaking out over Izaya.

She meets his gaze with a smug smirk. “Nobody in particular, but I’ve heard a lot about you from Izaya.” At the mention of the informant’s name, Shizuo’s left eyebrow noticeably twitches. Some may call it jealousy, but the thought of Izaya’s name on the tongues of people he didn’t know inexplicably pissed him off.

“Why’re you here?” he growls, clenching his teeth and trying not to punch the woman before him. He didn’t care what relation she had with Izaya, all he wanted was for her and her messed up attitude to stay away from the informant. This only causes her satisfied smirk to grow wider. It almost reminded Shizuo of a certain informant in which this woman seemed to be familiar with.

“I have been invited here by Kishitani-san as I assume the rest of you have,” she says nonchalantly, regaining a stoic expression and taking the closest seat which happened to be next to Mikado.

In an instant, Shinra is trapped behind another deadly glare and left to explain himself. “A-ah, Shizuo-kun! Don’t be mad! I, uh-she’s Izaya’s secretary!” he stutters, slowly backing away from his advancing childhood friend as if Shizuo was about to rob him.

This causes the bartender to stop in place, turning to the woman in question. “Secretary?” he mutters the word multiple times as if it was from some foreign language. He quietly sighs in relief, regaining a calm expression and making his way to his seat once more.

Namie just snorts to herself as she watches her employer’s enemy’s actions. “It’s hard to believe isn’t it? That person is such a lone wolf, I’m surprised he actually decided to hire me. He says he regrets his decision on a constant basis, but hasn’t fired me yet. Of course, he won’t have the ability to if I quit on my own,” she explains, smiling slyly.

Everyone laughs somewhat tensely, yet still intrigued by the brunette’s statement. “Oh,” Namie continues, “I overhead a certain individual’s predicament regarding my boss.” She chuckles to herself as everyone’s heads instantly snap in the direction of a somewhat flustered bartender. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. Even better, I can offer some insight if you want,” she suggests, crossing her legs and slowly blinking to show her indifference.

“R-really?” Shinra asks incredulously, a huge smile spreading across his cheeks. “May I ask why?”

She shrugs, a satisfied look plastered on her face. “Right now I know some pretty important information that Orihara doesn’t. Now I have something to use against him if he ever gets on my nerves,” she states simply, a dull sadistic gleam in her eyes.

They anticipate her idea, somewhat amazed that such a person has agreed to help them. “Am I correct to assume you all have heard of the Dollars?” A confused nod from the crowd signals her to continue. “You can create and name your own chatrooms online. I was thinking that we should create one amongst ourselves and exchange information on his whereabouts and his--” she clears her throat for emphasis before continuing, “ _activities_.”

Their eyes light up at this suggestion, instantly intrigued by somethings so simple yet brilliant. To convey her point, she takes out her smartphone with a swift movement and taps the screen a few times before announcing that she has set up a new chat. “What should we call it?” she asks, boredly scanning the room.

“Oh! Oh!” the obsessive otaku takes the stage. “How about ‘Shizu-Iza Love Rendezvous’~?” she suggests, squealing childishly. The room just grimaces at the offered name, turning their attention back to Namie.

[ It should probably be less obvious. ] Celty explains, holding her PDA up for all to see. [ I mean he _is_ an informant. What are the chances that he might get ahold of this chat?? ] A few people nod in agreement, while others sigh disappointedly.

“H-how about the I.U.G.?” Mikado timidly suggests, his phone in his hands. When he receives blank stares, he further explains it. “I-it’s an acronym! Izaya Update Group or I.U.G. for short.” They room lets out an amazed breath of recognition.

“Not bad,” Shizuo mutters, scrolling through the Dollars website on his own phone.

“Alright. I’ve put it up, so please join and choose a nickname,” Namie explains, doing so on her own phone. "For the same reasons, choose a nickname so it won't be immediately obvious who you are."

"E-eh?" Anri asks in surprise. She never really was good with electronics, so she was completely stumped. With some help from Mikado, she finds the correct chat room.

"Hmm...I wonder what my name should be~?" Erika mutters to herself, staring intently at her phone's screen.

* * *

I.U.G. [0/0 people chatting]

– – **Hishonna** has joined the chat.

– – **Sensei** has joined the chat.

– – **Kuro Speed** has joined the chat.

– – **mangagirl113** has joined the chat.

– – **Karasu** has joined the chat.

 **Sensei:** Heeeey~

 **Sensei:** This is pretty cool.

– – **Strong Dragon** has joined the chat.

 **Karasu:**  Affirmative.

 **mangagirl113:** You bet~!!

– – **Pudding**  has joined the chat.

– – **Tantei** has joined the chat.

 **Strong Dragon:** Wait, who's who?

 **Tantei:** I'm Miyoshi

 **Kuro Speed:** I'm Celty ^_^

 **mangagirl113:** The magnificent Erika!

 **Hishonna:** Namie.

 **Karasu:** I am Vorona.

 **Pudding:** I am Kasuka.

* * *

"So now all that left is..." Miyoshi's voice trails off as he looks up to glance around the room.

Kasuka finishes the high schooler's thought, "Nii-san, Sonohara-san, and Tanaka-san."

"Ah, I can't make one," Tom explains, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "My phone's kinda old so it doesn't really connect to the internet all that well anymore." He holds out his somewhat battered flip phone for all to see.

They turn toward Shizuo expectantly, but he only grits his teeth and angrily taps his foot. "I can't decide what my stupid name should be," he explains, looking somewhat annoyed at the screen. "Do we have to use code-names?" he groans, furiously ruffling his hair in frustration.

There is an audible sigh, but nobody really complains. "I have one for you, Aniki if you want," Kasuka states, plucking the phone from his brother's hands.

The clicking of the keyboard fills the room. Shinra and Celty stand, sneaking secret glances over Kasuka's shoulder as he types. They both try to restrain their laughter when they recognize the word being entered. Confused, Shizuo steals a peek at his phone only for a huge blush to engulf his face. There on the screen was the nickname "Loverboy <3".

Immediately embarrassed, Shizuo snatches it from his brother's hand before anyone else can read it. Inwardly panicking he throws it face-first onto the floor only for a beep to be heard. Curiously picking up his phone, be growls in frustration as the following text appears on his screen:

– – **Loverboy <3** has joined the chat.

Seeing this on their own screens, Celty and Shinra are unable to restrain their laughter anymore, openly guffawing at the sight of their friend's new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I have actually started to feel bad for Vorona. When I first heard of her I hated her, but without reason (she was the only person in between Shizuo and Izaya in my mind). The funny part is that the more I write this fanfic, the more I actually like her. Her character story is actually pretty intriguing to me, and coincidentally the chapter with her intro is my favorite of this series...XD  
> ANYWAY~! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING!! Seriously!! I took the longest time typing this out...-.- I was just recently sick and had to take a few days off of school, so my workload was super heavy. Also, my teachers are trying to push all the work on us right before we go on Thanksgiving break, so that made it even harder. But hey, this chapter is actually pretty long~!! I will actually probably update twice over the next week due to having it off, so yeah. I don't know if I will actually update twice, but I will once for sure.  
> *sigh* I guess I'll see you all then. BYE AND THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!
> 
> *Since Shinra said "Orihara-kun", which is Izaya's last name, it makes it seem as if she was married to Izaya and had taken on his last name. Which was why Namie was so disgusted lol (of course, she didn't know it wasn't that reason at the time).


	18. Drowning in Hopelessness

– –Current Day: Saturday– –

"Nii-san." This catches Shizuo's attention, causing him to glance up from his phone and cup of hot chocolate at Kasuka. "I think you should confess to Orihara-san," he states easily, still preoccupied with the book in his lap. Instantly spitting out his drink, Shizuo's face flushes a deep red as he begins coughing and sputtering.

"K-kasuka!" he shouts a little too loudly. "W-what are you saying?" Suddenly gaining a somewhat miserable expression, he averts his gaze from his younger brother. "You and I both know there's no way he would say 'yes', let alone let me confess without stabbing me."

Kasuka just rolls his eyes, flipping to the next page of his book distractedly. "I think you would be surprised."

* * *

 ~~~

* * *

Sighing loudly, Izaya pushes away from his desk, spinning around twice in his swivel chair. He hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before. He had stayed up all night hunting for information on his nemesis. Of course, he would later deny that he had stayed up doing something so ridiculous for his own knowledge. He would use the upcoming job as an excuse to get to so familiar with Shizuo’s life; researching and planning to visit some of Shizuo's favourite restaurants in order to see if he was getting friendly with any of the female employees. He had also started the rumour online about Shizuo’s potential relationship in order to see if that provoked any of his precious humans far enough to confess.

With that, Izaya steps out onto the streets of Ikebukuro, a slight skip accenting his step. He makes his way through town with a huge smirk despite the dull pain eating at the back of his head. He had taken some painkillers before heading out to make sure he was completely alert to his surroundings so he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Heading to one of the many sweet shops Shizuo regularly visited, Izaya spots the infamous headless rider. As he begins to walk toward her, he recognizes the people she is talking with. There, Kadota and Mikado speak in hushed voices to the black biker.

“Ah, Dotachin~!” Izaya chirps, a light smile gracing his face. This catches their attention and inevitably causes them all to flinch guiltily. This confuses Izaya greatly, it is almost as if they were keeping a _secret_ from **_him_**. A sadistic smirk maliciously warps his once friendly expression into one of rivalry and excitement. “What’s up with you guys~?” he sneers, a dark glint in his eyes.

[ N-not much!! ] Celty whips out her PDA at the speed of light, her nervousness easily conveyed by the slight trembling of her hands and awkward shuffling of her feet. [ We were just ] she glances at her companions as if begging them to say something. [ hanging out together. ] she finishes. The other two flash him a fake smile.

“Just you three~?” Izaya teases, smirking to himself at their transparent lies. “I would never think that you guys were so close,” he states, watching as they wince noticeably at his statement.

“W-what are you doing out here, Orihara-san?” Mikado asks nervously, obviously trying to change the subject after a moment of awkward silence.

Izaya just shrugs, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. “Just visiting. I actually came to go to a sweets shop not too far away from here~!” he states, enjoying their discomfort under his gaze.

“You never struck me as a sweets person. In fact, I thought you used to hate sweets,” Kadota states, the most calm of the three.

This just makes Izaya smile more, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. “Uwah, Dotachin sure is smart~!” he purrs, a childish excitement flashing across his face. “I’m surprised Dotachin remembers such a thing! In fact, the sweets aren’t for me, it’s for one of my current jobs~!” he lies easily, moving forward and throwing an arm around his old high school friend. Kadota looks uncomfortable under Izaya’s touch, but the informant doesn’t bother to move.

“Oi guys, I bought strawberry, chocolate, and green tea,” a husky voice catches their attention. All of them recognize it instantly, and they all pale, excluding Izaya. “Oh yeah, I also got extra fries and--” his voice cuts off as he rounds the corner.

Shizuo Heiwajima's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of his “nemesis”, but the look is soon replaced by one of annoyance. Izaya still clings onto Kadota, a smirk beginning to appear once more.

“Oya oya~! If it isn’t Shizu-chan!” he chirps, he makes a peace sign with his free hand. Shizuo just scowls, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Izaya inwardly congratulates himself for once again making Shizuo angry without knowing the real reason why behind why he is so ticked off. In fact, the blonde wasn’t glaring at Izaya, but the contact between him and Kadota. Of course Kadota was desperately trying to slip out of Izaya’s grasp, not wanting to get caught in the bloodshed.

“Kill kill kill kill...” Shizuo starts up his infamous mantra, a menacing aura emanating from him. Finally letting go of Kadota, Izaya flicks out his knife and points it toward Shizuo. A huge smirk crossing his face, Izaya looks up to see all of the rage suddenly gone from Shizuo’s eyes, except for a quick glare in Kadota’s direction.

This catches the informant by surprise. _Has he really learned to suppress his anger?_ While theories fly around once more within Izaya’s head, Shizuo walks toward the group, food in hand.

Setting the fries and the flavoured cakes down, Shizuo turns toward Izaya with a slight smile. “Would you like to join us?” he asks kindly, gesturing toward the food. Izaya gives him an incredulous look, obviously startled by his nemesis’ change in attitude.

“Pfft, why would I join _you_?” he chuckles, still perplexed by Shizuo’s hospitality.

A rueful expression crossing his face, Shizuo smiles sadly at the informant. “I guess not, huh?” sighing quietly, he leans against the concrete wall Mikado was originally sitting on.

Izaya narrows his eyes at Shizuo, silence engulfing the alleyway. _How troublesome and disappointing._ He clicks his tongue in annoyance before quickly spinning around and regaining his playful disposition. “Well I must be off~!” he cheerfully grins, hiding his annoyance easily, trying once more to provoke Ikebukuro’s beast. “I actually have people I would like to see, and that would definitely not be the face of the monster behind me,” he teases easily, turning around with a smug smirk and determination on his face. A slight twitch in the bartender’s hand is noticeable at Izaya’s statement. “Oh~,” he continues with a sadistic grin, “Don’t take it personally, Shizu-chan, but I just hate _you_. There’s no way someone like _me_ would ever learn to enjoy _your_ presence!” He leans his head back and begins to guffaw, not registering the somewhat hurt expression gracing Shizuo’s face. Hurt changes to rage, and the informant barely has enough time to lean back and dodge the punch aimed at his face.

Leading the chase, Izaya begins to run down the street toward the more populated areas of Ikebukuro, followed closely by Shizuo. The informant’s hair ruffles luxuriously in the wind, a genuine smile gracing his face as adrenaline begins to kick in. _Ah, I’ve missed this~!_ A giddy feeling bubbles in his stomach as he runs by multiple terrified humans desperately seeking shelter from the battle’s usual flying projectiles. Strangely enough, no signs or vending machines are sent in Izaya’s direction.

Realizing this, he turns to get a better look at his nemesis. Instead of the anger Shizuo’s usually expresses during their games of chase, he wears an expression of determination and sorrow. In that one second of Izaya's confusion, Shizuo is able to reach out and take hold of his arm. The grip is painfully tight and somewhat desperate, as if he believed the informant would take off at any sign of weakness (which Izaya couldn’t deny). Being shoved forcefully into a brick wall to the left of their path causes a paralyzing jolt that make Izaya’s whole body ring out in pain. Biting his lip to prevent from crying out, he looks up expectantly at Shizuo.

Shizuo smiles genuinely, but his eyebrows curl inward to form a pained expression, conveying his true thoughts. Pinning Izaya arms on either side of him, Shizuo scrutinizes the man before him. The longer he stares at Izaya's look of disgust and confusion, the more his grip falters. His smile slowly turns into a frown and he silently lets go of the informant's arms. Averting his gaze, Shizuo’s frown once more morphs into a forced straight line, his teeth drawing blood from his lips.

“Leave,” he orders quietly, his clenched fists shaking violently. His eyebrow creased in grief, and his bottom lip trembling somewhat pathetically, he refuses to look at Izaya.

Izaya glances up, his eyes round in confusion. “W-what?” he chokes out, his voice hoarse and full of disbelief. Never had he thought Shizuo would catch him, much less turn him loose once he did. Plus the expression he wears is a mystery in itself. _What's with him?_ His own expression coming to mirror his nemesis', he awaits Shizuo's reply.

“I won’t say it again,” Shizuo states, his voice a low growl. His eyes flash in warning, but the glossiness of them doesn't slip by the informant. Izaya narrows his eyes in irritation, taking out his knife once more.

“And why should I do that~?” he teases, his glare accompanied by a malicious smile. It was his one last attempt, the only idea he had left, to bring back the old Shizuo he knew. The bartender doesn’t answer, and instead turns away from the informant and takes out a cigarette.

If there was one thing the informant loathed, it was being ignored. Eye twitching in annoyance, Izaya desperately throws his last switchblade and watches as it embeds itself 5mm into Shizuo's back and falls to the concrete with a clang. Of course, the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro doesn’t even flinch as he clicks the lighter and watching the flames lick the end of his cigarette.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Izaya turns and marches away from his nemesis, anger and hatred twisting his heart. All he could think about was how he would find Shizuo’s love and torture that idiotic commoner endlessly. _How dare **they** change him so much. He is nothing but a heartless, violent **monster**! How **dare** they make him fall in love and feel such stupid emotions!_ Clenching his teeth angrily, he gives up and marches toward the train station, already plotting his revenge upon this mystery person.

Meanwhile, the bartender stands motionless, exactly in the same position as when Izaya had left. Sighing heavily, he recalls the informant’s harsh words. 

> "There’s no way a person like _me_ would ever learn to enjoy _your_ presence _."_

Each word stings a little more as he repeats them in his mind like a broken record. “...enjoy?” the word falls from his lips, his voice distraught and hoarse. Laughing tiredly, forcedly, he is surprised to see his vision once more clouded. Biting his lip painfully hard, he tries to suppress the oncoming onslaught of tears. “It's impossible, huh? Just as you said...” he trails off, running a distressed hand through his hair.

Soft footsteps quickly grab Shizuo’s attention, but he recognizes the boots as Celty’s. She slowly approaches, sensing his despair, as if he was an injured animal that she would scare away. He hears her pull out her PDA and begin typing, but he doesn’t turn around, ashamed at the tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. Finally turning around after a few seconds of silence, he ducks down to read her message.

[ What happened? Are you alright?? ]

A sorrowful tone graces his features, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he looks up at his best friend, the black rider. All of the debt-collector’s worst fears had just been confirmed.

“There’s no way he’ll accept me for who I am,” he says with a melancholy smile, leaning his head back and exhaling shakily before awaiting her response.

* * *

Pacing furiously in his own apartment, Izaya awaits a reply from one of his many sources. He  _needed_  to know who this mystery person was. The sun had already set, and Namie had already left, but not without shooting him a satisfied smirk and slamming the door shut. The informant had been searching for information nonstop for a constant 6 hours, not stopping by the bakery as he had planned. It stressed him out to no end, and he had already made a plan to not sleep until he determined who the person was. It was only one measly person after all! How long would it take, right? Except the informant knew that they were special, after all this "person" had wormed their way into Shizuo's heart and influenced his strange actions.

Sitting down angrily in his chair, he resumes hopelessly scrolling through the Dollar's chatroom for an answer. Izaya had to give Shizuo credit on covering up his tracks, because there was no evidence left behind about anything. He knew the bartender's WEP address, but it didn't do him any good because of Shizuo's lack of a computer. Exhausting all of his sources, he is left with only one option. _  
_

Silently picking up his personal cellphone, he dials a memorized number and awaits a reply. The ringing is the only sound heard throughout the apartment.

"H-hello? Orihara-kun?" a familiar voice chokes, sounding strangely strained and nervous.

Sighing quietly, Izaya regains a fake smile and begins to talk to Kishitani Shinra. "Hello, hello, Shinra-kun~!" he spins in his chair, trying not to make a sound as he yawns.

"A-ah! W-what's up?" Shinra responds awkwardly, mechanically.

"Um, well this may sound weird but-" he begins, chuckling a little before continuing. "-do you by any chance know who Shizu-chan has a crush on?" Swinging his legs impatiently, he yawns once more.

A loud crash is heard from the other side of the phone. After a few seconds of Shinra shouting profanities, his reply comes. "N-no! I don't! I mean, does he even have someone he likes?"

"Duh, otherwise I wouldn't be asking." Izaya rolls his eyes despite the other not being able to see.

A quick moment of silence passes before Shinra talks once more. "M-may I ask why you want to know?"

"Work," he shoots back easily, beginning to type on the computer and search for more information, knowing that his chat with Shinra would lead to a dead-end.

"Wow, you really stoop low," Shinra mutters quickly, an angry undertone to his voice. Izaya is somewhat taken aback by this, but is cut off before he can even speak. "Well, I don't know anything, so there's no use in talking to me. Goodbye," he says all too quickly, hanging up the phone.

Placing the phone down with a pout, Izaya ponders why Shinra would hide such a thing from him.  _Of course, Shinra would see Shizuo's peaceful attitude as a good thing, so he probably doesn't want me meddling in their "love"._ Scowling angrily, Izaya kicks away from his desk. "I'll show him! I'll show them both!" With that, the informant begins to type away at his computer furiously, searching for answers.

* * *

 ~~~

* * *

"He really asked that...I'm not dreaming, right?" Shizuo asks, his eyes wide and his cheeks dyed a bright shade of red. Shinra just nods back stiffly, his eyes equally as wide.

A long silence passes as Shizuo puts a hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. Kasuka and Shinra lock eyes from across the room and begin to chuckle. It slowly builds up before Shinra begins to guffaw loudly.

Peeking between his fingers sheepishly, Shizuo clears his throat before speaking. "M-maybe I _should_ confess?" he mutters, his voice cracking a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL~! I'M NOT DEAD OMG!! As you may know, I was sick a couple weeks ago, and recovery was more than hard due to make-up school work. BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR MY LACK UP UPDATES! I'M REALLY SORRYYYYY!!! :( I should have started early or made another chapter in case something like this happened, but I didn't. :/ My school even got a threat today (which is probably the only reason I have updated), so I got to leave school early!  
> Oh, just a heads up...NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ONE OF MY FAVORITES!! I'MLITERALLYSOEXCITEDTOSTARTWRITINGITYOUDON'TUNDERSTANDOMG. Anyway, thanks for waiting for me to deal with life stuff. Winter break is soon so hopefully it shall be done. -3-  
> Thankssssssss, and once again I'm sorry for updating so late.


	19. Unwarranted Interference

– –1 day ago: Friday– –

“It looks good~!” Erika cooes excitedly, looking over the bartender’s new outfit with an appreciative nod. Shizuo bashfully shuffles his feet, aware of the interested glances being sent his way by multiple women in the store.

Taking another glance in the mirror, he continues to be surprised by how much a change of clothes can change his overall appearance. A stylish pair of acid-washed jeans and a flowy, light green v-neck replace his regular, stuffy bartender uniform. Kasuka had insisted on paying for the outfit, discreetly buying a nice gold necklace to go along with it. Some of the chat members he was closest with (along with Izaya’s secretary) had also shown up to help Shizuo prepare for this day: the day Shizuo would confront Izaya. Celty, Shinra, Kasuka, Miyoshi, Namie, and Erika had come out to help support him and make sure Shizuo made a good impression.

Deciding they are finished, Erika leads the way to the designated “meeting place” with great alacrity. Despite the excitement, the closer they get to the coffee shop, the more Shizuo seems to slow down.

“Shizuo-san,” Miyoshi slows to match the bartender’s pace. “It'll be alright!” But this does nothing to calm Shizuo’s nerves.

The meeting place, a somewhat obscure café, now in view, Shizuo comes to a nervous halt. “He’ll definitely reject me,” he mutters, wringing his hands anxiously. “I won’t even get the chance to say anything, let alone get close to him.”

[ It’ll be alright!! ] a flustered Celty types, desperately trying to console the bartender. [ I mean he might not even come! ] Her attempt only causes Shizuo more despair.

“He....might not come?” Shizuo repeats with a heavy heart. A part of him still wants to see the informant he has fallen for, even if Izaya rejects him.

“He’ll definitely come,” Kasuka corrects confidently, putting a strong hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Orihara-san is obsessed with his humans after all, especially when he can’t get dirt on them.” He shoots a small, reassuring smile in Shizuo’s direction.

“That’s right~!” Erika cries happily, “After all, Iza-Iza wouldn’t miss a chance to fight with Shizu-chan anyway!”

“Heh, true,” Namie agrees, chuckling quietly.

Shizuo cracks a small smile at that, looking up to thank her but instantly tenses up. When the others turn to look, they see the informant approaching the coffee shop. He wears a plain, baggy grey jacket instead of his furry coat, the cause of the Shizuo’s erratic breathing.

“There he is,” Shinra whispers, nudging the bartender forward. “Go on. Make sure you say you are Loverboy.”

Shizuo stands rooted to the floor, a nervous sweat washing down his face. His face flushed and his lips shaking, Shizuo watches the informant, mesmerized. “I can’t do this,” he admits quietly.

“You can’t chicken out now!” Shinra hisses, rolling his eyes. “I’m sure it won’t be half as bad as you are anticipating.” The others nod in agreement.

Namie snorts quietly, adding her two cents to the idea. “I’ve known him for a while now, and this is the sort of thing he would greatly enjoy. Especially if you show up.”

Sighing loudly, Shizuo reaches for a new cigarette, but is stopped by his brother. “Go on, Aniki,” Kasuka says with a curt nod. Taking a deep breath, Shizuo shoots the group a nervous smile and takes his first step out onto the street.

But before he takes another, his legs freeze up at the sight of another man talking to the informant. Izaya smiles at the man, nodding and shaking hands with him.

“Eh? Who’s that?” Miyoshi mutters quietly, a look of anger crossing his and the rest of the group’s faces. Shizuo steps back into the shadows, relieved and worried at the same time.

“Who knows, but he’s definitely playing Izaya,” Shinra replies. “My question is, how the heck did he know about the meeting today. I mean, he is obviously able to convince Izaya he is Loverboy, so how did he know?” Silence passes over them as they think about this and glare daggers in the man’s direction. “Ah, they’re coming this way,” he mutters as he sees them begin to walk in the group’s direction. They instantly flatten themselves against the alley’s wall, trying to avoid being seen by the informant.

“He doesn’t look familiar,” Namie states, seeing the man’s face in detail as they walk past the alley. Shizuo audibly clicks his tongue, disappointed by Izaya’s secretary’s lack of recognition.

As soon as the informant is out of sight, Celty begins to freak out. [ W-we should follow him! That man is really suspicious!! What if he’s in trouble?? (＞＜；) ] This catches the group’s attention quickly, causing Shizuo to lead the way, tailing the two men.

In order to not be seen, they have to stay pretty far from the two. Far enough to not be able to hear the small conversation Izaya and the stranger exchange. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Miyoshi whispers as they walk.

“Who knows,” Namie shrugs with a smirk. “Orihara can’t hold a normal conversation, so it’s probably something stupid.” That incites a small laugh from the group, but they instantly regain a serious attitude as they realize the crowds are thinning.

“Where _are_ we?” Miyoshi asks, somewhat frightened by the sudden lack of people. Nobody answers for a proper lack of a response to the high-schooler’s question.

“Orihara-san looks tense,” Kasuka states, breaking the silence.

Sure enough, Izaya’s shoulders are raised higher than usual, his steps more mechanical. There’s no doubt the hand now in his pockets is reaching for his knife. The two turn another street corner and instantly are out of sight. Not a half-second later, a group of tough-looking thugs turns onto the same street. Out of fear of being noticed, the group had kept their distance, but now regret their decision. They now pick up their pace in response, noticeably worried about this.

Moments later, a scream vaguely resembling the informant’s voice rings out, causing mass panic. None of them have heard him scream before, except maybe Namie, so this odd occurrence scares them out of their wits. Shizuo takes the lead, frantically sprinting toward the source of the scream.

He finds the informant on the floor, turning the corner just in time to see the man who had impersonated his online persona kick Izaya in the head forcefully as the thugs laugh heartily. Rage filling every inch of his body, Shizuo almost blacks out. Uprooting a conveniently placed vending machine to his left, he throws it at the other men, pinning them to the wall. His expression has surpassed the usual anger, and this time twists into pure malice and hatred. His mouth swirls upward at the corners to form a deranged snarl that looked as if the devil himself. His eyebrows scrunch inward, giving him a look so angry it could scare the Awakusu Kai. Lunging forward, he grabs the collar of the man who hurt Izaya.

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” he growls, spitting all over the man’s face. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re _doing_ to him, huh?” The man quivers in fear under the bartender’s menacing shadow. Quickly pissing himself, the man, the once mighty Inamine Kagari, begins to tear up. “Fucking answer me!” Shizuo yells, reaching a hand out to grip the top of the man’s head. Squeezing tightly, the man squawks pathetically in pain.

“Shizuo, stop!” Miyoshi screams, running to stop the bartender. The group follows close behind, panting heavily.

Caught up in his rage, Shizuo barely recognizes his friends and turns to glare at them dangerously. Slowly realizing who they are, his expression softens somewhat. A gasp from the peanut gallery brings him back to full attention.

[ What happened to Izaya?!! ] Celty runs over to the now unconscious informant, bending down to look at him. Blood drips from his left nostril. A big, swollen bruise on his right temple and a small gash on his left hand prove the abuse he has gone through.

“Ah!” Shinra instantly jumps into action, trying to help Celty bring the informant into a standing position. As they help Izaya up, his face twists in pain causing Shizuo’s grip on the man’s head to tighten.

Shinra makes a displeased frown, knowing he would very well not help the informant had Shizuo not fallen in love with him. Sighing to himself, he takes control of the situation. “Celty, I need you to drive him to _his_ home. I’ll meet you there and treat his injuries.”

She nods reluctantly, picking the informant up bridal style and carrying him to her bike. This allows the rest of the drama to continue. Shizuo’s gaze once more falls on the man in his grasp, his rage just as prominent as ever. “Heh, what should I do to make you suffer?” Shizuo mutters evilly, absolutely seething. But, before he can make another move, Shinra interrupts.

“Stop, Shizuo.” The bartender does just that, turning to face the doctor with a harsh glare. “He’s not worth it. Izaya’s not going to die, and just look at him.” He gestures to the man’s now wet crotch and obvious streams of tears. “He isn’t going to do anything of this sort again, and definitely not to  _Izaya_.”

The bartender doesn’t look so convinced, but the glances shot his way by the other members convince him. Sighing heavily, he drops the man and turns around, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

His back to the man, Shizuo issues a warning. “Come close to him again, and I _will_ kill you.” The threat in his voice is nothing unusual, but it was more than enough to earn a desperate nod from Inamine Kagari.

With that, the group takes off in the direction of Izaya’s apartment in order to see how he is faring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA I just realized that Izaya became one of the girls he meets up with. Played by an unknown person when they try and meet up in real life. You think he would learn by now not to trust strangers like this~? Lol ~~Izaya is an idiot.~~  
>  Thanks for waiting as always~! I accidentally got over-excited and started to write the next chapter instead of this one oops. Hehehehe, I just couldn’t wait lol. (´∀｀*) So, I had to start from scratch once I realized. Well, at the least the next update won’t take as long, right? XD  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR & CHRISTMAS/LATE CHANUKAH/KWANZAA  
> OMG I’ve got over 200 kudos. Holy crap, this is awesome~! I didn’t think I would get so much support, oops!! Thanks so much you guys~!


	20. Idiots Can't Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakura=Izaya  
> Hishonna=Namie  
> Kuro Speed=Celty  
> Sensei=Shinra  
> 2=Mairu  
> 3=Kururi  
> Loverboy <3=Shizuo

– –Current Day: Sunday– –

Dark bags visible under his eyes, the informant continues to type furiously at his computer. His search totally in vain, Izaya still hunts for information. The sun has already started to rise, and he can’t help but feel disgust at himself, Ikebukuro’s _best_ information broker, for not being able to find a single piece of evidence to point him in the direction of his nemesis’ lover. His skin has become even paler due to overexertion and lack of sleep, but Izaya barely notices. Slowly accepting defeat, he stands from his seat and proceeds to get ready for the long-awaited meeting with the “Shizuo” client. Sighing as he stands in front of the mirror, he covers the dark circles under his eyes with concealer and starts to boil water for coffee.

He heads to the bathroom and turns on the hot water. His legs refusing to allow him much movement, he strips mechanically and hops in the bath. Groaning blissfully, he almost passes out at the initial relief of the hot water lapping against his stiff body. Almost falling asleep, he forgets to wash himself or clean his hair before he is rudely awakened by the screeching of his kettle. Groaning in annoyance, he stands reluctantly, grabs a towel, and goes to pour himself some coffee. Heading back to the bathroom with his coffee, he finishes cleaning himself and getting dressed. He completes his daily routines tiredly, accompanied by small yawns.

It is still early so Namie has yet to show her ugly face in his house, and for that the informant is silently grateful. The past two nights, Izaya hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep, causing him to feel fatigued beyond belief, yet he knows he will regain his peppy attitude as soon as he meets this mystery client.

He flops on the couch, taking small sips from his coffee and trying to regain his thoughts. Technically the man hadn’t asked to know who Shizuo’s crush was, so Izaya had no obligation to continue hunting in order to tell him ~~of course he would continue his search on his own later~~. He would just do as the man had asked: give all the information on Shizuo he had.

At half past eight, Izaya begins to gather some papers he has collected just for this job. Deciding to take a walk and compose himself, he leaves the notes on his desk, grabs his jacket, and quickly leaves, locking the door behind him. The second he steps into the cold morning air, he shivers. Sighing loudly, he walks out onto the still busy streets of Shinjuku.

* * *

~~~

* * *

Silently unlocking the door to her employer’s apart, Namie steps inside with a tired sigh. Dropping her purse by the door, she punches the clock to start documenting her time working. Walking into the living room, she finally realizes how quiet it is. _That’s unusual. That bastard is usual here by the time I come to work._ She walks around her workplace with her arms folded. _I could leave and go see Seiji--_ her thoughts are cut off when she sees the messy pile of papers on Izaya’s desk. Picking up the top one, her eyes widen in surprise.

 

_Information on Heiwajima Shizuo_

_Also known as the “Fortissimo of Ikebukuro” or “The Strongest Man of Ikebukuro”, Shizuo is a Japanese male with inhuman strength. According to doctors, he has no pain limiters on his body, therefore he can perform amazing stunts such as picking up and throwing vending machines with ease. He is very hot-headed and often gets mad and hurts humans he finds to be “annoying”._

_Attended Raira Academy for high school and graduated year 20XX. Is currently 24 years of age, 185cm, and 70kg*. His birthday is January 28, 19XX. He lives on XX Lane, Apartment #4..._

 

A smirk comes to her face as she scans the pages of information Izaya was obviously reading before. There are at least 20 more pages, front and back, of random tidbits on the bartender. Including all of his previous jobs and a detailed list of things that seemed to have an effect on him. Her smirk grows wider as she reads the last sentence on the last page: _Orihara Izaya is his nemesis._ She debates whether or not cross out “nemesis” and replace it with “crush”, but decides against it.

She silently takes out her phone, and snaps pictures of the huge manuscript and then sends it to Shizuo Heiwajima. After all, it was too risky to upload it to the chat now that Izaya had an account. Deciding she needs some coffee, she makes her way to the kitchen and is surprised to see the kettle full and hot. She dumps a teaspoon of instant coffee into her cup and fills it with water. She quietly makes her way to the couch, laughing to herself as she imagines Shizuo’s flustered reaction to the stack of information on himself.

The sound of the door unlocking cuts her laughter short. Izaya steps inside with a long sigh, taking off his signature jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. Looking up, he sees Namie and forms a smirk.

“Ah~,” he chuckles, sounding somewhat tired. “Look what the cat dragged in!” He walks toward his desk, sitting down in his chair with a thump. “I didn’t expect you to come in while I was on a walk.”

Namie just shrugs in response, taking a sip of coffee. A small silence falls on the apartment before she speaks up. “What’s with the information on Heiwajima?” she asks before clicking on the TV in boredom.

“Ah, I have to do some research for a client~!” he answers too quickly for comfort. “I have to meet them today, so I’m just gathering resources!”

She scoffs in reply, knowing that it was mostly a lie. After all, she was the one who files Izaya's documents, so she knew that he hadn’t had such an extensive stack of papers on his nemesis before today. _He must have stayed up all night doing that._ The thought makes her laugh harder. “So when is this meeting of yours?” she asks, now somewhat interested.

He shrugs. “There was no time specified, but I should leave soon~!” Namie sends a quick glance at the clock. _9:45, huh?_

“Well you have fun with that,” she states, waving a dismissive hand.

Izaya begins to type away at his computer, quiet once more blanketing the apartment. Pretending to be paying attention to the muffled chattering on the television, Namie pulls out her phone and logs onto the chat.

* * *

I.U.G. [6/15] people chatting]

– –  **Hishonna** has joined the chat.

 **Sensei:** Eh~? I wouldn't know...

 **2:**  Really?

 **3:** You seem like the sort of person that would...

 **Nakura:** I could see that~!

 **Nakura:** Ohh, welcome Hisho-san~!

 **Loverboy <3: **Ah

 **Loverboy <3: **Hello, Hishonna.

 **Kuro Speed:** Welcome back! ^_^

 **Hishonna:** Thank you.

* * *

_So he decided to pay the chat a visit, huh?_

* * *

**Nakura:** The chat is lively once again~!

 **3:**...it really is...

 **2:** Yup~!

 ****Private Mode– Loverboy <3: **U-um, Yagiri-san....

 ****Private Mode– Loverboy <3:** T-thanks for the text.

* * *

She chuckles at the message, rolling her eyes despite the other not being able to see. The other chat members continue to type away in the background, unaware of the private chat between the two.

* * *

 ****Private Mode– Hishonna:** It was nothing, Heiwajima.

 ****Private Mode– Hishonna:** I was wondering how you would react,

 ****Private Mode– Hishonna:** I'm guessing that you enjoyed reading it?

 ****Private Mode– Loverboy <3: **I-I mean, I guess.

 ****Private Mode– Loverboy <3: **It's nice to know what that guy knows about me

 ****Private Mode– Loverboy <3: **So then I can surprise him later, right?

 ****Private Mode– Hishonna:** I guess.

* * *

She switches back to regular chat, not wanting to draw attention to their lack of replies.

* * *

 **Nakura:** No, but I have to go~

 **Nakura:** See ya~!

 **Kuro Speed:**  Ah, goodbye then!

 **3:** Yes, goodbye...

 **2:** Bye bye~!

 **Hishonna:** ...goodbye.

 **Sensei:** See you later~!

 **Loverboy <3: **Bye...

– –  **Nakura** has logged off.

* * *

Izaya sighs, leaning back from his computer screen and cracking his knuckles. "Alright then. Namie, I'm off~! Make sure no clients get in while I'm gone, okay~?" he instructs, grabbing a manilla folder and putting the 20 page packet on Shizuo inside. Namie doesn't answer. He puts on his jacket and tucks the folder inside as if he hadn't said anything, opens the door and excuses himself.

* * *

 **Hishonna:** ....

 **Hishonna:** He's going off to Ikebukuro to deliver that packet.

 **Sensei:** Eh? The one about Shizuo??

 **Loverboy <3:** Why?

 **Hishonna:** A job.

 **Hishonna:** I bet I can find the original request, one minute...

* * *

Walking over to Izaya's desk, Namie rummages around the paper basket designated for incomplete requests. Sure enough, she finds the small paper on which the request was written. She is about to send a picture until a message in the informant's own scribbly handwriting catches her eye. Written in red pen, the words "Deliver by the end of week. Info on Shizu-chan's girlfriend?" are in the upper right corner.

* * *

 **Hishonna:** Ah.

 **Hishonna:** I know why he asked about Heiwajima's crush.

 **Kuro Speed:** Eh?? Why?

**Hishonna:**

**Hishonna:** I remember the client had called him after giving him the letter and told him the extra stuff.

 

 **Kuro Speed:** His handwriting is really nice!!

 **Loverboy <3: **It really is...

* * *

~~

* * *

Letting out another yawn, the informant makes his way toward the only abandoned warehouse in Ikebukuro. The longer he walks, the more his legs stiffen up. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was exhausted. "I think I might have to take a taxi on the way back," he mutters to himself bitterly. As the warehouse comes into view, Izaya regains his usual composure. A smirk on his face and a skip in his step, he makes his way into the doorway.

"Hello~?" he calls cheerfully. He can make out figures among the shadows; about a dozen stereotypical thugs.

"Orihara-san. You came," one speaks up, a satisfied smile on his face. He steps into the light to shake the informant's hand. He has bleached orange hair the color of cheetos and an unnaturally angular face. He walks with his hands in his pockets and his back somewhat hunched over.

Izaya obliges, his natural enthusiasm coming back in full. "Of course I did~! I can't resist helping when someone wants to kill Shizu-chan! I would do anything to see that monster _dead_ ~!" He says the statement so naturally despite the terrifying undertone it has, as if he's said it a million times.

The man raises an eyebrow, his smile arcing wider on his face. "Oh? I'm glad you think that way, too." A pause as the group snickers in agreement. "Anyway, the information?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes~!" Pulling out the manilla folder, he hands it to the man.

The man opens it, pulling out the contents and scanning it over. His eyes widen. "Wow! You really take your work seriously, I'm impressed!"

Izaya's smirk widens in response.

"Well I guess I should thank you kindly. After all, you exceeded our expectations~!" He puts the packet back in the folder, his gaze growing more serious. This time a more evil smirk crosses his lips. "In more ways than one." Alarms begin to go off in Izaya's head, and he tries to step backward, but his brain fogs over from his lack of sleep. The man nods to one of his subordinates, and before Izaya can even react, a sharp pain shoots through his left leg. Pitching forward, the informant falls to the ground with a painful "thud". "After all. Now we have Shizuo's 'girlfriend' to persuade him~!"

With that, blackness consumes Izaya's vision, and he passes out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geheheheh I feel so evil....  
> Two updates so close together?! OMG it's the apocalypse!! Lol as I said last chapter, I had already started writing it so it wasn't hard to finish...and I just realized that it's almost been 6 months since I first started this fic!! YAAAAYYY!  
> Anyway, the picture...I bet you can guess which handwriting is mine lol (I purposely made it messy since it is supposed to be a thug ~~this isn't just an excuse~~ ). I had my mom write Izaya's since her handwriting is so pretty, but she was really confused as to what the heck she was writing XD  
> Now you guys are gonna have to wait a little bit, sooooo oops.  
> *185cm≈6’1”, 70kg≈154lbs


	21. Achilles Never Had a Bad Heel

“He must have put that bastard, Heiwajima’s, number in here somewhere,” the man growls, the sound followed by the intense crumpling and flipping of papers. “Ah, here it is!” he announces with a satisfied tone in his voice. Ten beeps resound through the warehouse along with the snickering of multiple of the other thugs.

The informant struggles against his restraints, but to no avail. He had been thoroughly tied to a pole with a rope while still passed out.

They had taken Izaya’s cell phone, dialed the given number, and put it on speaker for all to hear. After four unanswered rings, the phone’s automated voice messaging system chirps and asks if the caller would like to leave a message. Cursing in annoyance, the man redials the number and ringing is heard once more.

Izaya chuckles mockingly, “Why would Shizu-chan answer~? He _hates_ me~! Plus, I doubt he knows it’s my phone number!”

The man pauses as a condescending smirk stretches widely across his face. “All I can say is that you better hope he answers, for your sake!” he purrs threateningly, spitting in the informant’s direction.

A familiar click is heard through the device. Heiwajima Shizuo has picked up.

He clears his throat before speaking. “H-hullo? S-Shizuo speaking.”

“He really answered!” the man chimes with a ruthless grin. “I guess it really was a good thing we used Orihara’s phone instead, huh~?” Followed by excited laughter from his lackeys.

Izaya clicks his tongue in annoyance, turning to look around the room for an escape while the men are distracted. He tries to shake his knife out of his jacket pocket and not attract attention from the men.

A moment of silence from the other side of the phone. “...who’re you?”

“Just some acquaintances of a certain informant,” he drawls, his eyes flickering over to the man in question. “But we _are_ more than just acquainted! After all, I already know he has a thing for being tied up, if you know what I mean,” he taunts, grinning wildly.

A pause as the words sink in before a deep, powerful growl resounds through the tiny speaker.

In that moment, a cold clank reverberates through the empty warehouse, alerting the men to Izaya’s actions. The informant had successfully removed his knife from his pocket, but not without it falling to the floor.

“Oh my, trying to escape, were you?” the man chuckles in a sinister voice.

“No way~!” Izaya mocks. “I had an itch and my hand just slipped.”

Snarling, the man brings his foot down on the informant’s left knee, drawing out a gasp of pain.

A crunching sound is heard from the other side of the phone.

The informant looks up at his captor, his smirk impossibly wide. “Ah, thug-san that really hurt!” he purrs sarcastically. “If it was anyone else, you would’ve broken their knee!”

The man narrows his eyes venomously, “That’s what I was hoping for.” Swiftly kicking Izaya in the stomach, the man returns to the call as Izaya falls forward with a grunt.

“Heiwajima Shizuo, right?” The man is met with static silence but continues anyway. “You better hurry here before your precious informant has no legs to walk home on~!” he blackmails gleefully, then proceeds to hang up. Tossing the phone uselessly to the informant’s side, he walks to the wall to pick up the led pipe once more.

 _Ah, I’m such an idiot!_ Izaya winces and sighs as he observes his own position and remembers a similar situation he had initiated previously with Kida Masaomi and his precious Saki. _I can’t even predict myself!_

“Now all that’s left is to make him blind with rage. After all, people tend to get more careless after they have been consumed by hatred, but you already know that don’t you, Informant-san~?” the man smiles sadistically, raising the pole over his head and swinging it down powerfully.

* * *

 ~~~

* * *

The already broken phone falls to the floor with a thud. His mouth and eyes incredibly wide, Heiwajima Shizuo stands, his lips dry and cracked. He runs a nervous tongue over them, but fails to do so effectively due to his whole body trembling in uncontrollable rage. Sending a quick glance at his broken phone, he takes off into a desperate sprint toward the door.

“Wait! Shizuo!” Shinra calls frantically after him, but his voice isn’t heard.

Gritting his teeth painfully hard, Shizuo mutters his mantra as he speeds in the informant’s direction. _How the_ **_hell_ ** _did this happen? How did they know about my f-feelings? Is he alright?!_ The closer he gets, the more rage fills his mind as he recalls the painful whimper he had heard come from Izaya. _I’m going to_ **_murder_ ** _them!_ The rampaging bartender radiates a dangerous aura causing the crowd to instinctively part. His heart throbs painfully in his chest as if it would break his ribs. Each steps he takes feels as if his feet are lead, but that doesn’t stop him from sprinting as fast as possible.

The warehouse in sight, a feeling of hope and dread flutter inside the bartender’s stomach. _Izaya!_ Not bothering to slow down, he throws himself at the door with full force. The metal door creaks and groans, falling to the ground with a loud “bam”.

“Where the _fuck_ is he?” he growls, glancing around wildly. There is no response except for dark chuckling.

A man with badly bleached hair and a square chin steps into the light, satisfaction flickering in his eyes like wildfire. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Heiwajima-san! My name is Yone Haruki. Just as my name suggests, I am very impulsive and dangerous like fire*,” he flourishes with a bow, a wide smirk stretching across his thin cheeks.

“You think I care about your goddam name?” Shizuo scoffs, hatred pumping through his veins like a drug. “I will ask again. Where. _Is._ He?”

Haruki just laughs at this, not the least bit intimidated by the bartender. “Wouldn’t you really like to know~?” he narrows his eyes slightly, making him look like a snake. He nods quickly to one of his subordinates, and a moment of silence settles on the warehouse. Shizuo is about to open his mouth to speak when a somewhat familiar shrill cry of pain captures his attention. “Oh~? I wonder who that was?” Haruki smirks widely, a dark shadow casting over his eyes. “I--”

The man is cut of by a quick punch to the face. Not one strong enough to knock him out, but definitely enough to cause him to stagger backward and grab at his cheek in surprise. His eyes widen in surprise, a little trail of blood making its way from the corner of his mouth.

“Kill kill kill kill!” Shizuo hisses angrily, winding his arm up menacingly. Haruki’s widened eyes narrow into a triumphant expression. Nonchalantly wiping away the trickle of blood, he gestures for the bartender to make the first move. Shizuo instantly lunges forward, raising his fist to punch the man in the face.

Haruki banks to the right, using his flight instinct to avoid the bartender’s deadly punches. _Just one hit and it’s over._ Both think to themselves although with different urgencies.

Shizuo, wholly absorbed in the fight, doesn't notice the men sneaking up behind him with metal bats and poles in hand. "Stop dodging, bastard," he growls through clenched teeth, throwing out desperate punches in Haruki's direction. As the thug leader dodges right, Shizuo lifts and swings his left leg and pegs him straight in the stomach.

Haruki falls to the floor, violently coughing up blood. A pained, blood-stained smirk crosses his mouth as he glances up at the bartender. "Too late, Heiwajima. Checkmate."

A moment too late, Shizuo turns to see a man with a metal bat winding up to swing. A painful stinging sensation comes from his left jaw along with the resounding crunching sound in his head. He can feel the warm, familiar taste of iron as it fills his mouth.

This flips the switch of insanity. Shizuo goes crazy and grabs the man by his collar, and then proceeds to twirl him around above his head and throw him at the other men. They slam into each other and the group falls like a pack of dominoes, crashing into a pile of boxes on the other side of the warehouse. Most of them probably have broken bones, but as usual Shizuo hasn't killed anyone.

Keeping his head down, Shizuo glances around the room from under his bangs. He spots a bewildered informant in the back left side of the warehouse, still tied up. He had been hidden by the stack of boxes, but they had been destroyed by the flying bodies during the battle.

“S-shizu-chan?” Izaya’s voice is hoarse in disbelief. He leans forward as if to get a better look at Shizuo and make sure he isn’t seeing things.

Shizuo sighs a breath of relief before swiftly making his way over to Izaya. He silently bends down to help untie the informant's arms. As Izaya rubs at the new red marks on his wrists, laughter begins to bubble from his lips. It quickly turns into a bout of uncontrollable and arguably maniacal laughter. "You saved me!" Clutching his stomach, he begins to guffaw heartily. "Why would you save me  _again_?"

Shizuo simply shrugs, leaning forward and plopping his forehead on the informant's shoulder with an audible groan.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks, utterly confused by his docile and silent nature. "What, do I smell that good~?" he teases, jolting his shoulder sadistically.

"...annoying," Shizuo mutters in response.

"Eh, what was that~?" Izaya taunts, repeating the jerking movement once more. This time it causes Shizuo's forehead to collide with the wall.

The informant's body instinctively freezes in fear. "You have a death wish?" Shizuo growls coldly, quietly which was honestly more terrifying than his usual shouting.

"Not really," the informant replies with a cheshire smile. "It's just that Shizu-chan's really impulsive and  _stupid_." The twitch of the bartender's eyebrow causes Izaya's body to react on its own: standing up quickly and trying to take off into a sprint. Due to the indescribable pain coursing through leg and his lack of sleep, his vision swirls and causes him to pathetically collapse to the floor and pass out.

Without a word, Shizuo bends down and gently takes the bundle of informant into his arms, leading the way out of the warehouse. "You had me worried sick," the bartender mutters in disbelief despite his loving gaze. He glances down at the informant's unconscious form and finds his body moving on his own. He presses a tender yet hesitant kiss to the informant's forehead and continues on his route to Shinra's house but not without a thick blush coating every inch of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The man’s name is Haruki or 陽輝 which “陽 (Haru)” is sun, “輝 (ki)” is radiance.
> 
> FOUR WEEKS OMG HOLY CRAP!! I'M SERIOUSLY SORRY! I DID NOT MEAN TO PUT THIS OFF FOR SO LONG! URG. :// I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. *sighs loudly* well, now this is over with....sorry about this guys...I don't even have any excuses lol. From now on, either I will update the next chapters really fast or really slow, there is going to be no in between...but next one I'm looking forward to sooooo we'll see. I skipped working on this chapter forever because MY BABY GETS FREAKING ABUSED IN IT!! TT^TT  
> I'm actually really pleased with my naming skills. I came up with Haruki's name in like two minutes tho (oops). Well, I think that'll be the last non-canon character, sooo yeah! ^_^  
> UWAAAAAAAAY~ I feel refreshed, I was literally beating myself up to write, but I would sit down and then get absolutely nothing done. It was actually terrible. 15 chapters left OMG! ( ~~Then what will I do with my life... o.O~~ )  
>  THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT Y'ALL~!! Love ya and 'till next time!


	22. My "Friends" Are Stalking Me? Part 1

– –Current Day: Monday– –

Izaya’s hand twitches to life, accompanied by a small groan. He lifts his left hand and lays it over his eyes, blinks blearily, and then closes them once more. The first things he notices are the numbness of his left leg, the annoying and painful prickling sensation in his right wrist, and the somewhat queasy leftover feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Frantic shuffling catches his attention, causing him to turn and finally open his eyes. He manages to see a flustered bartender, awkwardly making his way toward the door in a hesitant manner.

“Shizu...chan?” Izaya mutters slowly, a fog still settled on his brain. Said bartender flinches at the mention of his name and turns slowly, a somewhat guilty expression on his face. Shizuo opens his mouth as if to say something, but then ends up deciding against it. A moment of tense silence engulfs the room as Izaya narrows his eyes into a skeptical and curious glare while Shizuo clears his throat uncomfortably.

“Ah, look who’s finally awake!” Shinra’s boisterous and somewhat annoying voice rings through the apartment as he enters the room. “Are you alright? Any pain~?” he chirps, not concerned about the least of the informant’s answer.

“Not really~!” Izaya purrs. “I’m totally fine! Can I go home now~?” he tries to bargain, putting on his biggest smile.

“Nope~!” Shinra shoots back easily, wearing an equally fake grin.

Izaya sighs, an annoyed yet genuine smile crossing his lips. “Uwah, Shinra’s so cruel~!” he imitates a pouting child.

The doctor rolls his eyes, shooting a quick glance in the bartender’s direction before gaining a stoic, professional persona. “Well, you have a sprained knee as well as physical and mental fatigue due to lack of sleep and food. You look terrible!”

The informant chuckles sardonically, rolling his eyes at his friend’s diagnosis. “So am I going to have to use crutches for my knee or--?”

“Yes, actually! For two weeks it seems! We have a pair here that are grey, but you can go out and get yourself some pink ones--Wait a minute,” Shinra stops himself from blabbering on, realizing Izaya’s true motive to bringing up the subject. “Stop trying to get out of telling me why you’ve been neglecting your health!”

The informant averts his gaze with a guilty shrug, a wide smirk still present on his face.

“Oi, Orihara-kun,” Shinra says with a chilling tone. “If _I_ can’t get you to tell me, then I’ll get _Shizuo_ to make you tell me!”

Izaya rolls his eyes at the doctor’s empty threats. “You wouldn’t hurt an injured patient would you~? And besides, Shizu-chan doesn’t care about my health in the slightest and neither do you, so why go through the trouble of trying to interrogate me without hurting me?”

An uneasy silence engulfs the room once more. Shizuo doesn't make a move toward the informant. In fact, he doesn't move at all: he stands as rigid as a stone, his back facing Izaya.

“Shizuo, if you would,” Shinra clears his throat, signaling for the bartender’s attention.

Finally, the bartender stirs, turning somewhat stiffly to face the informant. His voice deep with authority, he begins. “What the hell have you been doing, Izaya?” His eyes are filled with a sort of mystery emotion that the informant almost recognizes as concern.

The informant just scoffs. “I don’t know what Shinra is forcing you to do, but I know that _you_ don’t care about me. So stop trying to pry unneeded information out of me. If you haven’t noticed, I’m an informant so I should be able to decide which information about my personal life to dish out and which to keep to myself.”

“I’m pretty much your doctor, Orihara-kun. I think information regarding your physical state should be open to my access at all times,” Shinra says with a slight snarl. “Now I’ll ask again,” he smiles falsely, widely. “Why have you been neglecting your health?”

The informant smirks and is about to skirt around the question once more when Shizuo locks eyes with him. A sort of distressed yet threatening determination flashes in them like wildfire.

“Don’t look at me like that, Shizu-chan,” he chuckles, shifting in his spot uncomfortably. ‘ _I wish I had my switchblade right now.’_ He thinks through gritted teeth. “My work can be taxing at times, but that’s only to be expected,” he finally answers.

Shinra rolls his eyes. “I can understand lack of sleep and overexertion, but malnutrition as well?”

The informant just snorts in response, turning to silently look out the window. The lights outside flicker ominously as the sky makes its transition into the night. He counts the amount of humans in his sight, refusing to speak up.

“Ah, whatever,” the doctor dismisses the thought, turning to head toward the door. Waving lazily over his shoulder, he says with a mocking tone as he exits. “You’ll have to stay for tomorrow as well to heal, but then I want you out. Thanks~!”

With that the door clicks shut and Izaya is left alone with Shizuo. He can sense the awkward hesitation that prevents the bartender from speaking. Sighing loudly, Izaya turns to face his nemesis. Shizuo visibly flinches, but quickly regains his calm.

“I have a lot of questions for you, Shizu-chan.” The informant is met only with silence. “I wonder why you saved me, why you even showed up in the first place?” His eyes drift to meet Shizuo’s, but the bartender quickly looks away. “Why you’re still here...?”

Shizuo turns even further away as if in embarrassment. “...does it matter?” he finally speaks up, his voice steady and monotone despite his expression.

The informant snorts, “Of course it does~! I get injured and the first person to come to my rescue is none other than Shizuo Heiwajima: my sworn enemy!” he throws his arms up in the air enthusiastically. A childish excitement glints in his eyes, excited to be back in charge of the situation. “Of course I had predicted you would come to the warehouse,” the informant lies, “even if only to watch~!”

The bartender winces at this, his posture instantly drooping. “...do you really think I hate you that much?” he asks somewhat reluctantly.

The informants jeers, “Think? I know! The only reason you are putting up such a farce is because you are trying to impress your ‘special someone’~!” The slight stiffening of Shizuo’s shoulders further confirms the informant’s guess. “Ahaha! I’d really like to meet this mystery woman~! Of course, that’s just wishful thinking, after all you would never introduce me to her!” Izaya grins wickedly, eyes narrowing with satisfaction. _‘Once he becomes possessive I can probably get her name out of this beast.’_

But, the bartender defies his expectations for the third time that week. “Eh, but you’ve already technically met them,” Shizuo responds easily, scratching his cheek bashfully.

Izaya sits like a deer in headlights, his rational thoughts instantly leaving his head in his blind rage. “Who?”

Shizuo turns back to the informant, pretending to inspect the wall as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.

“Never mind,” Izaya growls quietly, blood surging in annoyance. _Disgusting. This monster is disgusting! He actually fell in_ **_love_** _._ In a fit of impulse, he throws off the sterile white sheets, plucks the IV drip from his wrist, and leaps up to try and escape the room’s suffocating feel. He squeals painfully as full pressure is put on his left leg, his knee searing in pain.

“W-wait, Izaya!” Shizuo calls desperately, quickly catching the informant by the wrist. His eyes are wide and his palms are kind of sweaty on Izaya’s skin, but his grip is almost _tender?_

“Let go of me,” the informant orders with a snarl. _Why has he changed so much? Where was I when this plot development occurred? Why don’t_ **_I_ ** _know? WHO IS IT?_

The bartender doesn’t loosen his hold on the informant’s wrist, instead he tilts his head slightly, observing Izaya’s irritated expression. “What’s wrong?” he asks innocently and somewhat reluctantly.

“I _said_ let me go!” Izaya violently thrashes his arm, and surprisingly it slips out of the bartender’s grip.

A “thunk” catches their attention. Shizuo’s phone has fallen onto the floor. The bartender’s curses as he frantically tries to bend down and pick it up. Unfortunately, it's too late.

Izaya's eyes widen as he recognizes the chatroom currently open along with the username at the top. Shizuo hastily stuffs his phone is his pocket, not yet recognizing Izaya's stunned expression.

"...Shizu-chan is Loverboy?" Izaya mutters slowly as if trying to understand the thought himself. He stands, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar, dumbfounded.

Shizuo's eyes instantly snaps up, eyes wide in horror and panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Scrolling through tumblr*  
> *Sees spoilers for new episode*  
> *Screams loudly and throws phone across the room*  
> *Hisses as I walk to pick it up*  
> *Reads again and begins to sob*  
> “It's begun...щ(ಥДಥщ)”  
> ^^That’s why I am putting off watching the new episode. If you have watched it you will understand lol
> 
> IS IT JUST ME OR IS IZAYA REALLY OOC HERE?? I couldn't figure out wth it was, but I hate myself for it. Honestly. I don't think the plot will be able to advance if Izaya didn't get so frantic and possessive of Shizuo soooo  
> *obnoxious and slightly disgusting sighing* Whelp. I'm done with myself. I am literally a terrible person. It's been three weeks. I count every day I don't update and each day leaves with more guilt. Honestly I don't think I'm cut out for this XD. Anyway, the REAL Shizaya starts next chapter. Lol, I really want to get my mind off some *cough* angst going on with them... >_>  
> I currently have a terrible sunburn too, so that sucks. But I promise I will do my best to not procrastinate (Idk how much that will help honestly)


	23. My "Friends" Are Stalking Me? Part 2

– –Current Day: Monday– –

Silence engulfs the room like a fog as the two sworn enemies stare anxiously into each other's eyes. Izaya snorts loudly, giving into a bout of chest-heaving and somewhat maddening laughter. “Ahah! Y-you are Loverboy?” he asks incredulously, gripping at his stomach as he guffaws. His pupils dilate in excitement. Izaya really got off on stuff like this. He sighs loudly, the pain coursing through his leg no longer important. He clumsily climbs on the makeshift hospital bed, throwing his arm up excitedly. “What a plot twist~!” He wears a huge smirk as he bounces on his good leg. He points dramatically at the bartender, not missing the slight flinch on the receiving end. “You!” he yells accusingly, but there is a slight satisfied chirp to his tone.

Shizuo stares at the informant, his eyes wide in horror and a light pink flush dusting the apples of his cheeks.

Izaya bends over, hands on his knees as he continues to laugh maniacally at the thought of having spent time on the Dollars website chatting peacefully with the man he hates the most in the world.

“I talked with a monster!” he spits out, his eyebrows crinkling inward slightly in disgust despite the evil smirk still present on his face. His gaze drifts to the door and instantly the grin falls from his face.

Shinra stands in the doorway with an uneasy expression.

In that instant, Izaya's brain goes completely blank.

 

_...Shinra? Why is he--?_

_....._

_He knew._

_...why?_

_He knew Shizuo was Loverboy..._

 

“...Shinra too?” Izaya asks, angrily biting his lip. He recalls the doctor’s unusual behavior on the phone and somethings clicks in the informant’s mind.

 

_He must be a chat member as well!_

_........!_

_Shizu-chan and who else?_

_Just how many people I know are involved in this?_

_Why?_

_There were 14 other people..._

_...._

_2 have been found...._

_Who are the others???_

_!!_

_WHY?!_

_What has happened when I wasn't looking?!_

_My humans have started their rebellion...._

 

His face instantly becomes void of emotion and his mouth ajar, his bottom lip trembling slightly. The room is dead silent until slow, disbelieving laughs are heard from the informant. As if nothing had happened, the informant breaks into a new fit of hysterical laughter, but the betrayal flashing in his eyes is somewhat obvious.

“All of you, working together with that monster!” He pauses giving way to an uncontrollable laughing fit that doesn't seem fit for a sane person. “How many~?” he pauses to resume a calmer state of mind. “How many of you are there?” Izaya fears the unusual glossiness of his eyes will become noticeable to the others. Chuckling tiredly, he stands up slowly and tries not to wince as he goes to grab his coat.

“I’m leaving,” he announces, silently daring them to try and stop him. Neither the bartender nor the doctor move or say a word. They watch with pained countenances as the informant leaves.

Izaya limps silently out the door, not looking back. He dreads to think that his true face, the one he has always kept hidden behind a façade, the one of defeat and fear, the one nobody but himself knew existed, has shone through.

⁂

Izaya is still completely silent even after hours of being home. He continues to type away away at his computer, his brain screaming in agony along with his leg. In the completely dark room, his eyes only reflect the computer screen. His cursor blinks mockingly, reminding him that his work toward determining the crush of his nemesis is still a failure.

He still refuses to cry about his humans turning against him, shutting off his emotions like one would turn off a sink. He clicks on the chat which is still void of activity. Nobody has logged on since he came from Shinra’s house, and Izaya recognizes it as the cause for the empty feeling in his stomach.

All the people he knows well (some might call his only “friends”) have betrayed him and sided with his enemy. Izaya feels ~~alone~~ disappointed and ~~scared~~ irritated by the disloyal behavior of the humans he felt closest to, but another part of him already knew that this was always a plausible outcome. He knew that he was foolish to think he would receive support from those people. After all his line of work and behavior was looked down upon by people like that. There was no way they would come to like him for who he actually was without the interference or alignment of their interests (or something of the sort). The thought made the informant feel a little ~~sad~~ hollow.

Curling his legs up on top of his spinning chair, he draws them in and cradles them like a child. To an onlooker it would seem as if he was trying to warm himself up. Izaya closes his eyes for a brief moment, sighing heavily. Leaning forward in the heavy silence of his apartment, the informant quickly types a brief paragraph into the chat and promptly logs off.

* * *

~~~

* * *

"So he knows it's us?" Mikado asks quietly, eyes widening slightly.

The group had scheduled an emergency meeting at Shinra's house. Everyone is scattered about in a somewhat disorderly fashion. The room is very loud with everyone whispering nervously as Shizuo paces in frustration; Shinra runs around trying to calm everyone.

"N-not exactly. He only knows about Shizuo and me, but I think he assumes some of you are chat members as well," Shinra explains, evidently distressed by the clamor. Silence falls for a second before a somewhat reluctant voice is heard.

“G-guys, look what Iza-chan left in the chat,” Erika announces, pointing to her outstretched phone.

Slowly, a chorus of pocket-rustling and screen-tapping echoes through the apartment. On each of the screens reads a simple message:

* * *

 **Nakura:** Humans are never fully good or evil, but the paths they follow and the choices they make help to influence the way other’s view them. Whether they appear as “good” or “evil” is a matter of personal opinion, but it usually tends to be unanimous in strong cases. Loyalty is a greatly praised trait, and I can’t help but agree. The choice of which road you pursue is yours. Just know that this is goodbye.

* * *

Only three people understand the message’s intended effect: Shinra, Celty, and Kasuka. Shizuo rereads the paragraph for the fourth time, frowning everytime he gets to the last sentence.

“What does he mean?” Shizuo asks confused, somewhat annoyed at the cryptic text the informant left behind. A part of him glows though, proud that he's stayed loyal to his love: not thinking of dating anyone else and always protecting Izaya. After all, Izaya just said he _greatly_ valued loyalness.

“Orihara-san means to call us traitors,” Kasuka explains. “It's a childish way of saying he feels betrayed by us.”

A silence settles on the crowded apartment as the occupants begin to ponder the heaviness of the informant’s threat.

“Traitors? Betrayed?” Shizuo repeats as if questioning the meaning of the words. “When did I betray him?” he asks his brother innocently, looked a little crushed.

“He isn’t talking about you, brother,” Kasuka clarifies. He winces a little before continuing, but only Shizuo notices the slight change in his attitude. “He’s saying he feels betrayed by everyone else for helping you.”

It takes a few seconds for the bartender’s face to sink in understanding. His shoulders slump a little, and his eyes droop like a dejected puppy. “He really hates me, huh?”

“To be fair,” Shinra speaks up. “You guys _were_ at each other’s throats for about ten years. Your sudden change in attitude is probably not something he’s used to.”

The others nod in agreement and Kasuka resumes his explanation. “He is also saying that we might think of him as pure evil, but that there is also good in him as well despite the majority of people not believing so.”

Namie snorts, catching the room’s attention. “Oh, I know exactly what he’s doing right now,” she chuckles as a cruel smirk makes its way onto her face. “He’s being all mopey and probably throwing a fit, burning and destroying all of his chess pieces and cards. He’s such a child.” She rolls her eyes in amusement.

The others laugh tensely, more worried about how to help Shizuo cope than how the informant is reacting to discovering their online personas.

\--

It seemed as if the informant’s thoughts had ring a chord:

> There was no way they would come to like Izaya for who he actually was without the interference or alignment of their interests (or something of the sort).

And this alignment of interests came in the form of Shizuo’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grr I need to make a schedule to stop myself from putting this off honestly... I’m terribleeeeeeee~ Trash right here. 3 weeks! T-T I’m so sorryyyy.  
> I was squealing when righting the part about Izaya refusing to admit he feels lonely because it gave way to a more sensitive side I could picture Izaya as. He has locked up his childish emotions in hope to appear intelligent and composed during business. The only way to let that out is by admitting it, but Izaya has this ugly pride that won’t allow him to do so. Plus his only “friends”, so to speak, have abandoned him in order to help his enemy. Lmao I don’t even know anymore. I just needed this for the plot. ♥  
> Izaya is honestly an idiot tho...Why aren’t you even a candidate for who Shizu-chan could be in love with??  
> ⁽⁽(੭ꐦ •̀Д•́ )੭*⁾⁾ ᑦᵒᔿᵉ ᵒᐢᵎᵎ


	24. Confessions to a Self-Proclaimed God

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

Namie walked into the apartment at 6:30am and glanced over to see the informant slumped over his desk in a disorderly fashion. Izaya rests his head on his arms, his breathing heavy, but not to the point of snoring. Namie had come across him like this more than once, after all it wasn’t an irregular occurrence for him to have to research his client the night before.

Namie walks across the room to clock in, her high heels echoing in the silent apartment. The sound causes Izaya to slowly twitch to life. She snickers sadistically, glad that the informant is such a light sleeper. She heads to her station, picks up some papers, and begins to file.

“...eh?” the informant mumbles sleepily. “....Namie?” He calls, blinking blearily. He glances toward his computer, sitting up slowly. He slumps back in his chair, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair. He smirks languidly, pushing away from his desk to spin in his swivel chair. Leaning his head over the back of the chair, he chuckles sardonically. His forced laughs turn to sighs, and a brief silence engulfs the room. Izaya speaks up after a minute or two, “You must be a chat member too, huh?”

“What?” she sneers, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She taps her papers on the table, intentionally loud.

The informant rolls his eyes, taking out his phone lazily. “Ignorance won’t help you get your income this month,” he threatens as he types something into his phone.

Namie just sniggers, “I wonder what my name was again...?” She glances over, recognizing that this has caught the informant’s attention.

They stare at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation. Izaya sighs, standing from his desk and limping over to his cabinet. “...Fine.” He opens the door, pulls a key out of his pocket, and opens the top drawer.

Moments later, Izaya walks toward his secretary, picture in hand. Namie inspects the picture and nods appreciatively. How she loved pictures of her brother.

“I believe I was ‘Hishonna’,” she replies without looking up, admiring Seiji with an affectionate expression.

A moment of silence falls on the apartment. “...Is that so?” The informant smirks as usual, but his eyes are distant, his brows furrowed in deep thought. “Well, if you’ll excuse me I have business to attend to~!” he announces, standing up to stretch. He grabs his coat off the back of his chair, quietly hobbling toward the door. “See ya!” he calls with a quick wave and then closes the door behind him loudly.

Namie snorts to herself, shaking her head. She hadn’t even looked up as the informant left and could tell he felt awful. Not just physically, but mentally as well. “Looks like he’s going to be a pain to deal with,” she mutters, taking out her phone while beginning to hum a tune she heard on her way to work.

* * *

 **Hishonna:**  He’s heading out.

* * *

 ~~~

* * *

The informant clenches his teeth in anger as he reads the message. I.U.G.: Izaya Update Group. It all made sense now. It was a place where all the people close to the informant up and betrayed him, giving out his personal information and location on a second's notice. He glances over his shoulder with a glare, feeling as if he might be being followed even at that moment.

The streets are mainly empty, a strange contrast compared to the ever-bustling nightlife of the city. By 6am most people were sleeping off last night's drinks or just sleeping in general. Of course, there were a few people out walking around as usual. The informant is tense, hugging close to the wall, utterly paranoid about the potential stalkers in the chat room.

A drip of water bounces on his head, causing Izaya to look up in surprise. He raises his palm, checking to see if it is indeed raining. When another drop falls on his hand, the informant sighs. He quietly scans the streets looking for an awning of some sort to stand under while waiting for the rain to subside. That's when he spots an overhang on the top of the building two over from him.

Quietly smirking with pleasure, he breaks off in a sprint to scale the building, the adrenaline numbing the pain in his leg. He swiftly jumps onto the first floor level, proceeding to grab the jutting ledge of a window on the second floor and swinging himself up. The momentum and fluidity of movements allow him to get to the top with ease.

He makes his way to the weird overhang just as the droplets of water turn to a heavier stream. He sighs, a small but genuine smile coming to his face. The thrum of adrenaline flickering through his chest is invigorating to say the least.

Suddenly, a clanging sound from behind him catches his attention. The informant regains a defensive stance, searching for the source of the clamour. When Izaya spots a hooded figure trying to make an escape down the stairwell, Izaya's first instinct is to give chase.

* * *

 ~~~

* * *

Never once had Shizuo thought he would be the one being chased. It was always him chasing Izaya, and yet here he was, running away from the informant. He thinks Izaya hadn't recognized him yet, probably because of his new outfit.

Kasuka had assured Shizuo it was alright not to wear the clothes he gave him, and provided Shizuo with a grey hoodie. He said that if Shizuo really felt the need to wear clothes that Kasuka provided him, that he would give him a less flashy wardrobe to choose from.

Shizuo hadn't meant to encounter the informant. He knew that there was this one building with a nice view and quiet surroundings, and decided to go visit after a sleepless night. All he could think about was Izaya’s reaction and harsh words. When the sudden downpour began, Shizuo had been surprised to see the informant casually swing his way up to the top and sit down. It made him really believe that fate was on his side, like some cheesy Shoujo Manga. Being chased down by the informant gave Shizuo a weird tingling feeling in his chest he couldn't explain, ~~and turned him on slightly.~~

"Hey, you! Stop!" he can hear Izaya call from behind him, sounding somewhat excited. Shizuo tries to restrain the smile making its way to his face and flips out his phone as he runs. He goes to speed dial, dialing number 3.

After two rings, a tired voice answers listlessly, “Hello? Shizuo?” Shinra greets with a yawn.

“Izaya is chasing me,” Shizuo says breathlessly, not bothering to hide the huge, stupid grin on his face. “ _Izaya_ is chasing _me_!” he whispers with a chuckle of delight, a slight bounce to his step that is oddly reminiscent of a child skipping.

“ _What?_ ” Shinra shouts incredulously in response. There is a crashing in the background, and Shizuo takes this time to quickly glance behind.

Izaya runs after the bartender, his eyes wide and his face flushed in excitement. He is caught in the heat of the chase despite still not recognizing the bartender.

“H-h-how is that possible?” Shinra cries in disbelief. “Why is he chasing you?”

“Dunno,” Shizuo mutters ecstatically. “Is this a dream?”

Shinra scoffs from the other side of the phone. “I can assure you this isn't a dream, Shizuo-kun.”

Izaya calls to Shizuo, his voice succulent and provoking, “Stop running, I just want to talk, Stranger-kun~!”

Shizuo hesitates for a moment, his speed temporarily slowing, but then quickly regains his pace. He quickly bids Shinra farewell and hangs up, tucking his phone in his breast pocket.

“Oi, oi, you can’t act like you’re going to comply and then speed up~!” Izaya croons with a sneer. They continue their chase, dodging in and out of crowds and sprinting as fast as possible.

As Shizuo turns a corner and stops abruptly. The informant chases after a few seconds later, and Shizuo instinctively grabs him by his wrist. He turns swiftly, pinning the informant to the wall.

Izaya wears a bewildered expression, his panting obvious in his breathing. His incredulous countenance becomes more dramatic having finally recognized the bartender. Being in such close proximity finally allowed the informant a good look at the man’s face.

“S-shizu-chan?” Izaya mutters, utterly confounded by Shizuo’s presence.

“Izaya,” the bartender murmurs breathlessly, scanning the informant’s face as if memorizing the exact placement of each of his features. Shizuo takes shallow, frantic gasps of air, his heart beating so fast he thinks it might explode. He bites his lip abashedly as he anxiously eyes the informant.

He unconsciously leans forward, having a sudden urge to kiss the informant. The impulse gives way as their lips touch.

Izaya makes a strangled grunt of surprise, struggling against the bartender’s hold. Shizuo pulls away to face a horrified informant. Izaya wears an expression of shock equivalent to have just seen someone he loved murdered.

Shizuo swallows nervously, his face shading a beet red color in realization at his actions. He grips Izaya’s shoulders to hold him steady and keep him from running away.

“I’m in love with you, Izaya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHA sorry for the late update~! A WHOLE MONTH OMG!! oopppss haha, and this is a terrible cliffhanger. Well, no helping that...  
> I've been busy with school since the whole "looking at colleges" thing. It's honestly awful. But, anyway~! THE LOVE STORY HAS FINALLY COMMENCED! Wheeehee I'm a mixture of excited and anxious to write the rest, but I shall try my best!  
> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me! TT^TT Life is just hard sometimes.


	25. If Only.

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

> “I’m in love with you, Izaya.”

“...you what?” Izaya’s eyes widen in disbelief, his speech faltering slightly.

Shizuo clicks his tongue, his whole face and neck flushing in embarrassment. He swallows nervously before continuing. “I, uh--I love you, Izaya.” Shizuo’s voice has lost its previous determined, confident tone, and now shakes as if in doubt.

 

There is silence as Izaya assesses the situation with newfound disgust.

“...are you....joking?” Izaya asks, taken aback by the bartender’s confession. He wears a startled expression, sheer confusion flickering in his eyes.

“No!” Shizuo says forcefully, causing the informant the flinch.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” the bartender apologizes, bowing his head sheepishly.

Shizuo grabs the informant by the shoulders with regained conviction, blushing as he looks Izaya in the eyes.

“But, Izaya I, um, really _am_ in love with you.”

 

“I, uh, I mean that’s why I saved you back then and then a few days ago. I really do love you.”

A soft smile comes over the bartender’s expression as he looks upon Izaya.

Izaya instinctively scoots back, shaking his head in disbelief. “W-what are you talking about? The person you love is supposed to be someone I know well, someone I could use against you!” Izaya hisses in annoyance, nose wrinkling uncharacteristically.

Shizuo is taken aback. “Use....against me?” he repeats slowly, questioning the words themselves. Shizuo’s hazel-brown eyes shake slightly, recognizing the threat in Izaya’s voice. Shizuo growls warningly, increasing his grip on the informant’s shoulder.

Izaya clicks his tongue in annoyance, shaking his shoulder out of Shizuo’s hold.

“Let go, Shizuo,” Izaya spits out, baring his teeth like a cornered animal.

The use of Shizuo’s full name in place of the usual eccentric nickname hits the bartender like a boulder. He winces as Izaya struggles against his grip. The informant's words hurt more than any physical pain he had ever sustained before, and that in itself said something.

“Izaya, wait,” Shizuo calls out, his voice soft in fear.

“Let go of me you monster!” Izaya yells vehemently, causing Shizuo to stop in place, his eyes trembling in disbelief.

Izaya whips around quickly to face Shizuo, glaring daggers at the bartender.

“Did you really expect me to feel the same way? That’s a disgusting allegation. You must really dream big if you ever believed that way possible!"

_"Shizu-chan’s so naive!”_

Izaya snickers mercilessly, spitting out the last part with fervent distaste.

Shizuo winces at the volume of the voice, his heart clenching painfully at the hurtful words spilling from the informant’s mouth. Shizuo stays put, his eyes downcast as the informant quickly leaves with a flick of his coat, his limping now more obvious than ever.

 

Shizuo clenches his teeth, tears building up in his eyes. He punches the wall to his left, leaving a huge crater.

“Shit,” Shizuo curses, sinking to the floor and sobbing dismally. “ _Why did I think things could be different?_ ” Shizuo despairs, his howling cries echoing uselessly off the alley walls.

“I guess I really am naive,” Shizuo chuckles, trying to suppress a sob.

He wipes a messy hand under his nose to clean up the wreck his face has now become.

Looking up at the fleeing rain, he laughs clinically, “Too bad this isn’t some stupid shoujo manga where the weather reflects the character’s emotional state.”

Sighing heavily, he makes his way toward his apartment. He drags his feet, each step feeling like there is a weight attached to his heel. His chest thrums with a numb pain, and Shizuo dramatically clutches his shirt with an unfamiliar wince.

Sure, Shizuo had felt many different pains, but this emotional pain was something he was _not_ used to. “...hurts.” He lessens his grip on his shirt and pulls away his hand looking as if he expected there to be blood.

The familiar neigh of a horse causes the bartender to look up. Celty towers over him, waving her hands in front of Shizuo in a worried manner. He looks up at the dullahan hesitantly, sighing deeply before looking at her directly.

“I got rejected,” Shizuo states flatly, a forced smile cutting into his cheeks.

Celty stops moving in an almost comical manner: frozen in place like a cartoon character hit with a freeze ray.

She struggles to pull out her PDA, her hands trembling in what Shizuo can assume to be rage. [ he did WHAT??? ]

Shizuo gloomily laughs at her antics. "It was to be expected."

 

It takes a second or two, but Celty noticeably calms after realizing such a statement is true. [ Sorry, I lost my head. ] Celty apologizes, bowing slightly.

Shizuo just shakes his head in response, cracking a small smile at the unintentional pun.

[ Let's go sit down and talk this through? ] Celty suggests, resting a gentle hand on Shizuo's shoulder.

In silent agreement the two make their way toward the Sunshine city fountain.

 

Like a unleashed flood, the words pour out of Shizuo's mouth without warning. He speaks desperately fast as if he won't have enough time to finish what he's saying.

"I never expected him to say yes, but it hurts _so_ much. I-I mean, I don't understand. One minute everything is as usual, and the next the whole world has crashed around my feet. I didn't even think it was possible to physically break your heart, but it feels as if I just might have broken mine. Why does one word from his mouth cause me so much pain? I feel like I'm drowning in pity for myself, it's indescribable. I find myself thinking selfish words like 'if only' or 'maybe if I had', it isn't good for my heart."

He takes a break from explaining, his speech becoming increasingly ridden with wretched sobs.

The trace of a hallow smile finds its way onto Shizuo's face as he daydreams.

"Had you told me that I would have someone I felt this strongly about, loved someone this strongly I would not have believed it," Shizuo laughs heartily, wiping away his traces of tears. "Especially Izaya." He looks up at the sky with a longing.

"Yet here I find myself thinking: 'If only he loved me as much as I love him.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII I'M NOT DEAD OMG! Uwahhhhhhh, life is tough around this time of year. Whatever. HAHA ignore the messy new paragraphs, it's my attempt to make the chapter seem longer lmaooooo. Anyway, poor Shizu-chan TT^TT bab omg.  
> WHOOP ESCALATING PLOT AHAHA. tbh I totally forgot about this fanfic oops, I've been caught up in reading manga and I lost motivation lmao. After you get into a new fandom all you want to do is work on stuff related to that fandom haha amirite?  
> ANYWAY, if you're still reading this I love you~! You're the real hero of this story! =◁=
> 
> Fun Fact!: This chapter was originally going to be titled "An Unattainable Dream?", but as I wrote the last sentence, I decided to change it haha. Yeah, it's more cliché this way.


	26. Loneliness is Contagious?

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

Izaya slams the door behind him, a look of disbelief and disgust plastered on his face. He stomps toward his room, ignoring the searing pain of his leg and getting an interested glance from his secretary. He flops on his bed with a loud groan. "Me?" he asks himself with a melancholy chuckle. The question lingers in the air for a minute before Izaya speaks up again. "Why me? He _hates_ me!" Izaya hisses to his sheets.

He buries his face in his covers childishly. "This must be some kind of joke! Shizu-chan would _never_ like me!"

Izaya falls silent, remembering the strong conviction and love in Shizuo's eyes when he first confessed. The informant sighs loudly, turning over to look up at the ceiling.

His mind shifts toward the chat room: I.U.G. It was a clever name, and it served its purpose. Namie supplied daily information to the masses in the chat. That he understood, but he still had one question on his mind: why?

Why create the chat? Obviously it was to keep tabs on him, but why would they do that? He pulls out his phone, entering the familiar and barren chat room.

He scrolls back, reading some messages he hadn’t even bothered to read before. Of course, there were some missing pieces to the chats, parts that felt out of place that you could tell messages were hastily deleted.

That’s when he lays his eyes on the first time he joined the chat. 

> **Nakura:** It doesn’t matter to me if he is gay...
> 
> **Hishonna:** Good, then he is gay.
> 
> **Strong Dragon:** Hisho-san!
> 
> **Hishonna:** What?
> 
> **Hishonna:** It’s not like he was going to admit it.
> 
> **Nakura:** Why not?
> 
> **Nakura:** It isn’t something to be ashamed of, right?
> 
> **Loverboy <3:** Ah, I guess not....

For some reason a strange pang of guilt hits Izaya as he rereads his replies. He sighs loudly, flopping back onto his pillow.

"I guess in a way I could've put the pieces together earlier," Izaya mutters to himself, chuckling emotionlessly. "Even Namie knew..." he thinks miserably, disappointed in himself.

 _Namie knew...Namie knew. NAMIE KNEW!_ Something clicks in Izaya's mind as he thinks about this. He sits straight up instantly, only to regret it when his knee protests painfully.  _If Namie knew and could say it so bluntly in the chat, that means everyone knew! They all knew and so they helped to keep tabs on me for Shizu-chan!_

"Oh my gosh," Izaya groans, gripping his hair in annoyance. "This is so stupid."

He has always been the one who is gathering information about everyone, and to be on the other end feels oddly unsettling— not to add that the freedom to move around is now stripped away from him. Izaya needs to be aware of his behaviour he makes for there are eyes watching him, searching for him, all to report back to his nemesis!

“Now the joke's on me. Hah…”

The worst part of it is knowing that he was kept in the dark for so long, oblivious while the people he adores continuously contributed to this group and discussed matters relating to him. It wouldn’t be surprising if at this very moment, they are cursing him out in the group chat for rejecting Shizuo. As harsh as his action was, it makes him wonder if they’re the least bit worried of what he’s feeling right now after that shocking confession, even if that is highly unlikely to happen.

The room feels like it is closing in on him, and his mind feels muddled with these haunting thoughts.

He feels suffocated.

Sighing loudly, Izaya gets out of bed and limps toward the door with determination. "I need some fresh air," Izaya explains over his shoulder to Namie as he grabs his coat and makes his way out onto the street and heads toward Ikebukuro.

 ⁂

He had no idea why he was there, but it seems as if his feet had a will of their own. He looks up at the familiar Russian Sushi shop and sighs once more, slowly making his way into the store.

"Welcome, welco--" a familiar, deep voice with a thick Russian accent begins to great him before cutting short. Simon and Izaya lock eyes and Simon's usual cheerful expression is instantly replaced by a stern one. "Изая, почему вы пришли сюда?" (Izaya, why have you come here?)

"Я вышел на прогулку! что? я не разрешено посещать~?" (I went for a walk! What? Am I not allowed to visit~?) Izaya throws back easily, his eyes narrowing into a playful glare, the corners of his mouth curled into his usual smirk.

"Не после того, что вы сделали, чтобы Шизуо. Какую пользу вы получите от отвергать его любовь к вам резко?" (Not after what you did to Shizuo. What benefit did you get from rejecting him so harshly?)

Izaya winces at the mention of the bartender's name, then his eyes go wide in realization. "Wait, you knew?" Izaya roars in disbelief causing many people to look his way.

Simon frowns slightly and sighs before switching to his usual cheery disposition. "It is ok, all! Everything good!" he announces to the restaurant, waving his arms animatedly. After the customers return to their lunches, Simon switches his attention back to the informant. "Come with me, Izaya," he says, abandoning his weird Japanese. He leads a ruffled Izaya to a room in the back of the restaurant.

"Simon, tell me what the  _hell_ is going on," Izaya growls angrily, his eyes flashing menacingly.

Simon sighs loudly before talking. "Izaya, don't you feel like you are being a little unfair to Shizuo-kun?"

Izaya just looks up, enraged beyond belief. "ME? Being unfair to  _Shizuo_?" Izaya roars in annoyance. "You all were the one's being unfair to me! How many people knew about this little 'conspiracy', hmm?" Izaya spits out, seething in anger.

"Izaya." Simon cuts the informant off, grabbing him forcefully by the shoulders. "Why can't you get along with Shizuo?"

Izaya is caught by surprise, looking up at Simon before regaining his expression of anger. "Why?" Izaya scoffs sarcastically, "Because I  _hate_ him and he hates me!" Izaya yells childishly as he thrashes against Simon's hold, surprised when Simon speaks up again.

"That's no excuse," Simon argues with a blank expression.

Izaya realizes the silliness of his reason, clicking his tongue in defeat. His eyebrows scrunch together in disgust and annoyance at himself and he bites his lip angrily. "Leave me alone," Izaya mutters, quickly breaking free of Simon's hold on his wrist and stomping out of the restaurant.

"....как обычно, он все еще ребенок." (As usual, he is still a child.)

⁂

Izaya clenches his teeth angrily, walking hurriedly. Insults and stubborn arguments flit around in his head as he tries to convince himself that what Simon said is nonsense and that his action were justified. Absorbed in his thoughts, he easily passes by a familiar face without noticing.

"Orihara-san." A monotone voice snaps him out of these thoughts. He turns in surprise to face Kasuka.

"Heiwajima Kasuka..." Izaya stares at the said person for a few seconds before it sinks in. "Ah, if it isn't Shizu-chan's famous little brother! Sorry but I am in a real hurry! Talk to ya later~!" he says, inwardly panicking and trying to escape Shizuo's younger brother.  _Not yet! I need time to think._

"Orihara-san!" The sternness in the actor's voice alone makes Izaya stop in his tracks. He doesn't turn to face Shizuo's younger brother, instead standing still and facing forward. Kasuka takes this as his cue to begin speaking. "Do you regret your actions?" the actor asks bluntly.

Izaya stiffens up at this question. To Izaya it was more of an accusation meant to jab at and make a fool of the stubborn thought circling his mind and telling him what he did was right. "Regret is a strong word," Izaya beings talking, his hands trembling in a nervous sort of excitement. His signature smirk finds his face but this time spreads in an arc that befits an insane person. "I would say that I was disappointed with how I reacted. After all, I could have been so much harsher!" Izaya turns to face Kasuka, a crude and wild hatred flickering in his eyes.

"Harsher?" Kasuka repeats in an accusing tone. "You said yourself that it doesn't matter if he's gay, so what's the problem now? Why are you so repulsed? Is it just because you've convinced yourself you hate nii-san?"

Izaya's eyes get wide at this statement. " _Convinced_ myself? Kasu-chan I hate to break it to you but I actually do hate your brother."

Kasuka doesn't react, calmly narrowing his eyes and continuing to speak. "I thought that was just an act considering you've been tailing him around since high school. You should be thankful that there's still a person who's able to have feelings towards someone like you. I personally don't think you deserve it, but since nii-san likes you so much, I'll tolerate it for his sake. I thought maybe you're not as bad of a person we made you out to be, but perhaps I was wrong."

Izaya is totally flabbergasted, unable to get a word in edgewise. It was the first time Izaya had been outwitted with words.

As Kasuka turns to leave, he issues a warning. "You should be careful, after all this is probably the only chance at love you'll ever get. Not that lame excuse of love you claim to hold for all humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYY IT'S MEEEE LMAO. Haaaah~ well school is over....the last 3 days of finals were hell and now I'm too burnt out to study for upcoming summer school, so I figured I would update!! >:))) Wooooow Izaya is dumb haha, I wish he wasn't such a stuck up prick, but I'm trying my best to stay in-character lol (Although it's probably way OOC anyway)  
> Anyway, if I remember correctly, Kadota said something about that Simon could actually be fluent in Japanese and he's just been putting an act up of not being able to speak unlike Vorona who actually doesn't speak fluent Japanese. (LOL correct me if I'm wrong... ://)
> 
> MY BAB @tzaya WROTE PARTS OF THIS AND IT'S LITERALLY THE BEST!


	27. Why?

– –Current Day: Tuesday– –

Izaya comes back to an empty apartment. He steps inside and lets the door slam shut behind him.

Kasuka's voice rings repeatedly through his head.

> "You should be thankful that there's still a person who's able to have feelings towards someone like you. I personally don't think you deserve it, but since nii-san likes you so much, I'll tolerate it for his sake. I thought maybe you're not as bad of a person we made you out to be, but perhaps I was wrong. You should be careful, after all this is probably the only chance at love you'll ever get. Not that lame excuse of love you claim to hold for all humans."

Izaya stands in the doorway, wearing a dark expression and angrily clenching his fists so hard that they tremble. Before he realizes, tears begin to cloud his vision. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, screwing his face up in an attempt to stop the oncoming flood. When one lone tears escapes and trickles down his cheek, Izaya just tips his head forward in defeat with a soft "Dammit".

He slips silently to the floor, pulling his knees into his chest childishly. "Every single one of them is making a fool of me," he snarls to himself, hitting his head to his knees in annoyance and ignoring the pain in his still-injured left leg. "I'm such an idiot. I could have prevented this.”

⁂

Like the many previous nights spent scouring for information on Shizuo, Izaya gets no sleep, busy agonizing over how things wouldn't just magically go back to how they used to be. He finally falls asleep, but only for an hour or two and does nothing to help rid of the big, dark bags under his eyes he has grown so familiar with. He makes his way to his luxury bathroom in a lethargic fashion. He turns on the faucet and reluctantly leans forward to wash his face. Sighing quietly, he douses his face with cold water and rubs his hands tiredly over his eyes.

If Izaya had to admit his fear, he would say it was Metathesiophobia—the fear of change. Every time he battled Shizuo or played with the Raira kids, every time he called Shinra when he was hurt or hired Celty for a job, he was infatuated with life. He wished it would never change and that it would always stay like that. He felt like a hypocrite after having the conversation with Mikado at the first Dollar meetup about how if Mikado wanted to fit in he would constantly have to evolve. This fear tended to consume him in the strangest of ways, often causing him to go to odd lengths to keep people from moving on. Moving on and leaving him behind.

On the surface this is what Izaya tells himself: that he wants things to stay the same forever. But underneath his façade is someone afraid of being left alone. Izaya hasn't truly realized nor grasped the real subconscious motive to his actions, stubbornly believing that his actions can be labeled as “preventing change”.

Why? He is afraid to confirm his humanity. Loneliness is a human emotion that every human endures at least once in their lifetime. Izaya, believing he feels no sort of connections with being human, averts his attention from his human tendencies and directs it toward what he considers to be a more logical solution: blind denial. A solution that allows him to maintain his distance from the humans he observes without becoming emotionally involved, without becoming one of _them_.

And Shizuo's words did just that; they brought Izaya down to a human level. Shizuo knocked him off his cloud of god-like condescendence and offered his hand to Izaya—as _equals._ And that thought alone _infuriated_ the informant beyond belief, but the real cause of Izaya's disappointment is that for a moment the offer seemed _pleasant_ : a welcome change to his life of isolation.

“There’s no way,” Izaya growls to himself angrily. “That I can let myself actually be swayed by the words of a monster.” He stands up quickly, determination burning in his eyes. He wordlessly grabs a plain, grey jacket, pries open the door, and steps into the chilly streets of Ikebukuro.

He tugs on the hood of his jacket and shoves his hands into his pockets with a sigh of cold, white breath. His nose has already begun to tingle and flush pink as cold air brushes past his exposed face. He walks in a somewhat hunched manner, his thoughts relaxing with every step he takes.

A shiver shoots up his spine as he spots Russian Sushi in the distance. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and quietly holds them to his mouth in an attempt to warm them up. “It got pretty cold overnight, huh?” he mutters to himself in disinterest. Turning away from the familiar restaurant, Izaya heads in the opposite direction with no destination in mind. The brisk wind clips at his heels, pushing him forward.

As usual the streets are crowded with people rushing off to do whatever they need. Unlike usual, nobody shoots Izaya wary glances. Without his usual, furry jacket he looks like just another face in the crowd. He just heads down the street, rubbing his hands together halfheartedly. He gives a small yawn, enjoying the quietness of his thoughts. Being himself is very tiring; he has to constantly be the center of attention to make sure people will still look his way. The lull of the passing crowd puts him at ease and allows him to resume a persona of one of his adored humans.

He heads toward the less crowded streets, getting tired of walking with his bad leg. He limps slightly, but it isn't very noticeable nor painful. As he turns to head down a less populated alleyway, quick footsteps catch Izaya's attention.

"Wait, Izaya!" a familiar, deep voice calls out, sounding somewhat fatigued yet determined.

The informant turns around curiously and instantly stiffens up at the sight of Shizuo. Izaya swiftly turns back toward the alleyway, frantically searching for somewhere to hide. Finding nowhere, his eyes widen in fear. He ducks forward desperately, pushing off the wall and grabbing a balcony ledge. He swings himself up and scrambles toward the roof in panic, his leg disagreeing with his actions.

"Izaya, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Shizuo calls, slightly out of breath.

Shizuo's words are drowned out by the adrenaline ringing in Izaya's ears. Izaya takes off along the rooftops, ignoring the dull pain in his leg and making his way toward Ikebukuro station. ' _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ ' Curses run through Izaya's head as he tries to escape his nemesis. He glances over his shoulder worriedly and spots the bartender's mess of blonde hair a couple rooftops behind. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT," he mutters aloud urgently. His hood falls and flutters uselessly around his neck as the wind beats his face.

A sense of relief washes over Izaya as the station comes into view. Kicking in the one last spurt of energy he has, he bolts and jumps.

He jumps off the three story building with no hesitation.

The wind whips past his ears as he approaches the ground. Time seems to slow as the concrete comes closer. Izaya can hear a terrified shout vaguely resembling Shizuo's over the blood pounding in his head. He turns back to shoot a smug grin at Shizuo, reveling in the terror in Shizuo's eyes.

He had done it. He outran his nemesis once more.

With that haughty thought running through his mind, Izaya hits the ground.

.

.

.

Hard.

The world stops for a moment as Izaya's left leg bends sideways painfully. Eyes widening in realization, Izaya quickly grits his teeth and uses the rest of his momentum to flip himself forward. He rolls clumsily along the concrete for a few feet before skidding to a halt. There are terrified gasps and shrieks from passersby.

"Izaya!" Shizuo screams desperately from the rooftop, anguish evident in his voice. The bartender has picked up speed and follows after Izaya: frantically leaping off the roof.

Ignoring the shooting pain running up his left leg, Izaya shakily pushes himself up on his arms and takes off down the street. His breath ragged and his whole body aching, he makes it to the top of the stairs. He rushes down the stairs, his knee crying out in pain with each step. He reaches the platform and limps hurriedly toward the platform. A cold sweat pours down his forehead, and he grinds his teeth in pain. His vision begins to blur and warp as he shoves his way forward through the crowd in an unapologetic manner.

"Please stand back, the doors will be closing momentarily," a monotone voice announces over the loudspeaker.

Eyes widening in realization, Izaya anxiously glances behind himself at the bartender's approaching form.

Shizuo seems to realize Izaya's plan and pleads hopelessly, "No! Izaya, don't!"

Swallowing nervously, Izaya turns toward the stationary train. Giving a single sardonic snort, he backs up and takes a running leap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And makes it.

He can hear the hiss of the metal doors closing behind him as he flies clumsily into the train car. He lands on both feet, but stumbles forward slightly. He manages to catch his balance and turns his attention to the window.

He spots Shizuo panting tiredly on the platform, his eyebrows scrunched in a worried and distraught fashion. Izaya lock eyes with him through the glass, his expression blank. They continue to stare each other down, heads turning as the train speeds from the station.

The people on the train shoot him weird glances along the ride, but he just stays silent, his injuries finally catching up to him. He crouches down, wrapping his arms around his injured leg. His face contorts in pain as his fingers brush the injury. The pain is overwhelming: a combination of the injury from the kidnapping incident and this one. As the train rocks slightly, Izaya uses all of his energy to keep himself upright. He sweats profusely, his grip on his left ankle becoming more of a tight squeeze of pain. 

He sits still, gritting his teeth through the pain as he waits for the announcement telling of the train's arrival. Of course, he knows his chances of landing on the right train are slim, so he just sits tight and waits.

"Now arriving in Kita Station. Please stand clear of the doors and watch your step."

Izaya sighs loudly to himself, scoffing in disappointment. "I'm even further away from Shinjuku than I started." He winces as he stands up, losing his balance and bracing the wall next to him. He struggles to keep himself upright, panting heavily as his leg throbs painfully under his weight.

People eye Izaya suspiciously as they exit the train, but nobody offers any help.

Groaning loudly, Izaya pushes off the wall and turns to step off the train. He limps weakly up the stairs and onto the streets of Kita and flags down a cab.

 

The taxi ride is completely silent, and Izaya finally lifts up his pant leg to assess the damage. There are no bones sticking out which is somewhat relieving, but an ugly purple bruise covers his heel. He reaches out to touch it, and almost screams. He grits his teeth in agony. "Yup, that's broken," he hisses quietly to himself. He turns to stare vacantly out the window, doing to best to ignore the pain pulsing through his leg.

 ⁂

After paying the driver, Izaya hobbles toward the elevator in his apartment complex and heads to his floor. A sense of relief washes over his as he falls into the empty elevator. He props himself up against one of the walls and waits for the elevator the stop.

"Why did I have to run into Shizu-chan now of all times," Izaya mutters to himself in annoyance. "Fate is cruel sometimes, isn't it?" he says sardonically. He sighs loudly, relaxing against the wall as best he can. "Of course I ended up landing on my bad leg and injuring it again," he chuckles halfheartedly. "Well, I guess it wasn't fully healed in the first place." He pauses for a minute, looking up at the elevator ceiling in annoyance.

Thinking about what he should do about getting treatment for his leg reminds him of his encounter with Shinra and Shizuo. "Damn him. Damn them all."

The "ding" catches his attention. When he tries to step out of the elevator, his leg almost collapses under him. Izaya yelps in surprise and pain and falls toward the wall for support. Cursing quietly, Izaya pushes along the wall as he heads toward his apartment.

As he nears his front door, he can hear talking from inside and instantly freezes.

"I don't know, don't ask me. If you're so worried, then do it yourself. I'm not going back outside in the cold," a emotionless feminine voice complains.

_Namie._

There is a pause before she begins to speak again. "Then go ahead. I could care less what you do."

_Ah, she's on the phone._

Izaya sighs in relief, not having the energy to deal with clients or anyone else in his apartment. Then a stray thought whizzes through his head.  _What if she's talking to Shizuo and the others?_ He grits his teeth angrily, realizing how plausible the situation is. He scowls and opens the door with a bang.

"Fine, do what you want, I'm not disagree-" Namie begins to talk into the phone again when the sound of the door opening catches her attention. "Oh, look who's finally back," she sneers, pulling her phone away from her ear.

Izaya notices how she still hasn't hung up and shoots her a quick glare before limping toward his room.

"No need to be so hostile," she chuckles, putting her hand on her hip mockingly. "After the stunt you pulled, it's only natural that they're worried."

Izaya flinches at the statement, but doesn't retaliate, angrily stomping toward his room. He ignores the pain in his left leg, more focused on making his point. He marches into his room and slams the door behind him. "This is why I hate monsters," he snarls, flopping onto his bed. "So unpredictable. Why do my precious humans take a monster's side over their own god? It makes no sense, what good can a monster do? A monster doesn't have any substantial feelings!"

> "I'm in love with you Izaya."

He grows quiet for a moment as he recalls the sincerity in Shizuo's eyes as he looked at Izaya. He hesitates to continue his rant, his expression falling. "Disgusting," Izaya mutters, turning over and cocooning himself in his sheets. "Who would ever love a monster?'

The apartment grows deadly quiet, and Izaya just lies silently, looking dissatisfied.

> “But, Izaya I, um, really _am_ in love with you.”

"...disgusting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~! I'm back from the void lololol. I'm absolute trash, and I'm sorry ;(((( lol I hope at least one of you guys wants to read this new chapter after almost 6/7 months or so haha....  
> I didn't mean to make it so dramatic or action-filled, but here you go hehe.  
> Happy New Years, too~!


End file.
